Two Pairs of Danger
by RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades
Summary: It's summer vacation and the "Night Shades" are supposed to work at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. There, they meet the "Mystery Twins" and become best friends. But the four kids also stand up to a whole new threat, that later gives them a dangerous challenge. Will they be able to survive it? Or with Gravity Falls soon meet its end?
1. New Twins in Town

**New Twins in Town**

Riduu Chiksyoshano was sitting in his grandfather's car, sighing as they drove to their destination. His twin sister, Ridaa Chiksyoshano, was sitting beside him in the back seat, her head in her hand as she kept asking, "Are we there yet?"

Naroko Chiksyoshano, the twins' grandfather, turned his head at the driver's seat while saying, "Almost. Don't worry, once we get to Gravity Falls, Oregon, you two are going to _love _it there. There's a forest where you can practice your sword fighting, lots of fresh air, and-"

"A totally crazy old man in which we'll have to be working for?" Riduu interrupted. "Yeah, grandfather, I don't think that's something to be worth happy or excited about."

Ridaa leaned back in her seat and folded her arms. "I don't understand how you got Mom and Dad to get us to be out here. We were perfectly fine on our own, hunting in our own forest, practicing our fighting, and whatnot. We should be back on our island, grandfather!"

Instead of answering her, Grandfather Naroko shook his head in exasperation. "12-year olds," he sighed.

Riduu and Ridaa were just enjoying their summer vacation that March 27 when their grandfather came up with the idea to take his grandchildren on a three-month trip for an employee job at Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mr. and Mrs. Chiksyoshano agreed to let their children go, since, after all, the only thing the twins have been doing for the past three weeks was hunt, fight, practice, read, and play video games. In other words, totally an unproductive way to spend summer for just two 12-year old twins. The twins, however, weren't very happy when they found out that they would be working for one of their grandpa's nutjob friends.

"Look, guys, I know you hate going out of the island," Naroko continued. "But I promise you, it's for your own good. You need to start making more friends now. You're twelve, and being socially unhealthy is not good for your age. Start trusting people more, the world's a friendly place."

Riduu and Ridaa tugged on the hoods on their heads harder. "That's what you think," Ridaa grumbled, fidgeting with the cloak she wore.

The brown-haired boy blew on the bangs that covered his _right_ eye, careful that it still stayed in place. "We're not going to be able to make friends easily, grandpa. You know how we acted back in New York, the kids were intimidated by us. Besides, I don't think there are many kids in Gravity Falls,"

"Oh, that's right," the grandfather said. "I forgot to mention that Stan has a great niece and nephew who are also working for him."

At that notice, Ridaa became more conscious of her bangs that covered on her _left_ eye, making sure that not a single strand was out. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll like them pretty quickly."

"I just hope the boy's not too annoying," Riduu said.

"And that the girl isn't too girly," Ridaa made a face.

"One thing that I know for sure," Naroko continued. "I think you already have two things in common with them."

"Really? What?" the twins said together.

"Well, for one, they're also twins,"

"Obviously," Ridaa scoffed.

"And two, at Gravity Falls, they have a name that they call each other for people to know them by,"

My eyes lit up. "Oh, so you mean they also have a little twin team name like ours?"

Naroko chuckled. "Well…exactly!"

"Are people also scared of them?" Ridaa asked quietly.

The twins' grandfather hesitated. "No…I don't think so."

Back in the twins' home city, everyone knew them as the "Night Shades", two twins that roam around New York, killing those people who disobeyed or did bad things. Everybody was afraid of them, because they always wore cloaks, so it was hard to see their faces. But if anyone did, they knew about the bangs that covers each of their eyes. They always had a chance to look scary and they were never defeated once. Although they killed, they still saved the sick and the poor. They liked helping others _sometimes _when the time was right. But they never tried to ever make fools out of themselves. Now, going to work for an employment job would be in the way of their "bad ass" profile.

"What are they called?" Riduu asked.

Naroko simply smiled. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" The siblings exchanged a glance that looked like they were saying, "He's really trying, isn't he?"

* * *

Dipper Pines was currently sweeping the floor at that time, doing a recap about his current adventures with his twin sister, Mabel, who was wearing a sweater with a sun wearing sunglasses on it. "All right, sis," he said. "So, we defeated a few gnomes-"

"Whom you thought was a zombie," Mabel teased.

"We found a lake monster-"

"That turned out to be mechanical."

"We destroyed some wax figures-"

"That were under some curse."

"Are you going to keep interrupting?"

Smiling big, Mabel replied, "Yes. Yes I am." **(A/N: Lol, "Phineas and Ferb" reference)**

Just then, their "Grunkle" Stan came into the room, straightening the cap that he always wore on his head. Gripping his eight ball cane, he turned to his great nephew and niece, saying, "All right, kids, saddle up. You guys better make room in your attic because we're going to be having visitors soon."

"Visitors?" Mabel gasped. "Awesome! Is there going to be a girl? Or a cute boy?"

"Both," Stan replied. "Uh, leave out the 'cute' part."

"Wow, Grunkle Stan, why did you suddenly start to have visitors?" Dipper asked.

"Look, I'm just doing a favor for a good friend of mine. His grandkids needed a job and they needed a place to stay. What else was I'm supposed to do?"

"Well, usually, you tell them to get out and leave you alone." Mabel put in.

"I _don't _do that," Stan protested.

The three of them suddenly got pulled into a flashback:

* * *

_At the sound of a doorbell, Stan opened his door. A man in a suit greeted him with a smile. "Hello, sir!" he said cheerfully. "I'm from the house inspection agency, and I would like to do the honors of-"_

"_Not interested, go home!" Stan interrupted and slammed the door shut._

* * *

_The doorbell rang and Stan opened. A little boy was standing there, in tears. "Excuse me, mister," he sobbed. "Is it ok if I stay in your home for a little while? I can't find my mother and I need a place to-"_

"_Find someone else to cry to! Leave me alone!" Stan interrupted, slamming the door once again._

* * *

_The doorbell rang and Stan opened again. An old beggar was there, in rags and looking as skinny as ever. "Sir," she whispered in a voice where she sounded like she was hurt speaking. "Please spare some money for the nearly deaf. I need to be saved soon, I feel like I can no longer live in this world. Please let me have at least a small amount of your change?"_

_Stan just stared at the beggar for a long time. The beggar looked at him with a pleading smile. But all Stan did was shout, "I don't have money! Get lost!" and slammed the door again._

_Dipper and Mabel were behind him, glaring at him with a stern face. "What?" he asked. _

_As a result, Mabel gave the old beggar some of her bills from her piggy bank._

* * *

The twins looked at Stan accusingly. "All right, all right, I admit I'm not a very hospitable person," he said.

"You think?" Dipper mumbled.

"But these grandchildren of his were said to be quite known back in their place," Stan continued. "I figured, hey! My old friend's coming back, and he's bringing two money makers with him!"

"Really, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel sighed. "Is that all you see in kids?"

"Ok, stop dilly dallying and start getting to work on fixing that attic," Stan commanded. "Naroko and the twins are coming here any minute now."

"What kind of name is Naroko?" Dipper muttered, as he and Mabel climbed up to their attic room.

"Who cares?" Mabel said excitedly. "Dipper, did you hear? A boy and girl who are our age are coming here! And they're twins too! Isn't that an awesome thing?"

"It's also a bad thing too, you know," Dipper said. "Its just more people who _won't _know about us, going on dangerous adventures about trying to save them."

"Well, what if we tell them about the mysteries and secrets of Gravity Falls? We can tell them all that we know!"

"No! I thought we agreed that we can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls? Besides, I don't think they'll believe us…."

"Dipper, they're not exactly _from _Gravity Falls. They don't know _anything _about this place. Plus, I _do _believe that they'll believe us because we're gonna show them how dangerous this town is!"

Dipper frowned at his sister. She may be weird, but sometimes, he just didn't get her.

* * *

"Here we are!" Naroko declared. "Stan's prized possession: The Mystery Shack!"

Riduu took one look at the old house/tourist trap and made a face. "The _real _mystery is-"

"-why would anyone come here?" Ridaa finished for him. She nodded at the missing "S" at the word "Shack".

"Ok, I agree, Stan's too cheap for repairs and _real _mysterious stuff," Naroko admitted. "But you can't blame him if it's in his nature to be giving away fake tours of stuff that don't even exist."

Riduu and Ridaa didn't reply. Instead, they tugged the hoods on their heads harder again. Sighing, Naroko reached for the back and pulled them off. "Hey!" the twins complained.

"Look, if you want them to take you in-"

"Which we don't," Ridaa put in.

"-then you'll have to make a good first impression."

Riduu scoffed. "Fine, grandpa. But we're keeping our bangs on, ok?"

Naroko gripped the steering wheel. "Yes. _That _I completely understand." Knowing Riduu's and Ridaa's past about how those bangs came to in the first place, he decided to change the subject. "Do you want me to help with your bags?"

"No thanks, grandpa," Ridaa said. She shouldered her backpack. Riduu did the same. "We got it." Then they waited in the car while Naroko went to greet his old friend.

* * *

Dipper, who was watching from the window, called out, "Grunkle Stan! They're here!"

Stan walked up to him and checked out the window for himself. "About time too," he said.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Mabel said giddily. She was practically jumping in her seat. "I'll be the first to greet them!" She immediately ran for outside. Dipper resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Come on, kid," Stan ordered. He followed Mabel out. Dipper sighed and did the same.

The first thing he saw was an old man that was Stan's age, only he looked younger. He wore a white T-shirt and denim jeans with dress shoes. Dipper found it funny for someone to be wearing dress shoes in the summer, but he decided not to judge him.

"Hello, Stan," the old guy said.

Stan patted the man on the back. "Been a long time, Naroko," he said back.

"I see how much that hasn't changed the last time I was here," Naroko joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Stan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So, where are these money makers- I mean, grandchildren of yours?"

Naroko raised an eyebrow. "Remember, Stan, they're only here for a job and a vacation. They expect to be paid monthly."

Groaning at the thought, Stan replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know, we'll get to that later."

"Grunkle Stan doesn't pay us!" Mabel pouted. "So how come the new kids get some dough?"

"Be quiet, Mabel," Stan whispered.

"Are these two your great niece and nephew?" Naroko asked.

"Yeah," Stan replied. "Naroko, the girl's Mabel and the boy's Dipper. They were the extra employees I were telling you about."

"Why would someone like you be friends with a guy like Stan?" Dipper blurted out.

Naroko blinked. "Excuse me?"

Stan hit Dipper on the head. "Ow!" he complained.

"Please ignore him," Stan told Naroko, not minding the brunette boy. "Now…the kids?"

"Yes, they're in the car," Naroko answered.

As if on cue, Riduu and Ridaa came out the vehicle, wearing their cloaks on, minus the hoods. Dipper and Mabel took a good look at their clothing. The girl wore her long hair in a ponytail and had bangs that completely covered her left eye. She wore a blue jacket, a red shirt, black jeans, purple sneakers, and a black cloak to cover it all. The boy, however was almost the complete opposite. His bangs covered his right eye. He wore a red jacket, a blue shirt, black jeans, purple sneakers, and a black cloak as well. Dipper was confused. Why were these people wearing these kind of clothes in the middle of March? It didn't make sense.

Mabel, the sunny happy girl she was, didn't care. She quickly ran up to the girl, who was startled to see her. "Hi!" Mabel shouted. "I'm Mabel! What's your name?"

"R-Ridaa," the girl answered. _'What kind of name is Ridaa?' _Dipper thought.

"Well, hi, R-Ridaa!" Mabel teased. "You and me are gonna be best friends!"

"Uh…" Apparently, she hasn't seen more of Mabel yet.

Scowling, Dipper walked up to his sister. "Don't scare them, Mabel," he scolded. The brown haired girl only laughed.

"I…I'm Riduu," the boy said. Straightening, he said in a clear voice, "What's your name?" _'And what kind of name is Riduu?' _Dipper thought again. _'They sound the same.'_

"I'm Dipper Pines," Dipper answered. "Sorry about Mabel. She gets _really _excited when she meets someone new. I keep telling her to be careful around strange people we haven't met before, but that's exactly the complete opposite of what she does."

Ridaa's eyes lit up. "We believe that too! My brother and I don't trust people too much. In fact, back at home, we're- Mmph!"

Riduu's hand flew over to his sister's mouth. Dipper was confused when he pulled her to the side. "Remember what Grandfather said," Riduu whispered. "Keep the fact about us being killers out of the conversation."

Unable to speak, Ridaa nodded and Riduu dropped his hand. They turned to Dipper and Mabel again. "Sorry," Ridaa said. "I mean, we're actually…survivalists! Yeah, we liked to be super careful of things back in New York!" Although the survivalist part was almost true, the "being super careful" part wasn't.

"I…see…" Dipper said.

Not seeing the tension in the air, Mabel piped up, "Need some help with those backpacks?"

At that sentence, the Night Shades gripper their backpacks tighter. "Uh…no, thanks," Riduu replied. "We can do it. C'mon, Ridaa." At that, the brother and sister went inside. "Aw, look, they're friends already," Naroko chuckled. Him and Stan followed.

"Should we trust them?" Dipper asked.

"Of course!" Mabel agreed immediately. "We'll all be good friends! We can make it work!"

Dipper frowned. "It seems to me, that they didn't care about being friends with us at all."

"What?" Mabel said in a gasp-like voice. She scoffed. "You think too negative, brother. That's why _I'm _the alpha Mystery Twin!"

"Here we go again," Dipper sighed.

Mabel put an arm around her brother. "Just give 'em a chance, bro. After all, they _are _twins."

* * *

**I've always wanted to make a Gravity Falls x OC fanfiction. And now, my sister and I are making one! Although, be warned, we probably won't update often. FYI, Riduu and Ridaa are **_**not **_**our real names, thank you very much. They're our OCs' names. We just use those names more than our other OCs'. Of course, we're not gonna tell you our **_**real **_**names. So, I hope you enjoyed this fic! As usual, it's Ridaa's turn next time. Maybe sometime I'm gonna make a fanfiction on my own…that'll show my sister that I can handle things myself! -Riduu**


	2. The Game of Socialization

**The Game of Socialization**

The Night Shades were able to settle in nicely and were soon able to get started on their new jobs. "Ok!" Mabel said cheerfully. "I want to introduce you guys to our staff!"

"Alright, then," Riduu said.

They went near the counter, which was manned by a girl reading a magazine. Her face was buried into it and her feet were placed on top of the table. Ridaa thought that she didn't seem to care about her job at all. "This is Wendy," Dipper introduced, gesturing to the girl. "She's the cashier here. Well…at least she's trying to be."

The girl looked up from her magazine. Wendy's bored-looking expression gave a little smile. "'Sup?" she said. "You're the newbies, right?"

"Yeah," Ridaa replied. "I'm Ridaa."

"I'm Riduu," Riduu said.

"We're the Night Shades," they said together.

"Nice," Wendy said. "Looking forward to working with you." With that, she continued reading.

"Night Shades, huh?" Mabel piped in. "That's a pretty neat name!"

"Thanks," Riduu said. "My sister picked it out. We're usually called that back in New York."

"Here in Gravity Falls, we're usually called the Mystery Twins," Dipper said proudly.

"Awesome," Ridaa smiled. "Did you pick it too?"

"Nah, Soos just kind of used it as a compliment once,"

"Soos?"

"Yup!" Mabel said. As if on cue, said person walked in, wearing his usual question mark T-shirt.

"'Sup, hambones?" Soos greeted.

"That's Soos, the repair guy!" Mabel said.

"Have you actually done any repairing here?" Ridaa asked, looking at the cobwebs and broken wood tiles around the room.

She meant it as a sarcastic comment, but Soos seemed to take it seriously. "Of course," he answered. "After all, that's what I'm here for."

"O-kay…?"

Just then, a pig came rushing into the room. "Whoa!" Riduu exclaimed, as it was about to jump up on him.

Mabel quickly picked up the pig before it could lunge. "Sorry, that's Waddles," she apologized. Rubbing her nose to the pig's she said in a baby voice, "Isn't he the cutest?"

Riduu sweatdropped. "Uh…yeah, sure…"

"What's his part here?" Ridaa asked.

"Nothing, he's just Mabel's pet that she won in a fair," Dipper replied.

Setting the pig down, Mabel grinned at the twins. "Well, that's everyone!" Mabel said, still cheerful.

Riduu raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that it's just _you four _working for Stan here? What do you guys even _do_?"

"Well, Dipper usually cleans and I just take care of the merchandise. Grunkle Stan does all the work, giving away tours about things that aren't even real for $20"

"Well, then what are _we _supposed to do now?" Ridaa asked. "I don't think Stan even _needs _extra staff anymore."

"Well, according to our uncle, Stan says that you're going to give him some new ideas by coming up with 'new tourist traps' with the help of your 'overly unnatural imagination'," Dipper said, using the "international quotation sign".

"We do _not _have overly unnatural imagination!" Ridaa practically shouted.

Dipper shrugged. "Just saying what he said."

At that notice, Ridaa scowled and brought a hand to her pocket, like she was going to bring something out of it. Dipper watched closely at this. _'Maybe it's proof that they can't be trusted,' _he thought. But Riduu had put a hand over his sister's and Ridaa clamed down. She dropped whatever item she was about to take out in her pocket again and said, "Whatever."

There was silence for about ten seconds. Until Mabel said, "Hey! Why don't we all go into town and we can show you around?"

Riduu looked at his sister for her call. Ridaa glanced at the clock on the wall. It was exactly 12 noon. "We have somewhere else to be," she announced. Putting her jacket hood on her head and digging her hands into her shorts pockets, she said to her brother, "Come on, Riduu," and they left the Mystery Shack.

Mabel glanced at Dipper, who was raising his eyebrows at the twins who had just almost stormed out of the house/tourist trap.

* * *

Ridaa kicked a rock as she and her brother walked deep into the forest that was near the Shack. The two Night Shades were both holding their favorite items in their hands: two twin magic swords that could shrink to a knife or grow to a sword or dagger. Ridaa's sword was golden-bladed and named "Rustan". Riduu's sword was silver-bladed and named "Wilton". The twins kept these swords ever since they were four years old and have loved to use them to sword fight.

The twin blades are also one of the many things that they have tried to keep away from the Mystery Twins' knowing.

"Can we practice now?" Riduu groaned. He has not moved his blade for more than twenty-four hours and Ridaa could tell he was getting grumpy. But he had to be more patient.

"Not yet," she replied. "Daylight still shines upon this part of the woods. We'd be seen for sure."

Riduu let out a growl of frustration as he kicked away Ridaa's rock. "Hey," she protested.

"I don't get why we have to hide away from these people!" he complained. "We never had to back home. Let them find out that we're killers! It's no big deal, right?"

Ridaa glared at him. "It _is _a big deal. Grandfather told me that those twins are practically kid detectives. They found out about the eight and a half president of the United States, who they _also _found out was the real founder of Gravity Falls."

"Who would want to be a founder of this place?" Riduu muttered under his breath.

Ridaa and Riduu finally reached a spot where it wasn't too bright or too dark. "Finally," Riduu breathed. He readied Wilton and pointed it at his sister. "Let's get to it."

The brunette grinned, using Rustan to slash her brother's weapon away. A fight broke out between the two. The only sounds that were heard throughout the area were the clashing and colliding of the two swords.

* * *

Dipper was in the attic room, reading his "number 3" journal. Mabel was asking him, "Why did you have to be so mean to them?" she scolded.

"I wasn't trying to, Mabel," Dipper said. "And anyway, I think you were making them nervous."

"No, I wasn't!" she protested. "I was making them feel welcome. _You _on the other hand…"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You were just trying to impress Wendy, weren't you? Well, news flash: she wasn't even paying attention!" Mabel smirked.

The brunette boy scowled at his sister, annoyed that she had even brought Wendy up. "I was _not _trying to impress Wendy,"

"Oh, let me guess," The brunette girl tried to do a really bad impression of her brother. "'Wendy's simply an angel! She wouldn't care about mean people and tricks like what the _Night Shades _do! After all, they can't be trusted!'"

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled. "I do _not _sound like that! And who are you to judge Wendy?!"

"Who are _you _to judge the Night Shades?!"

Both twins were nose to nose, having a death-glaring contest. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a yell. "What was that?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea," Mabel replied. In a cheery tone, she said, "Wanna check it out?"

Dipper mentally facepalmed. _'And just a moment ago, we were in a fight…' _he thought. "No," he answered. "It's none of our business. We shouldn't bother it."

Mabel ran to the window and looked out. "But what if someone's out there? Someone in danger?" She turned to look at her brother. "We _have _to check it out!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "I don't know…"

Then, becoming more serious, Mabel added, "Dipper. What if that was us? Are we just gonna sit around and do nothing?"

Dipper looked up at his sister like she'd hit him in the face. Mabel just looked at him sternly.

* * *

"You know if we find out it's just a girl who freaked out 'cause she broke her nail, I'm _so _going to hate you for this," Dipper grumbled as they ran through the woods.

Ignoring her brother, Mabel grinned with excitement as she shouted out, "Woo-hoo! Mystery Twins!"

Not knowing about what was happening at all, Ridaa and Riduu were just continuing their sword fighting practice. They each let out a shout every time they charged at one another. Both of them dodged and blocked whatever the other one was trying to attack with.

Suddenly, Ridaa heard the sound of running footsteps. "Riduu, do you hear that?" she asked her brother.

Putting a hand to his ear, he said, "Uh…maybe? Is someone running?"

"Maybe…damn, I thought no one would be able to hear or see us from here!"

"Shrink weapons!"

As Riduu said that, Rustan and Wilton shrunk down to their knife forms. The twins stuck their magic weapons into their pockets before anyone could see them.

Ridaa was surprised to find Dipper and Mabel running up to them and immediately felt relieved. "What's going on here?" Dipper asked frantically. "We heard a yell or something."

Raising an eyebrow, Ridaa said, "A yell?" She wasn't acting. There was someone yelling?

"Yeah!" Mabel said. "We thought someone was in trouble!"

Not knowing what they were talking about, Ridaa opened her mouth to say something when Riduu stepped forward. "Actually, Ridaa and I were practicing our fighting skills and I think I let out a shout in frustration," he said. "Apparently, she beat me."

"Oh," Dipper seemed to relax a little. "Wait, fighting skills? What kind of fighting skills?"

Ridaa gave Riduu a look like, "Well, look what you got us into now" and turned back to the Mystery Twins, saying, "Oh, you know, punching, wrestling, stuff like that. Nothing that could get anyone hurt."

"Could get them killed, maybe," Riduu muttered. Ridaa jabbed him hard in the ribs. "OW!"

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a glance. They knew they were hiding something.

"So!" Ridaa said. "Was there anything else you guys wanted?"

Dipper slowly shook his head. "No…we were just curious about the yelling. Do you wanna go back to the Shack?"

Riduu shrugged. "Sure. Let's go, Ridaa," He motioned for her to come on and the Night Shades walked back on their own with Dipper and Mabel following.

"You're lucky I'm not mad," Dipper whispered to Mabel. "I really want to know what's on their minds right now."

"Well, how do we get them to spill the beans?" Mabel asked.

"Hmmm…I have _one _idea."

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, a few hours later, Riduu and Ridaa were sprawled on their sleeping bags. Riduu was throwing a baseball in the air, trying to count how many times he can keep catching it midair. Ridaa, as usual, was reading one of her favorite mystery novels. Dipper and Mabel walked in on them, with Dipper saying, "Hey, guys. Wanna play a game?"

Riduu stopped throwing and asked, "What kind of game?"

"A secrets game," Mabel answered. "A finding out game."

"Sounds like fun,"

Ridaa, shrugged, setting down her book. "Sure, I mean, how bad can it be?"

The Mystery Twins grinned as they gathered with the Night Shades in a small circle.

"Here's how we play," Dipper said, holding out a notepad. "Me and Mabel ask a question about you guys, and if you can answer truthfully, you earn one point. Then it'd be your turn to ask something and we'd have to answer honestly too. The same process goes over and over until time thus tell."

"Bring it on," Riduu smiled, ready to play. Ridaa frowned, not liking where this was going. "What if we answer lies?" she asked. "How would you be able to tell then?"

At that notice, Mabel brought out a weird looking gadget. "The lie detector will know for sure," Mabel informed. "If you're lying, we'll scratch one point off you."

"Are you sure that thing's working?" Dipper whispered.

"Positive," Mabel answered. "I saw the police guys using it and I snatched it from them without them knowing."

"So, let's get started!" Mabel said aloud. "I'll ask first!"

Ridaa sighed. "Alright,"

Mabel thought about her question. "O-kay…what do your names mean?"

"Why'd you ask that?" Dipper whisper-hissed. "You wasted a question!"

"Hey! I was curious,"

Riduu chuckled, recalling a memory. "Oh man, you'd never believe it. See, when we were born, our parents expected an only child. They thought it would be a girl, so they named the baby 'Ridaa' which means 'reader' in Japanese. Apparently, they wanted their child to love reading so much. Our parents were shocked to find out it was a boy, so they just came up with the next possible name that came to their minds: 'Riduu'. Which is basically the genderbent name of Ridaa. Mom and Dad were surprised when they were informed that they would be having another baby. And this time, it was a girl. So they named _her_ Ridaa. I was kind of disappointed that Mom and Dad just came up with _my _name on a whim. But now, I like to think of it as an honest mistake and Ridaa and I laugh about it now and then. Funny story, huh?"

Dipper laughed a bit. "I guess it _is _kind of funny. Almost farfetch'd, actually," Mabel giggled as well.

"So, one point for us!" Ridaa declared. She grabbed the notepad and drew a straight line, making it one for the Night Shades. "Our turn!"

"I've got a question!" Riduu said. "What do you guys do around here? I mean, come on, you can't tell me that you just sit around here, doing nothing but work for that crazy old Stanford."

Mabel laughed. "Well…_no_. We don't sit around doing nothing."

"We'll tell you guys what we do," Dipper said. "But you have to swear that you will _never _tell anyone about what we're gonna tell you now. Promise?"

Ridaa and Riduu put a hand over the bangs that covered their eyes and said together, "We swear."

'_At least I know what question I'm gonna ask next,'_ Dipper thought to himself. He reached up to his bookshelf and grabbed the "number 3" journal, opening it and showing Riduu and Ridaa about the stuff inside it.

"I found this journal a month ago," Dipper said. "It tells about all the mysteries and secrets about Gravity Falls. Mabel and I go around, looking for more monsters, creatures, and creepy stuff that live here. Sometimes, we try and stop them from doing stuff their not supposed to."

"Like one time," Mabel piped in. "A bunch of gnomes dressed up as a guy, became my boyfriend, and kidnapped me to marry me and make me their gnome queen for the rest of my life." She made a face of disgust.

"Wow," Riduu said. "And I thought we were the weird ones." Ridaa jabbed him in the ribs again. "OW!"

"Why? What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Ha!" Ridaa exclaimed. "You guys answered our question and you asked a question again! That makes one point for you guys and we have to answer you this time."

"What?! No fair! That wasn't my question!"

Ridaa stuck her tongue out at him and answered, "Riduu and I walked around New York in cloaks, and people were disgusted by it. But they also feared us."

"Why did they fear you?" Mabel asked.

"Why did you were cloaks all the time?" Dipper asked at the same time with his sister.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Ridaa said, shaking her finger. "One question at a time. And anyway, it's out turn."

Dipper pouted. He was getting played at in his own game.

"Why did you guys work here in the Mystery Shack?" Riduu asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Mabel replied. "It's not like we wanted to. Our parents didn't like what we were doing this summer, which were just about video games and stuffed animal tea parties. So, they sent us here."

"Kind of sounds like our own story on why were here," Ridaa commented.

"Why? Why did you even come here in the first place?" Dipper asked.

"This makes two points for each of us now," Ridaa said, checking the pad. "Oh, and you asked a random question again."

Mabel slapped her brother's knee. "Stop asking random questions!" she scolded.

"The truth is," Riduu started. "All Ridaa and I did for the summer was read and play video games. Then, Grandfather Naroko decided he would take us to one of his visits to see Stan and gave us a job at the Shack."

"Yeah, it does kind of sound like our story," Dipper said.

"One point for us! That makes three to two. Now, what kind of creatures and creepy stuff do you find in Gravity Falls?"

"Hmmm…." Dipper hesitated. "Should I make a list? Let's see, there were gnomes, as Mabel mentioned, a mechanical creature of the Gobblewonker, some cursed wax figures, a crazy little fake psychic child, manotaurs, a photocopier machine that photocopies real things, a preservation of the eight and a half president of the United States-"

"I _told _you they solved that!" Ridaa interrupted, exclaiming to her brother.

"A time traveling device and a time traveling person, a virtual fighting character coming to life, a Summerween monster, a gremloblin, a not exactly bottomless pit, a merman who stayed in the local pool for a while-"

"Who is amazingly cute and has an awesome Mexican accent," Mabel interrupted dreamily. "And with whom I shared my first kiss with."

"A body changing carpet-"

"Oh, and a boy band who turns out to be fake but they're really awesome, amazing, and _cute_-"

"Mabel, shut up." She did.

"Some preserved dinosaurs, a somewhat alien that can go into other peoples' minds, and…oh yeah, and some ghosts."

As he said that, Riduu raised an eyebrow at this. "Ghosts?" he asked nervously. "Did you say ghosts?"

"Yeah…" Dipper replied. _'Why of all the things I mentioned,' _he thought. _'Ghosts are what they're worried of?' _"Are you scared of ghosts?"

"Of course not!" Ridaa answered, almost too immediately. "It's just...well…nothing. Never mind."

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other when they saw the Night Shades exchanged worried looks. Something was concerning them. And they didn't even notice that Dipper had asked a question.

"So…" Mabel said. "Our turn! Here's a good question: why do you have bangs that cover your eyes?"

"That was gonna be _my _question!" Dipper complained.

As they said that, Ridaa put a hand over her own bangs. "Oh! Well…um…"

"We like it," Riduu replied. "Is having this kind of hairstyle wrong? Is there some kind of hair police that we have to look after?"

"Uh…"

"We just wanted to do this style. Nothing big to worry about, right?"

Dipper scratched his head. "Uh, right!"

Ridaa relaxed. At least part of his story was true. When Ridaa and Riduu were kids, they had already decided to come up with this hairstyle. But as they grew older, they find that they needed it more than it was wanted.

"This makes four to three now," Riduu said. "Ok, this might sound weird, but…have you guys ever killed someone?"

Dipper blinked. "Do wax figures count?" He laughed at his own joke but no one seemed to laugh with him. "No, we haven't. Why would we? Isn't _that _against the law?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ridaa said quickly. "Just curious! Right, bro?"

"Um…yes?" Riduu asked/replied.

"Four to four," Ridaa said, ignoring him. "Any more questions from you guys?"

"Yes," Mabel answered. "But I'm impressed. You haven't told a single lie so far. I like where this is going."

Dipper nodded, agreeing. "Exactly. But now we go to our earlier forgotten question: why do you wear cloaks all the time?"

"Because it's cool," Riduu answered. "We like to think that people see us a s mysterious whenever we wear it. Did you know that not many people see our faces?"

"Seriously? That _is _mysterious,"

"What did I tell you?"

"Our turn," Ridaa said. "What are the differences from you guys?"

"Oh, that's easy," Dipper said. "I like mysteries more than Mabel does and I like to take everything seriously while Mabel thinks of everything in a silly way."

"Which is a good thing!" Mabel chimed in. "Silliness is what helped us solve the mystery of the real founder of Gravity Falls!"

"My sister also looks on the bright side more than me and she's totally boy crazy. I like camp outs and she likes sleepovers. She aims to get a boyfriend and I aim to win Wendy's heart."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ridaa cut in, making a "T" sign with her hands. "Time-out. Seriously? You like Wendy? I'm willing to skip our next turn of questioning for you to answer this one now."

"Well," Dipper rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I do. I know, I know, she's sixteen, I'm twelve, but what can I say? She's _beautiful_." Dipper sighed dreamily.

"Dude," Riduu said. "You have a seriously major problem in your hands."

"I know, right?" Mabel exclaimed. She high-fived him.

"Ha ha, you can laugh all you want," Dipper said stubbornly. "But one day, Wendy will realize how much she loves me. You'll see!"

"I'll believe that when pigs fly and cows bark," Ridaa said back. Riduu and Mabel chuckled.

"Ok, since you agreed to lose a turn," Mabel said. "Here's the next question: where do you live?"

Riduu blinked. "Um, America?"

"Specify the place,"

"Actually…" Ridaa said. "We're not allowed to give the direct location but in truth, Riduu and I live with our parents on an island _near _New York. We don't technically live there, but our island is close enough to the city. Since no one knows about it, we just called it 'Arrow Island'."

"Because, surprisingly enough," Riduu put in. "The whole place is shaped like an arrow, pointing towards New York."

"That's so cool!" Mabel exclaimed. "It must be nice to live on an island."

"Yep," Ridaa agreed. "But when we say no one knows about it, we mean _no one ever knows about it _so, it has to be a secret between us four only, ok?"

Dipper stared at her. Then he pinched his forefinger and thumb together, twisted to look like he was locking a lock, and pretended to throw away its key. Mabel copied him.

"Thanks, guys," Ridaa grinned.

"Alright, our turn again!" Riduu declared. "This makes six to six, right? My question now is…what do you guys hate about Stan?"

Dipper answered this one almost too immediately. "He's annoying, he's stubborn, he's way too bossy, he's cheap, he's annoying, he's telling _lies _all the time-" Mabel slapped his arm hard. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Welcome to my world," Riduu muttered.

"We just don't like the fact that he's not even half of the description 'Best Great Uncle in the World'," Mabel said, rolling her eyes. "But I guess that's not important. After all, he's still family."

"Now, what do _you _guys hate about Naroko?" Dipper asked.

"That's not fair!" Ridaa complained. "No one said anything about letting you repeat the question."

Dipper smirked. "Exactly. And I didn't _technically _repeat the entire question, did I?"

Ridaa scowled. "We don't intentionally hate our grandfather. He's nice and one of the strongest people I know. But I don't exactly like the 'grandfather' side of his."

Riduu nodded. "He makes us go on some annoying adventures and trips with him. And- no offense- but coming here was one of them."

"But he's still an awesome grandpa. We're lucky to have him,"

Mabel smiled. "I'm glad you're the kinds that care about family,"

"Of course," the Night Shades said together.

"Ok, if anyone else doesn't have any more questions of their minds, please state them now so we can end this game and find out who's the winner," Dipper said.

"I've got a question," Mabel said. "I'd be happy to let you guys win if you just answer it. My question is this: what do you guys do for a living?"

That eight-word question made Ridaa's and Riduu's hearts stop. _'Oh, no,' _Ridaa thought. That was a question they were hoping they _wouldn't _answer. And they couldn't lie or the detector would catch them! What would they say now? Should they tell the truth?

"Kids!" Naroko's voice echoed downstairs. "Time for dinner!"

At that moment, Ridaa and Riduu exhaled the breaths they had held in. "Well!" Ridaa said. "Looks like we have to end it now. Too bad! We could have won. Guess we have to leave this game off in a tie!"

Riduu nodded eagerly. "It was nice playing, guys! We should…socialize more often?"

"Wait!" Dipper said. "But-"

"Boy, am I hungry!" Riduu interrupted. "Come on, Ridaa, let's get some food!" He raced downstairs.

"Let's go, Mystery Twins!" Ridaa called, chasing her brother.

Dipper stomped his foot on the attic floor. "So close!" he groaned.

"I think…" Mabel said. "That those twins have something they're hiding from us. We should find out what it is!"

The brunette boy turned to look at his sister and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You think?"

* * *

**Haha! We're in our own fanfiction! As my brother said, Ridaa and Riduu are our OCs' names, but we use them as fake names. He also said we won't tell you our real names (of course) but you can always call us "Ridaa and Riduu" or "the Night Shades"! After all, it's how we **_**want **_**to be called. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic! I really wish people would review or follow. Any is fine! I just **_**really **_**want people to like our stories! -Ridaa**


	3. Midnight Killing

**Midnight Killing**

The next day, Riduu and Ridaa spent the entire day at the Mystery Shack, working with Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy. The brown haired teen was reading a new issue of the magazine she had been reading yesterday. Both pairs of twins were very bored, seeing that no one was interested in buying the souvenirs Stan sold. Mabel was fumbling around with the edges of her sweater, which had a paintbrush and an palette on it.

Riduu sighed. "Aren't we supposed to be _doing _something today?" he complained.

"Well," Dipper said. "Didn't Grunkle Stan say that you needed to create new tourist attractions? You _do _have some creativity in you, right?"

"Of course," Ridaa said. "But right now, I just _really _want to finish the book I'm reading."

Her brother scoffed. "You have plenty of time to do that _after _work. Don't be such a bookworm, sis,"

Ridaa glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Riduu shouted yet again.

"Why don't you make new merchandise for the gift shop?" Mabel suggested. "I mean…we could _really _use some new stuff."

Ridaa started to look around. Then she spotted a big boulder that wasn't too far away from the Shack. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Ok," she said. "I have a plan. Riduu, follow me."

"Need some help?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, we're good. Just watch and learn." She smiled as she and her twin walked out. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance.

"What's your call?" Riduu asked.

"You'll see," Ridaa replied.

They walked over to the boulder. Ridaa brought out Rustan and started using her weapon to cut up the giant rock as she smashed the blade against its hard surface. Riduu saw where this was going and copied her using Wilton. Once they had a few pieces of rocks as big as their fists, Ridaa sat down on a stump and started using her weapon in dagger mode to carve the rock pieces into different figurines. Riduu did the same with Wilton in its own dagger mode.

"I guess this idea _is _creative," Riduu admitted, holding up his finished carving of a bear.

"Told ya," Ridaa said, looking up and grinning at him. "Since Easter is nearing, why don't we make a few Easter egg and bunny figures as a limited edition sale?"

"Great idea!" Riduu agreed, getting ready to work on an egg. "Oh, and we should probably make figures of the creatures that live in Gravity Falls too."

"Yeah! Like those gnomes and Gobblewonkers and stuff. There's just one problem: we don't know what they look like,"

"You can go back to the Shack and ask Dipper for his book,"

Ridaa frowned. "Will he willingly lend it to me? I mean, I don't think he trusts us yet. I'm not even sure if _we _should trust them yet."

"I'm sure if you give him a good enough reason, he'll let you borrow it for a few minutes. We've already been away for…" Riduu checked his watch. "…an hour or so. He's bound to lend it to you if it involves the merchandise making."

The brown haired girl sighed, standing up. "Fine. I'll be back," Then she headed for the Shack.

Dipper and Mabel were still bored out of their minds. No one was buying stuff from them yet. "How much longer are you guys gonna take with that plan of yours?" Mabel moaned.

"I dunno, another hour, maybe?" Ridaa said. "But in the meantime, we need to borrow your 'number 3' journal, Dipper."

When she said this, the brunette boy grew suspicious. "For what?" he asked.

"We need to take a look at those monsters you mentioned in it. It's for the gift shop. If people found out how they look like, then maybe they'd be more careful?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question but the tone just slipped out of her mouth.

"Guess you have a point," Mabel agreed.

Dipper gripped his journal tightly. He didn't feel comfortable letting someone borrow his book. He didn't even let Mabel touch it! On top of all that, they had only met these twins yesterday. He didn't know them entirely yet. But they _did _trust them enough to tell them some secrets. Speaking of which, Dipper made a mental note to himself to find out what was their answer to his question yesterday.

Reluctantly, he slowly handed the journal over. "Here," he said. "Take care of it, ok? And be _super _sure that no one else but you and your brother will look in it."

Ridaa nodded solemnly. "Thanks, Dipping Sauce!" She said and quickly walked back out.

"Mabel…" Dipper said in an annoyed tone.

Mabel looked at him innocently. "What?" she asked.

Dipper sighed. Clearly she was the only one who could've told the Night Shades about that nickname. The brunette boy wasn't going to be fooled.

"It's so nice to see you share your prized possession with someone you only met for less than twenty four hours," Mabel cooed.

"Shut it, Mabel,"

Ridaa came back to her brother with the journal and they immediately flipped through it together. They got back to work, carving zombies, multi-bears, mermaids, and other weird creatures that people didn't think that existed out of the remaining chunks of rock. After the figurines were created and carved, they twins hand-wiped them with a 50% wet rag. Then they carried their creations in their arms all the way back to the Mystery Shack.

"We're back," Riduu announced.

"Hey," Dipper said. "Are those-"

"The results of the plan I was telling you about?" Ridaa asked. "Yes. Yes, they are." **(A/N: Haha, I'm bringing "Phineas and Ferb" lines into a "Gravity Falls" fanfic. Screw me. No. Ridaa will scold me first **_**then **_**you can screw me.)**

Mabel gasped as she picked up a figurine that looked like the Summerween monster. "They're amazing!" she exclaimed. "The carving is…so awesome!"

"You mean…exquisite?" Ridaa asked.

"Ex- whatnow?"

"Exquisi- Never mind," Apparently, Mabel can't pronounce fancy words.

"How did you get them to be carved out so perfectly?" Dipper asked, stroking a gremlin's head.

Riduu laughed. "It's no big deal. Ridaa and I…well, let's say we're great at Art. We always got perfect scores in our Art projects in school. It's not much of a talent, if you ask me,"

"Are you kidding?" Mabel exclaimed. "You guys are _awesome_! Your _work_ is awesome! I've never even thought someone could make something like this!"

Ridaa smiled. "You think so?"

"My sister's right," Dipper said. "Your artwork is beyond compare. People are gonna love them!"

Riduu and Ridaa looked at each other and broke into chuckles. "What's so funny?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Riduu replied. "It's just…well…we never exactly thought we'd be good artists until now. Thanks for reminding us of that."

The Pines twins grinned at them. The Chiksyoshano twins smiled as well. But they secretly crossed their fingers behind their backs. Dipper and Mabel had no idea how much more Riduu and Ridaa were made of….

* * *

That afternoon, as soon as lunch break ended, the four twelve-year olds immediately got to work on selling their new items at the gift shop. They had even planned everything out. Whenever a new tourist group came, Riduu would lead them to the gift shop after their tour and invite them to look around. Ridaa would describe each item in the best way possible and tell about the figurines later as a finale. Dipper would describe the monsters and creatures they were carved out of and would add a part about how rare they are to find. Riduu would add that the Easter figurines were a limited edition and that each one cost 2- no, 20- no, 200 dollars. Finally, after everyone was convinced that the figurines were a great deal, Mabel took the job of handling the money the tourists paid for. This system went on for the rest of the day, and everyone could see how well the four of them worked together.

"How much do we have?" Dipper asked, when Stan closed the shop.

"About 2 million plus!" Mabel said cheerfully. The two pairs of twins cheered and high-fived each other.

"Oh, and all the figurines are sold out," Mabel added. "Especially the special edition Easter figures. Everyone was saying how great they looked!"

"I was thinking that maybe we should add an addition of 30 dollars worth of paint," Riduu said. "That way, people would want to use them to paint the eggs we carved out."

"Yeah!" Ridaa agreed. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"Who cares?" Stan said, rubbing both Riduu and Ridaa on their heads. The twins got conscious and made sure their bangs still stayed in place and covered their eyes. "I knew you guys would be a great addition to the staff! I sure hope you'll keep it up! With you two money makers- I mean, _kids_ on board, the Mystery Shack will continue to be a huge success!"

"I'm so proud of you two," Naroko said to his grandchildren, petting their shoulders. "I'm glad you fit in nicely."

Riduu and Ridaa forced a smile onto their faces. Their grandfather was wrong. They will _never _fit in anywhere. And the twins were pretty sure he knew that too.

"Well!" Mabel cut in. "It's 9 o'clock! Time to hit the hay. We have another big day coming up! Like they say, another day, another dollar!"

Stan laughed. "That's my girl! Hey, Dipper, why can't you have Mabel's spirit, huh?" Dipper glared at him when he said that. Everyone laughed.

They said their good nights and the six of them went to their rooms. The two pairs of twins each got dressed for bed and brushed their teeth. Riduu and Ridaa crawled into their sleeping bags while Dipper and Mabel crawled into their beds.

"Good night!" Mabel called out.

Ridaa yawned. "Good night,"

"Good night," Riduu said.

Dipper gave a light laugh. "Good night…" Then, he passed out and Mabel soon did the same.

Ridaa tried to fall asleep. But ten minutes later, she was being shaken awake by her brother. "Riduu, go to sleep!" she whisper-hissed, not opening her eyes.

"But Reader, I want to go hunting!" Riduu complained. Ridaa scowled when he used her nickname. "Don't we usually do that on Sundays?"

Ridaa turned in her sleep. It was true, it _was _a Sunday night and the Night Shades usually went hunting on Sunday midnight. "Before, _I _was the one who reminded you of hunting night," Ridaa grumbled. "Now that we're in Gravity Falls, it's _you _who's reminding me of it. Talk about a copier! Thanks a lot, Redo."

Riduu also scowled when Ridaa used _his _nickname. He was always blamed for repeating everything that she did (even though if Riduu was the older one) and always insisted that he didn't mean to.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Are we hunting or not?"

Ridaa sighed. They never missed a single Sunday hunting night. No way were they going to break the routine again. The brown haired girl sat up in her sleeping bag. "Fine, bro, but if we don't find anything in those woods, I'm blaming you for ruining my first night at Gravity Falls!"

Riduu grinned. The Night Shades made sure to move slowly as they grabbed their blue and red jackets and zipped them up over their red and blue T-shirts. Slipping on their purple sneakers, they also lit up two lanterns that they had packed away for the trip. Tiptoeing carefully, they were able to slip away from the Mystery Shack and into the dark forest of Gravity Falls.

* * *

"_This can't be happening…"_

"_This is reality!"_

"_I wish they never even existed!"_

"_I want to stop. NOW!"_

"_Please let me go!"_

"_I'll do anything, just don't hurt them!"_

"_We'll distract them, just go!"_

"_We're friends, after all!"_

"_We will never leave you!"_

"_It doesn't matter what you are…"_

"_We will always be there for each other."_

"_Dipper! Mabel!"_

"_Riduu! Ridaa!"_

"_What now, child?" A raspy voice was saying. "Have you chosen your fate?"_

"NO!" Dipper yelled, as he bolted upright. He panted as he looked around. _'It was just a dream,' _he sighed, relieved.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Do you realize what time it is?"

The brunette boy looked at the clock on his side table. It read 12:00. "Midnight?" he asked.

"Exactly! What are you doing up, screaming your head off?"

"It…it was nothing," Dipper said hesitantly. "Just a bad dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

"I…can't explain. It was just all black, and all I heard was voices,"

"Wow. Tough dream. What do you think, Riduu and Ridaa?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "They're still asleep, Mabel," he said, looking down at his bed. His eyes widened at he _didn't _see: the Night Shades were not there.

"Where are Riduu and Ridaa?" Dipper said, jumping up.

"I don't know!" Mabel exclaimed, getting off her bed. "We were all just asleep!"

"We have to find them!"

Mabel smirked at her brother. "Oh, so _now _you care about them? What changed you mind, dear brother?"

Dipper scowled at her. "Just shut up about it, alright? They could probably be in danger and we need to save them,"

Mabel smiled, grabbing her grappling hook. "Let's go!"

Dipper smiled back at her as he lit up a lantern.

* * *

Ridaa sighed as they walked through the woods. "I wish Dash and Speed were here…" she complained.

Riduu sighed as well. Speed was Ridaa's mare and Dash was Riduu's stallion. They both got the twin horses when they were four years old (same age they got their weapons) and they always looked out for each other. The Night Shades were sad to learn that they had to leave them on the island for three months without them around. But at least the horses knew their owners would return.

Riduu gripped on Wilton's handle tightly, the silver blade glowing lightly in the dark. "I know it's hard to know they're not here," he said. "But don't worry! We'll see them as soon as summer vacation's over."

Ridaa sighed again. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish summer would end soon," Riduu laughed at her statement.

They continued to walk around the woods, gripping onto their swords as the silently searched for an animal to kill. "What can we find in a forest like this?" The brown haired boy thought aloud. "It's not like ours back on the island. What can this forest give us?"

Ridaa shrugged, twirling Rustan in her hand. "I don't know, but I'd like to put it to that challenge,"

Riduu nodded slowly, still inspecting his surroundings. Even if he had his jacket and hood on, he was still freezing. Shivering, he rubbed his arms and blew into his hands to keep warm. His breath was creating tiny puffs of air because of the coldness. Ridaa was doing the same.

"I feel like we're not supposed to go in this part of the woods…" She said nervously.

Riduu scoffed. "Please. We've been going in more dangerous parts around our own forest and others as well. I'm sure this place is no different from the other woods we've been in!"

Ridaa wasn't entirely convinced. She gripped Rustan harder and put a hand over her covered eye, like she and Riduu always did when they were nervous. Her brother sighed when she did this.

Then he did something that both of them rarely did in front of other people, but usually did in front of each other. Riduu set down his lantern on the ground, put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and made her look at him. He carefully removed the bangs that covered his right eye to reveal it. **(A/N: Don't worry, you'll find out about how it looks like soon enough)**

"Look into my eye," he said. "I assure you. There's nothing to worry about as long as were not separated."

Ridaa smiled softly and began to relax a bit. Riduu covered his eye again as he grinned at her and picked up his lantern. Their eyes didn't have special powers but the twins knew that they would both feel comfortable again once they saw each other's eye.

"Let's keep going," Riduu instructed. Ridaa nodded as they continued to walk through the woods.

They've been walking for a few more minutes until Riduu heard a rustling sound in the bushes. "Riduu," Ridaa whispered to her brother. He nodded and readied their swords.

"Wait for it," Riduu said. So they did. The rustling was becoming louder and louder.

Then it stopped. "Huh?" Ridaa said, confused.

Riduu ran towards the bush. "Hyah!" he shouted, slashing Wilton at it.

"Whoa, whoa!" a voice yelped.

"What the…" Riduu and Ridaa said together.

Out from the bushes emerged Dipper and Mabel, holding their own lanterns to give the four of them light. "Dipper? Mabel?" Ridaa asked.

"Riduu? Ridaa?" Dipper asked as well. "What are you guys doing here? In the woods…in the middle of the night?"

"Uh…couldn't sleep?" Riduu said/asked.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Ok, not really. We're hunting,"

"Hunting?" Dipper asked. "For what?"

Ridaa sighed. "We usually do this back home. Every Sunday midnight, we go to our forest on our island and we hunt for animals and stuff,"

"O-kay…? But why at midnight?"

Riduu shrugged. "It's calmer for us. Plus, no one can see us hunting at night. We've never been caught once."

"Until now," Ridaa added.

"Why do you even have to go hunting in the first place?" Mabel asked.

"Because it's cool! We _love _to hunt all the time!" Riduu replied.

"Well, I still find it confusing for you to be hunting at night," Dipper said. "But I'm pretty sure you won't be finding anything at all at this hour. Unless you're looking for monsters rather than animals, _that's _understandable."

Ridaa frowned. "Really now?"

"Yes, really,"

Suddenly, there was a howling sound. "What was that?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know…" Riduu answered.

"I think it was a-" Ridaa was saying, but was interrupted by yet another howl. Only this time, it seemed louder and closer.

Riduu and Ridaa held out their swords in the direction of the howls as the four kids stood back to back. It was then when Dipper realized Rustan and Wilton and gasped. "Th-That's…"

"Yes, yes, we have our own swords," Riduu muttered. "Can we please get to that explanation later?"

Dipper hastily nodded and brought out his Swiss Army knife. Mabel didn't have any kind of sharp object with her so she just held the lantern in one hand and a pointy stick in the other.

The howl sounded again and it was the loudest of all. Just then, there was a leap from the bushes at Riduu's side as it was about to attack them. With a light gasp, he quickly slashed Wilton at the animal and it fell to the ground with a thud.

The four kids bent to look at the animal closely. It was a grey wolf.

Dipper froze at what he saw. Riduu had just killed an animal that had almost killed them. Mabel gulped. Ridaa bent down and dipped a finger in the wolf's scattered blood. "This is _not _good…" she muttered.

Then there was a louder howl and growling sounds. More wolves surrounded the two pairs of twins, baring their teeth and fangs as they trotted towards them. One wolf went up to the dead wolf's body and sniffed it. Growling loudly, it looked at the four with the most devilish wolf eyes they have ever seen. Then it howled and the other wolves howled.

"Run?" Dipper asked, hopefully and frantically.

"No," Riduu answered, grinning. "_Fight_."

Some wolves charged. Ridaa charged at them and slashed two of them at the sides. They lay dead on the forest floor. Two more charged directly at Riduu and he didn't have time to dodge. Instead, he rolled away and ended up behind the wolves. He quickly attacked them from behind and blood poured out of them.

Poor Dipper and Mabel, who didn't have enough fighting experience like Riduu and Ridaa growing up, were both shaking terrified in their places. "We have to do something!" Dipper shouted. "We've fought many monsters before and we can't even handle a few wolves!"

Mabel wasn't listening. She was staring at a wolf horrifyingly as it was walking towards her with an angry look on its face. Suddenly, it charged.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel shut her eyes closed as she swung her stick and stabbed the wolf in the back. It gave a faint howl and whimper as it fell to the ground and lay dead. Dipper stared at his sister amazingly.

"Ha!" Mabel said victoriously. "Alpha twin!"

Dipper scowled. "It was only _one_ wolf anyway!" he protested. He didn't notice a wolf come up behind him. "Dipper, look out!" Mabel shouted.

The brunette boy turned quickly enough to find a wolf charging at him. He shrieked and tried running away. But the wolf wouldn't let him leave his sight. Mabel sighed at her brother being chased by a wolf as she went and killed another with her stick.

Riduu and Ridaa were back to back as two wolves cornered them. The wolves charged but the twins didn't move. The moment the wolves came at them, the Night Shades jumped up into the air. The wolves banged their heads together. They were dizzy for a second but the twins stabbed their backs with their swords before they had a chance to recover. Blood spilled, but they didn't even flinch.

Dipper, however, was still being chased by the same wolf. "Ah!" he yelped as he came towards a dead end. He turned and the wolf was still charging at him. He was frozen with fear. Giving a silent prayer, he managed to move away from the wolf's direction. Its head bashed against a tree mid-charge and was knocked unconscious. Dipper breathed out a huge sigh of relief and stabbed the wolf in the heart.

Riduu and Ridaa were fighting the last couple of wolves. Whenever they lunged, the twins would back flip to dodge or simply punch or kick it. The wolves shook off the attacks and growled at them. One of the wolves was charging at maximum speed and bit Ridaa's ankle. He winced in slight pain but he managed to stab the wolf dead.

Riduu slightly gasped at his sister's wound as she went to lie on the ground. The last wolf charged at both of them but Riduu kicked it away. The wolf crashed onto the floor and into a tree. Before it could get back up, Riduu sprinted towards it and stabbed its heart.

All wolves were finally dead on the floor. Dipper and Mabel were amazed by the Night Shades' victorious battle. They expected Riduu to be cheering or whatever but instead he quickly knelt next to Ridaa.

"At least we can have wolf meat tomorrow," she joked, as if the pain of the ankle wasn't there anymore.

Riduu laughed. "We've never had wolves for dinner yet, have we? There were never any wolves on the island,"

"There's a first time for everything,"

"You ok?"

"Of course,"

Ridaa stood up slowly. It was if the pain had subsided quickly. Dipper gasped at this. "How did you-"

"We've dealt with stuff worse than this in the past," Ridaa interrupted. "Don't worry about me. It's _you two _we should be worrying about. We saw that wolf, Dip. Are you ok? Did it get you?"

Dipper blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I was worried about what could happen with you two! I know you went hunting before, but…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Honestly, you guys were incredible!" Mabel exclaimed. "Those kicks and punches were so cool! And the back flips were epic! Oh, and you really stabbed so fast, I could barely even-"

"Aw, it's no big deal, Mabes," Riduu interrupted.

"But it is! How…how did you do it?"

Riduu and Ridaa looked at each other nervously. The Mystery Twins looked at them for an answer.

Finally, Ridaa gave a sigh. "I guess it's time for you guys to know our secret,"

The four kids sat down on the ground, not even minding of there was wolf blood everywhere around them. "Riduu and I…" Ridaa started. "Are not exactly ordinary kids."

Mabel frowned. "Uh, _yeah_, we can totally see that. But what we want to know is _how _and _why_,"

Riduu exhaled. "Thing is, we have to start from the beginning. When we were born, our grandparents didn't want our parents to be together since they were still too young that time. They said they needed four more years to truly be together if they loved each other _that _much. So they came up with the 'brilliant' idea to split up and maybe reunite when the time was right. Only our grandparents didn't know that our parents had us. My sister stayed with our mom and I stayed with our dad. For four years, we knew nothing but learning how to stay hidden. That's why we're so mysterious and secretive of things. We never really knew how to deal with the world. Our family reunited when Ridaa and I turned exactly four years old. Of course, we were glad we found each other. At that time, we learned how to fight, survive, hunt, and live. We earned our very first weapons that day: Rustan is the name of Ridaa's sword and Wilton's the name of mine. We also got our own horses: Speed is Ridaa's and Dash is mine. We left them back at the island."

"For the next eight years of our lives," Ridaa continued. "We learned more about the world. And because we did, we aimed to never get noticed by anyone. Ever. We learned about the bad and horrible things people did. We tried helping people more. But that didn't change the world much. Riduu and I had no choice but to go through drastic measures."

"What are you saying, Ridaa?" Dipper asked.

The Night Shades looked at each other and inhaled a deep breath. "Riduu and I are killers," Ridaa confessed. "The reason why people know us is not only because we wear cloaks all the time."

"It's also because Ridaa and I have done a violence against the law and we can never regret or change it," Riduu finished.

"We know it's a sin…"

"But we can never really help it. When someone does something wrong, we just feel the need to kill them,"

"We're also known for our speed and agility. We're fast because our horses are one of the fastest animals in the world. But our natural agility is one of the reasons why we haven't been arrested yet. Once someone comes near us and threatens to throw us in jail, we make one slit through the neck and they will immediately run away."

"We didn't really want to tell you guys. After all, we only met two days ago and we didn't want to scare you."

"Scared?" Mabel scoffed. "The Mystery Twins? Scared? You should be joking!"

"We've faced monsters, weird creatures, and crazy little mind aliens," Dipper said. "You think we'd be afraid of some twelve-year old murderers? No offense."

"I don't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed," Ridaa grumbled.

"Sorry!" Mabel waved her hands in an apologetic way. "But the point is…"

"It doesn't matter what you are…" Dipper said.

"Yeah. We're friends now, and friendship never changes!"

Dipper nodded, but he also felt like he had déjà vu. Didn't he just say one of the lines somewhere…?

'_Oh, right!' _he thought. _'I said it in that dream tonight! Wait…could it be that those lines will be said in the future? They sounded scary and creepy, though…'_

"Thanks, guys," Ridaa smiled softly. "I…I guess I'm glad you don't think lowly of us."

"No way!" Mabel shook her head. "You guys are the best! We'd be honored to be friends with you!"

Riduu chuckled. "I don't think you'd want to say that," he said. Wilton then began to shrink in his hand until it became in knife form. He stuck it in his pocket and Ridaa did the same process for Rustan.

"That's so cool!" Dipper exclaimed. "You weapons can do that?"

"Yeah…" Ridaa admitted. "Guess we forgot to tell you that we own magic items. So, anyway, are you guys sure you're ok? None of the wolves bit you or anything?"

"Nope!" Mabel said. "We're totally fine, thank you!" Then, she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Riduu demanded.

Then, Dipper chuckled with her. "Oh, nothing. It's just that…on the day you came, I was complaining to Mabel that I thought we were gonna have to be looking out for two more people who don't know about what we're doing to help Gravity Falls. Now that you're here, I guess I was wrong. It was clearly the other way around: the two people are looking out for us and we know everything about them."

"Haha…yeah!" Ridaa agreed reluctantly. Apparently, the Night Shades were still keeping _one _more secret from the Mystery Twins and they still didn't know about it.

"I'm glad we've all gotten to be best friends now!" Mabel said happily, going in for a group hug. "Right, guys?"

Dipper smiled at the Chiksyoshano twins. "Yup!"

Ridaa grinned at the Pines twins and Riduu did the same. "You bet," they said together.

"Well!" Mabel said, yawning. "Time to go back!"

They all stood up. Riduu looked around before picking up the best wolf body he could find and carrying it on his back, not really minding the blood that spilled on his jacket.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Are you _really _going to bring that back to the Mystery Shack? And aren't you afraid of blood?"

Riduu's eyes gleamed. "Blood's nothing! I can always wash it off my jacket tomorrow morning. And yeah, we always bring the hunting prize home afterwards, see. I mean…I thought we agreed that we wanted to try wolf meat for once!" Then he smiled slyly. "Hey, maybe we could cut off the head, stuff it, and sell a few bucks for it at the gift shop."

The four kids burst into laughter. This was only the start of a new budding friendship.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Wrote it myself again! I worked hard for it! In case you don't know, it's really true that my sister and I are good at art. Not that I'm bragging! Please follow and review! PLEASE. -Riduu**


	4. Hunt of Fear

**Hunt of Fear**

Three months were coming by fast. Summer was about to end soon. Dipper, Mabel, Ridaa, and Riduu were having a great summer spending time together. They continued to work at the Mystery Shack, with Ridaa and Riduu becoming a great success in making the new tourist attractions and gift shop items. The Mystery Twins may have stumbled across a few more weird creatures, but this time, the Night Shades were there for them. The four kids liked going on camping trips, having hunting night every Sunday, and just hang out with each other. Most of the time, Mabel and Dipper liked watching Ridaa and Riduu practice their sword fighting. It was great fun for them.

Over the past months, Ridaa and Riduu got to know everyone else more. They had met Candy and Grenda, and that's when the twins realized Mabel's boy crazy side. Ridaa despised that side of hers. So,whenever the three girls had a sleepover, the brown haired girl would join both Dipper and Riduu for their own sleepover under the stars. Finally, Dipper didn't have to be alone.

The Night Shades also met Pacifica, and they hated her the minute they saw her. Whenever she made one bad comment about the Mystery Twins, Ridaa and Riduu would come at her at get at her face. The goods news is, she rarely made fun of them anymore. The bad news is, they often got themselves confronted by the cops, in which the twins thought were the dumbest police officers they've ever been confronted by.

Unfortunately, they also came across Gideon soon enough. Ridaa was annoyed about how a kid younger than her was flirting with Mabel. The Chiksyoshanos threatened him to stay away from them once, but he was unaffected. Until they started beating him up and made him run away.

But the person that the twins were most uncomfortable with was Robbie. The Night Shades soon saw him as Wendy's ex-boyfriend and Dipper's archenemy. Whenever they saw them fight about Wendy behind her back, both twins got fidgety and felt like they wanted to leave the room. Apparently, the thought of Dipper crushing on a girl older than him was not one of the things they had most expected coming from him. _'If only Wendy knew…' _Ridaa thought once, sighing to herself.

Other than all these people, the two pairs of twins enjoyed each other's company. They became best friends pretty quickly and they did everything together during the summer. But even until now, Dipper and Mabel still didn't know about Ridaa's and Riduu's big secret. Now, summer was almost coming to an end, and both pairs were almost about to head back to their home cities…until disaster was about to strike.

* * *

It was July 22. A typical Saturday morning for the Mystery Twins and the Night Shades. At that time, they were just doing their work back at the gift shop, with Mabel and Ridaa playing a game of chess (Mabel had a pawn chess piece on her sweater for that) while Riduu and Dipper were sweeping the floors.

"Checkmate!" Ridaa said, grinning when she moved one of her chess pieces.

"No fair!" Mabel complained. "It's your first time! Cheater!" She pushed Ridaa playfully.

"Nuh-uh!" Ridaa pushed her back. "I just followed the instructions you told me!"

Mabel stuck her tongue out and Ridaa did the same. Then they laughed together.

"Girls," Dipper muttered. Riduu rolled his eyes at their sisters.

Ridaa stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Boys," she shot back. Mabel made a goofy face at their brothers.

Riduu laughed and sprayed Mabel with some Silly String he stole from the gift shop. Shrieking, Mabel also went and stole one can to get back at him.

Dipper and Ridaa laughed as well and joined in the fun. Everyone was laughing and spraying each other as they started a Silly String war. Once all cans were empty, Ridaa chuckled. "Whoops," she said.

"Man, I sure hope Grunkle Stan doesn't expect us to pay for these," Dipper muttered, shaking his can.

"Well," Riduu said. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna make us do _something_ as punishment."

Suddenly, Stan came into the gift shop with wide arms. "Great news, kids!" he exclaimed. "I'm making you go on a day off tomorrow!"

"Huh?" All four said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, it's unusual of me. But after all the things you did to make the Shack a great whoop, Naroko insisted. And after I've seen the amounts of the money you got me, I couldn't say no! Well…at least I couldn't find a good reason to,"

"Awesome!" Mabel cheered. "A day off!"

"So this is what it's like to be rewarded for once!" Dipper laughed.

"I was right!" Riduu exclaimed. "Stan _was_ gonna make us do something: make us go twenty four hours off work!"

"Thanks, Stan!" Ridaa said. "We appreciate it!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go sappy on me. You still have more work to do _today _so make it worthwhile," With that, he left.

"I've never had a day off before," Riduu said excitedly. "Probably because Ridaa and I never worked before."

"Well then, let's make it a special one!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Starting tomorrow, let's do whatever we can to fill a whole new scrapbook filled with pictures of us on our first vacation off work!"

Dipper scoffed. "_Another _scrapbook? Are you sure about that idea? Mabel, you've already made three scrapbooks over the summer. One for our first times doing different stuff…"

"One for all the things we did on our whole vacation together…" Ridaa continued.

"And one for all the crazy stuff and photo bombs we did." Riduu added.

Mabel simply laughed. "Ok, I admit, I take my camera _everywhere _and I get crazy every time I would miss a scrapbookortunity! So, I'm not changing my mind on the scrapbook idea! Come on, it's our very first day off! Let's make it worthwhile!"

Her twin brother sighed. "You sound like it's going to be our very first _summer_. Besides, what else can we do tomorrow? We've already done _everything _we possibly could for the entire vacation!"

"Well, it _is _Sunday tomorrow, right?" Ridaa said. "You know what that means?"

Her twin's eyes lit up. "Hunting night!"

"Yup! At least we have _that _planned,"

Mabel groaned. "But that's gonna be at _midnight_! We have to plan our _morning _and _afternoon _and _evening_!"

"Actually, for the evening, I was planning on going camping tonight," Dipper piped in. "You know, start a fire, cook some hotdogs, roast marshmallows, tell scary stories?"

"Sounds like fun," Ridaa beamed. "What else?"

"Fishing?" Mabel suggested.

Riduu wrinkled his nose. "Didn't _you _guys go fishing once? And in the end, it resulted to finding a mechanical Gobblewonker?"

"Right, right. No fishing. So what?"

Deep in thought, he tapped his chin. "How about we teach you guys a few lessons on how to survive like we do?"

As he said that, Dipper's attention was turned to him immediately. "You mean, like fight? For real? Are you serious?"

"Of course! I mean, after all, the only weapons you guys have are a Swiss Army knife and a pointy stick, and even _you _guys couldn't handle them right whenever we go on our hunting trips. No offense,"

"None taken. It's true, anyway. But honestly, it's no fair! _You _both have _real _weapons and _we _get stuck with _nothing_!"

Ridaa hesitated. "Perhaps we can change that," she said. Then she clapped her hands together. "Ok! I got it. Tomorrow, we can go make you guys some new daggers out of some rocks!"

"Rocks?" Riduu, Dipper, and Mabel mused.

"Why rocks?" Mabel asked.

"Hey, I've seen some people use rocks as their weapons!"

"Yeah, sure," Dipper said sarcastically. "If you're aiming for the _Ice Age_."

Ridaa rolled her eyes. "Look, I swear, it's easy to use rocks as a good weapon. _I _had a rock as _my _first dagger,"

"Mm," Riduu said suddenly. "_My _first dagger was a piece of steel. We have something not in common now."

Ridaa glared. "At least they were both made out of scrap pieces!" she shouted.

"So here's what we'll do!" Riduu turned to the Pines, ignoring his sister. "We'll go find a piece of steel and some rocks tomorrow, and then we can combine them to make your daggers! It will only take a couple of hours in the morning and you can help us when they're being created."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mabel said happily.

"But what do you plan to do at noon?" Dipper asked.

"If you won't insist on going fishing, could we at least prank some people?" Ridaa asked and grinned. "Riduu and I _love _to prank. We always do it…after killing…"

"Well, alright!" Mabel agreed. "It will be the time of our lives!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow already!" Riduu said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Ridaa, Dipper, and Mabel said together. The four kids did a group high five.

* * *

The two pairs of twins woke up at 8 o'clock sharp and immediately got started on making the daggers. Mabel had new sweater that day, which had a dagger on it this time. To start everything, Riduu found some pieces of steel from a car repairing shop nearby and Ridaa found some rocks in the forest. They worked there, with both Dipper and Mabel watching closely as the Night Shades melted, shaped, and hardened the blades and shined the handles. Two hours later, the finished weapons were made and the Mystery Twins finally had their very own daggers.

"Scrapbookortunity!" Mabel exclaimed, taking a picture of her and Dipper holding their new weapons. "Thanks so much, guys! Wait 'till I show Candy and Grenda!"

"Whoa, Mabes," Ridaa said. "Weapons are death-inviting things. Daggers like these can be super sharp and extremely dangerous, so you have to be cautious. Unlike us, we've had hardcore experience for the past eight years. You guys are just beginners and we still have to teach you, so you have to be sure that no one will ever find out about your new blades."

"No problem," Dipper smiled, ready for some action.

By 11:30, they started their dagger defense practice first. "So, this is the tricky part," Riduu was telling Mabel. "When someone throws something at you, you have to know where exactly it's being directed at you so you can defend yourself quickly. This takes time, but maybe we should start with some-"

"Hey, Dipping Sauce!" Mabel interrupted, calling to her brother. "Throw some of that steel at me because Wendy is gonna be with Robbie forever and ever!"

'_What a horrible insult_," Riduu thought. Dipper, on the other hand, took it as a major offense. He scowled, picked up some of the leftover steel parts, and threw it at Mabel in anger. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Wait, Dipper!" Ridaa shouted.

Too late. The steel aimed for Mabel. But the moment it was ten centimeters near her body, she blocked all the pieces with ease, just as Riduu instructed her to do. The pieces fell to the forest floor with a clang.

"That was awesome, Mabel!" Riduu exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Whee!" Mabel said gleefully, as she was spinning around in a circle. "Silliness never fails me again!"

"O-kay…?" Riduu sweatdropped. "I guess we can go for that in the lesson as well."

Then, they did dagger throwing practice. "Just aim and throw in a straight line," Ridaa was telling Dipper.

"Right," Dipper muttered. "And how exactly am I gonna do that?"

Ridaa hesitated. "Just follow your instincts," she confirmed.

Dipper, looking unconvinced, sighed and stared at the tree trunk twenty meters in front of him. Aiming at it carefully, he squinted, lifted his dagger…and threw it. It flew across the forest and landed on the trunk with a thud. Looking at it closely, you could see it was a bull's eye.

"Ha!" Dipper said victoriously. "I did it! Take _that _Mabel! Take _that _Robbie! Take _that _manotaurs!"

"What?" Ridaa asked.

"Nothing. I did it!"

"Well done on the first try," Ridaa smiled. "I knew a best friend of mine would make it through."

Dipper smiled back, his cheeks tainted in a hint of pink. "Thanks?" he said/asked. Ridaa laughed.

Just then, she saw a shadow in the trees. Ridaa gasped. But when she blinked, it disappeared. She rubbed her eye to make sure she didn't imagine it. But it was completely gone. She decided to ignore it.

At one, they had lunch at Lazy Susan's diner. They told her about their day off and she allowed them to have free food. "It's on the house!" she had said. "Anything for good friends and relatives of Stan!"

"How are things going with you two by the way?" Mabel asked her.

"Oh, it's great! He really is a charmer! And he calls me all the time!"

"That's great!" Riduu said through gritted teeth, trying not to laugh. The four of them knew very well that Stan had only called her once and that was to ask her to cook dinner at the Shack…which had suddenly been discontinued. Whenever Stan tried to compliment her, it usually backfired and Lazy Susan just laughed at him. Not to mention the dozens and dozens of cats that Stan had found out Lazy Susan had. So he has been trying to avoid her most of the time now and she hasn't even noticed.

Once lunch was finished, they headed for their first victim: Pacifica. They were able to find her house and peek through her bedroom window. They saw her brushing her long blonde hair in front of the mirror while talking to one of her friends through her cell phone.

"How are we gonna prank her?" Mabel asked.

"Well…" Riduu said. "I have a plan."

Inside her house, Pacifica was boasting to her friend about the new dress she got. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's _way _better than anyone else's and- (we suggest you read past this part, it is not good for your social health, so we're gonna skip it)" Suddenly, the lights flickered off in her bedroom. "Hey!" she screamed.

Moments later, the lights flickered back on and Pacifica scoffed. "Sorry, as I was saying-" She suddenly let out a blood-curling scream.

As she turned her attention to her mirror again, what she saw wasn't her reflection but an image of a zombie! It slowly pretended to reach out to her from the mirror.

As she screamed, Ridaa, Mabel, and Dipper were giggling from her window as they cast a projector from it **(A/N: Where did they get a projector, you ask? My brother carries some mysterious things with him all the time, even in real life!) **Riduu was also laughing elsewhere when he had cut off Pacifica's electric system. Mabel had brought out her camera and was taking pictures of her screaming face.

Once the blonde realized it was a trick, her make-up covered face was now a color of steaming red. "What the hell?!" she shrieked. The four kids stopped laughing as Riduu went to join them.

Pacifica waved a hand through the projector image, growing angrier. She looked around furiously but the two pairs of twins were able to run away from her house just in time, bursting out in laughter. "That was epic!" Mabel asked in between giggles. "Who's next?"

They headed over to the Gleefuls' residence. Lucky for the four, he was taking a bath somewhere in the house. "What should we do with him?" Dipper asked.

Ridaa thought for a moment until she suddenly saw a beehive close by. Grinning, she carefully extracted some of its honey with some bees stuck to it. Luckily, the bees were fast asleep and she didn't get stung. Going back to the others, they had gotten Gideon's favorite hairbrush and Ridaa dripped some of the honey onto it.

Then Mabel had gotten some spray paint that was also near them and exchanged it with Gideon's hair spray, making sure the labels were also swapped. The four of them were laughing softly as they did this but froze instantly when Gideon came into his room. Quickly, they ducked into their hiding place.

Gideon was humming and whistling while he had a towel wrapped around him, like a cute little baby. Riduu and Dipper hurriedly covered their sisters' eyes with their hands.

"What the-" Ridaa started. But Riduu had also covered her mouth.

Gideon had finished changing and was about to brush his hair. Ridaa and Mabel tried to peek through their brothers' fingers to see what was going on.

As Gideon brushed, the honey stuck to his hair, making it harder for the brush to comb through. "Stupid thing!" he growled. He threw it across the room, not realizing that the honey and bees were in his hair. Dipper and Riduu were trying hard not to laugh.

Then the young psychic grabbed the spray paint and sprayed his hair. Instantly, his hair turned a sickly shade of dark green. Once Gideon got a good look of himself at the mirror, he screamed even louder and girlier than Pacifica did.

Unable to contain the laughter, Mabel was giggling so hard as she took pictures. But she had forgotten to turn off the flash and Gideon saw. "Who's there?!" he shouted, about to head for his window.

"Uh oh," Ridaa said. "We're dead."

Fortunately, they weren't. The bees had woken up from Gideon's screams and they had started to attack his hair. "AAAHHH!" he shrieked, scrambling at his hair. "Shoo! Get away, you vermin! Gah!"

Still bursting into fits of laughter, Mabel continued to take pictures as Riduu, Ridaa, and Dipper were laughing hysterically at Gideon's new hairdo. It was a mess! The honey stuck to his new green locks were especially hilarious.

Before they could almost get caught again, they hightailed it out of there. Continuing to laugh, Ridaa called out, "I've forgotten how fun it was to prank!" he laughed.

"Me too!" Riduu laughed. But as he said that, he had thought that he had seen a dark figure somewhere as they ran. He stopped to look around for it, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Was that…" he said to himself. Eventually, he shook his head and ignored it.

Soon, it was five o'clock. They headed back for the Mystery Shack and was greeted by Soos, who was wiping the merchandise. "'Sup, dudes," he said. "How's your day off? Heard Stan gave you one today."

"It was awesome, so far," Mabel grinned. "The day's not over yet! We still have our evening to be excited for!"

"Cool. So, enjoy and all that." Without another word, he left the room.

"What was that about?" Ridaa asked.

Dipper shrugged. "You know Soos," he said. "Always busy and whatnot. He makes it seem like being a repair man is the most important job at the Shack."

Riduu frowned. "I wouldn't want to be him. Working hard is a pain,"

"I hear you,"

The four started to prepare for their camping night. Ridaa and Mabel got their sleeping bags, pillows, pajamas, flashlights, lamps and lanterns, matches, water bottles, marshmallows, and hotdogs. Riduu and Dipper went to collect enough firewood for the entire night.

As they worked, Ridaa and Riduu both felt a strange presence in the air. It was as if someone was watching them. But they didn't see any dark shadows or figures anywhere. By six, the Night Shades decided to talk about it.

"I don't feel safe about tonight anymore," Ridaa declared.

"Well, we can't back out on them now!" Riduu exclaimed. "We promised them a fun night outdoors with nothing else to worry about but each other."

"But Riduu, I feel like we're being watched! It won't be safe for them,"

"Wait…you can't possibly think that _they're _here,"

Ridaa didn't answer. Riduu didn't need one. He knew it was _exactly _what she thought.

Riduu grabbed his sister's shoulders. "We _won't _let them kill us," he said seriously. "Even if we can't kill them, we'll make sure they _will _be defeated."

"But how?" Ridaa asked sadly. How can they be defeated when they're already dead?"

Riduu didn't answer. Ridaa hung her head. "We'll figure something out," he said finally. "But now, let's not think about it at the moment."

By six, it was time to move out. The four kids headed for the deepest part of the forest, not minding the dark or the creepy sounds as they got closer.

Dipper shuddered from the cold. "Brrr," he said, hugging the firewood he carried closer to his body. "I wish this were on fire now."

"If it were on fire, you'd be dead!" Mabel said, ever so cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious. I had _no idea _that would happen!"

"We're here!" Ridaa announced before the Mystery Twins could start another argument.

The heart of the forest was nice and flat. There were some logs to sit on that were used from their last camping trip. The cool summer night breeze blew around them. Riduu and Dipper dropped their wood at the center of the logs as they also started to prepare their tents. Ridaa was trying to start the fire while Mabel was bringing out everyone's stuff. Once Dipper brought the hotdogs out, they proceeded to roast them over the campfire.

Mabel's hotdog was the first one to finish being roasted. She grabbed it off her stick and popped it into her mouth. "This is the life!" she said happily with her mouth full.

"Too bad we have to work again tomorrow," Dipper sighed, munching on his hotdog.

"At least I got a lot of pictures today!"

Ridaa smiled at her friends but she glanced worriedly at her brother. He gave her a smile that told her to just relax but it didn't seem that he was convincing himself either.

"So, what are we hunting for tonight?" Dipper asked, grinning excitedly.

The brown haired girl opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She was almost about to give away a fear. "Why don't we just scout around and see what we can find?" Riduu suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," Mabel said, smiling.

Then the four started to roast marshmallows. Dipper started telling a story about the bottomless pit and Riduu laughed when he got to the part of the "Voice Over" story. Ridaa, however, wasn't paying attention. She was glancing around nervously, trying to look out for anything that could be close to them in the dark.

"Reader, you ok?" Mabel asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ridaa sighed annoyingly when she used her nickname but said, "Yeah, I'm ok,"

"Well, if you're tensed up about something, why don't we go on our hunt early?" Dipper suggested.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. Why not?" Ridaa smiled gratefully at her friend.

They all prepared their lanterns and Ridaa and Riduu zipped their jackets on. They grabbed their weapons in knife form and stuffed them in the pockets. Mabel and Dipper got their new daggers and camera. As they prepared, Riduu also brought something unusual with him.

"Why do you need to bring a vacuum on hunting night, Redo?" Dipper asked.

Riduu scowled at his nickname as he put the small vacuum cleaner around his belt. "Nothing," he replied. "Just…nothing."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. Apparently, they weren't convinced.

The left their camping site. They plunged deeper into the forest darkness and soon, Mabel began to tremble with fear. And excitement. "This is so scary and awesome at the same time!" she said.

Ridaa didn't even hear her. She was too busy looking around for any dangers that could be coming. But everything seemed to be just normal.

Just then, the four came across a cave. "Hey, we've never seen this before, have we?" Dipper asked. Mabel shook her head. Riduu and Ridaa didn't respond.

Ridaa walked over and tried walking in. But she wasn't able to. An invisible force pushed her back. "It's a magical force to keep people from coming in," Ridaa announced when she saw their faces.

"How do we get through?" Riduu asked.

"Hmmm…" Ridaa had never dealt with stuff like this before. But she knew what caused it and she was trying to find a way on how to conquer it.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She grabbed two random rocks and tried to rub them together.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"Making electricity," Ridaa explained. "I did some research and I know that a tiny spark of electricity will make the force go away."

"That makes like, zero sense," Dipper said frowning.

Ridaa didn't listen. She continued rubbing. Soon, there were tiny sparks flying from the rocks' friction. They bumped into the force and the intact spread across the entrance like electrical waves. Ridaa stood and waved a hand from the other side. The force was gone.

"That's awesome!" Mabel gasped. "How did you know that would work?"

Riduu put a hand on his sister's shoulder when she didn't answer. Ridaa was shaking. It was because if her plan had worked, their worst nightmare was coming true.

"We'll get through this together, sis," Riduu whispered. Ridaa relaxed a little and straightened herself. "Come on," she said to the others.

"Why do we need to get in so badly again?" Dipper groaned as he followed them.

They walked deeper inside. For a cave, it was dimly lit. It was if someone was already inside….

Suddenly, Ridaa gasped silently. "What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

The girl didn't answer. She pulled her brother and the twins behind a large rock and shushed them. "Ridaa?" Riduu asked.

Ridaa gave her brother a look that expressed her real emotions inside: fear. They four peeked behind the rock and Riduu let out a gasp.

There was a campfire. Around the fire, there were ten, bright glowing blue figures that floated over some rocks. They looked like humans, but they didn't show any color except blue. When you looked at them, they only showed what was behind them. They were transparent.

"Ghosts," Ridaa said in a frightened voice. Riduu wore a scared look to match. Dipper and Mabel were frozen in their spots.

* * *

**I assure you, everything will be clear in the next chapter. It may seem pathetic for someone to be afraid of ghosts, but once you know the Night Shades' story, you will know why they fear ghosts so much. And technically, they aren't **_**that **_**afraid of ghosts. In fact, they despise them. Ghosts are their worst enemy. Dipper may have been able to defeat the ghost couple in "The Inconveniencing" but this time, he won't be so lucky. -Ridaa**


	5. Challenge of the Souls

**Challenge of the Souls**

"What are they doing here?" Riduu asked in a hushed, shaky voice. He was trying to sound brave, but his sister knew he was downright terrified…just like she was.

"I don't know…" Ridaa mumbled. "Three months…it took them that long…but still…how…they're going to try something…"

"Ridaa? Riduu?" Dipper asked, his tone full of concern.

"Why…why are you afraid?" Mabel asked, also concerned. "Are ghosts _that _dangerous?"

Riduu took a deep breath. Instead of answering her, he asked, "You said you defeated a couple of ghosts once, Dipper. How exactly did you do that?"

"I…" Dipper started. He was tongue-tied. "I didn't. I just found out what they wanted and I did it for them. They left us alone after that."

"We can't defeat them like that," Ridaa continued to mumble. "They won't fall for a measly trick like that so easily."

"Guys, please tell us what's going on here!" Dipper said. "I thought you guys weren't afraid of anything! What's the deal about the ghosts?"

Riduu suddenly clenched his fists. "Dipper, Mabel, if you only knew what we had been through…what had happened that time seven years ago…how much we had to suffer…"

"Hey, we're best friends, you can tell us anything," Mabel said, trying to give them an encouraging smile.

Ridaa reached into her pocket for Rustan. "I promise you both, we'll tell you the whole story later, but right now, we need to defeat those ghosts right now."

"How?" Dipper asked. "They're dead! It's not possible to kill them again, can we?"

"No. It's impossible to re-kill a ghost. But our family has our ancient ways of making it disappear," As she said that, Dipper and Mabel leaned in to listen carefully.

"Our ancestors believed that ghosts were to be disintegrated or destroyed if we attack them with electricity. Why? Ghosts were said to be plasma, and the only way to defeat them is to fight them back with plasma. After all, plasma is electrically charged gas, so it's not hard to find it."

"As ghost TV shows were produced," Riduu continued. "Our family grew fond of them and followed their ways. They tried using vacuum cleaners to suck up the ghosts." He patted his own, that was still tied around his belt. "We used special cases that stopped ghosts from getting out. Some of our great grandparents liked collecting ghosts as a hobby, and prevented them from ever escaping. Basically, our family's whole life was dedicated to hunting, destroying, and anything to do with ghosts."

"If that's true, then why are you so scared of them?" Dipper asked, folding his arms.

Riduu and Ridaa looked at each other nervously. "We'll get to that later," Riduu responded. "Meanwhile, you have your daggers, right?"

"Of course!" Mabel exclaimed, bringing out her rock-and-steel weapon. Dipper also brought out his.

"Good. Get two stones, quick. We need you to create as much sparks as you can. Make 'em fly. That's the only thing we need to stop the ghosts from every coming near us."

"What about you guys?" Dipper asked nervously.

At that notice, Riduu brought out something from his pocket. It looked like some sort of device; a remote control of some sort. He aimed it at his sword and electrical waves came out of it, sending its rays at the weapon. When it stopped, Wilton, now glowing bright electric blue, was now also electrically charged.

Ridaa grinned at this. She got the device and did the same to Rustan. "Our family also likes creating secret inventions," she replied.

"How come _you _get to do that?" Mabel pouted.

The brown haired girl scoffed. "Your weapons aren't made of gold and silver. Now, come on. We don't have much time."

"Wait…what do you-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Ridaa and Riduu leapt from their hiding place and Mabel and Dipper had no choice but to follow. Once the ghosts saw them, they hissed.

"Night Shades," they growled in anger. Riduu and Ridaa held their swords out bravely. Dipper and Mabel put on faces that failed to intmidate and grasped their daggers tightly, as if they were prepared to chuck it at the ghosts' heads.

"How many times do we need to tell you to stay out of our way?" the ghosts all hissed at the same time, as if they were speaking as one person.

Riduu shrugged. "What can we say? We love not listening to you," Dipper snickered at that, but immediately stopped once the ghosts glared his way.

"We figured we'd find you here," they continued. "Our master will be most delighted to see you again, after what he did to you years ago."

"Master?" Mabel asked Ridaa.

She clenched her teeth. "Long story,"

"Once we've completed our task at Gravity Falls," the ghosts said. "Our master will have enough power to rise the greatest ghost of all: Mist."

"Mist?" Dipper scoffed. "You have a ghost named 'Mist' Seriously?"

"We _will _have a ghost named Mist!" the ghosts screamed, not seeing his sarcasm. "Master is trying to make him rise, and once he will, he will destroy this world to create a whole entire world filled with ghosts!"

"He's got to be joking," Mabel giggled. "There's no way that can be possible, can it?"

But Riduu and Ridaa weren't laughing. "It…it _is _possible," Riduu announced. "The ghosts were trying to rise the ghost 'Mist' for years now. It…it has been Ridaa's and my job to prevent that. Everywhere we fought them, it turns out they have always been missing one last ingredient for the task."

"And the final one is somewhere here in Gravity Falls!" the ghosts shouted happily. "Soon, we will finally be able to defeat you, Night Shades! And the world will soon fall to its destruction! We've been thinking. Our first stop…shall be right _here_."

Dipper gasped. "You…you wouldn't!"

"We would. Ghosts will take over the world! We will rise again!"

Before they could say another word, Mabel tried to attack by charging at the ghosts and stabbing one of them. "Mabel!" the other three cried. The dagger went right through the ghosts and Mabel immediately regretted what she'd done.

The ghosts laughed at her action and pushed her out of the way. It should've passed through her, but things worked differently with the ghosts. The moment they touched her, she flew back and fell to the floor.

"No!" Dipper grabbed a stone from the floor and charged at the ghosts. He created a spark with his dagger and it landed on one of the ghosts. Slowly, it disintegrated. The remaining nine scowled and slashed the claws that had mysteriously appeared on their hands at his legs. Dipper stumbled back. It may have been a hard blow, but luckily, they were only ghosts. Instead, Dipper earned a small cut on his thigh.

"Argh!" Riduu grew frustrated. He always did when he fought ghosts. With Wilton in hand, he stabbed another ghost with his electrical-conducted sword and it disintegrated as well.

But as he did, a ghost made its way to his back and was about to attack him. "Riduu!" Ridaa called out, trying to run over to him. As Riduu turned, the ghost slashed at his face. The brown haired boy's heart froze inside him as he fell. He horrifyingly watched his sister also getting slashed in the face. A terrifying memory suddenly resurfaced.

Then, Riduu felt like he was boiling with anger. Leaping to his feet, he yelled, stabbing one more ghost with his sword. He ducked a ghost's slash at the feet by jumping, giving Ridaa the opportunity to stab it.

Mabel was able to recover from her blow quickly and immediately grabbed a random rock. She created more sparks than Dipper did and it destroyed two more ghosts. Dipper was also slightly healed and was about to join the fight.

But just as he raised his stone and dagger, a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the cave, saying, "Stop!"

Immediately, the four kids and the four remaining ghosts looked to where the voice came from. Suddenly, they saw a floating human figure. It was also glowing bright blue, so everyone knew automatically that it was a ghost. It looked older than the other ten ghosts, who looked much more like children. This ghost looked to be the father of them all, with slick hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes. He wore a suit, and he was clapping at the four kids in amusement.

"Oh, bravo, bravo, my dear Night Shades," he said mockingly. "You have defeated my pets yet again."

Ridaa clutched Rustan tightly. Riduu did the same with Wilton. "Fog," they said at the same time.

Fog grinned. "So, you remember me! Oh, such joy! And after seven years, you _still _decided to seek revenge for the one thing that made you like _this_."

As he said that, Riduu and Ridaa cautiously put a hand over their covered bangs. Dipper and Mabel wondered why, but they decided not to think of it.

"Why do you even bother to come here?" Riduu growled. "What does Gravity Falls have that is part of your plan?"

Fog scoffed. "Of course I'm not going to tell you that!" he exclaimed. "But I stand right here before you to strike a bargain with you."

Ridaa suddenly froze and got suspicious. "A bargain?"

"What kind of bargain?" Riduu asked.

"Well, it's pretty simple, actually! I want you and your friends to retrace your steps until you go back to the adventures you once had. Then, for each adventure, I want you to retrieve something for me."

"Wait just a moment!" Ridaa shouted. "What adventures? We've never been on any adventures with Dipper and Mabel!"

"Perhaps…but we ghosts know for sure that they certainly did. And now, we need some souvenirs from them,"

Riduu trembled in anger and fear. "What…what is it you need from them?"

Fog smiled. "Oh, it's not much really. My pets have put it all into a list."

Ridaa clenched her fists. "Speak it," she ordered.

In an instant, the four ghosts that had still remained started speaking all at once, as if they were speaking in poem:

_Heart of the one whose love that was fake_

_Scale of the creature that believed lived in a lake_

_Head of what's left of the curse that prevailed_

_Addiction of the enemy whose plan had once failed_

_Horn of the one who's strength that one's sought_

_Body of one that was once will be brought_

_Blood forcefully taken from a resurrected soul_

_Hand of the one that controlled time's toll_

_Code of the one that brings back a character_

_Candy that turns into a Hallow monster_

_Eye that had and will shows your worst fear_

_Love of the one whose love's for one was dear_

_Jewels that allowed to change one's size_

_Wing of the preserved that was lost in time_

_Brains of the ones that believed were brainless_

_And hope for all that believed they were hopeless_

Once they'd finished, Dipper frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fog smirked at them. "Oh, you'll have to figure _that _out. Here's the deal: accept my challenge, and if you can complete it in less than three days, I will let you be free."

Riduu scowled. "Three days?!" he yelled. "How the hell are we supposed to complete a challenge in _three days_?!"

Fog shrugged. "I'm surprised at you, Night Shades! I thought you could do anything!" he sighed. "Shame. Perhaps I should just get on with it and lead to the destruction of Gravity Falls early, hm?"

Ridaa's face turned completely red with anger when she heard that. "What?!"

"You can't do that!" Riduu shouted.

"Oh, yes I can! My pets are ready. The army is about to march. We have been preparing ourselves for many years now. Destroying Gravity Falls will be too easy, why, it's almost a stepping stone for us."

Ridaa scowled. "But…you _won't _destroy this place…"

"Exactly correct! I must know your answer to my challenge first!" He grinned evilly.

The four kids were dead silent. They didn't know what to reply. "_If _we accept your challenge…" Riduu started.

"Then I'll let you go," Fog finished. "Simple as that! But you must get me these things in less than three days, and three days only."

"Why do you need them so badly anyway?" Dipper shouted at him.

Fog sighed. "Dear Dipper…" he said. "The real question is: what do _you _need so badly?"

Dipper frowned, confused. "W-what…?"

"You've always been so stressed in life. There had been so many things that you had wanted in life: maturity, the one you loved most, the ability to make your family happy. But there were so many things that you concentrated on _needing_: the protection of your sister, the salvation of this town, your job to discover Gravity Falls' secrets. But in the end…you had failed them all. What you _really _need right now…is more _strength_."

"That…that's not true!" Dipper screamed. "I _did _save Gravity Falls! I _was _strong enough to save this place! All the monsters that we met…didn't we prevent them from doing something?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," Fog said. "But you haven't even been able to notice that _I _was here, and you didn't even stop _me_. I'm still here…and I'm going to destroy the town you love."

Dipper put his hands on his head. "No! No, you won't! Stop messing with my mind!"

"Fog!" Ridaa growled at the ghost. She wanted so much as to punch him in the face.

"And Mabel…" Fog continued. "Cheerful little Mabel. You keep saying you're 'The Alpha Twin', trying to get your brother annoyed and all that, when in reality, you have always been beaten by your brother at everything and anything. The height difference argument was absolute _rubbish_, just because you were taller than your dear old brother doesn't make you any more different than what you are now."

"What…what do you mean?" Mabel said, trying to keep her happy tone. But she was afraid now.

"I _mean_, no matter _what _you are, no matter _what _you'll be, you will _always _be the same, gleeful, crazy little girl that always desires to be much more than what she truly is."

"No! I _like _how I am now! I don't care if Dipper is better than me! I don't care if the _whole world _is better than me!"

Fog chuckled. "Still trying to hide it, eh? That's what you always do: _hide_. I bet you're used to it already. You _always _try to hide those tears and sadness inside you. You _always _put on a fake act, being all happy and whatnot. But won't it be best to just shut up with it and stop the performance? I bet everyone's _sick _of it already."

"Shut up, Fog!" Riduu yelled. Mabel had a frightened face on. A face she barely used.

Fog seemed utterly satisfied. "As for _you _two-"

"We'll do it!" Ridaa interrupted. "We'll do your stupid challenge! Just stop messing with our friends!"

Fog laughed. The whole cave shook at his chuckling echoes. "Ah, Night Shades. There's a reason why you're my favorite enemies. I hope we drive a hard bargain here, and I'm sure you'll keep your end of the deal. Remember, you have only three days until you can pass my little challenge. If not…well, you can send Gravity Falls an 'I miss you' card, can't you?"

The ghost master laughed again and disappeared. The ghosts that had remained had disappeared too and Riduu, Ridaa, Dipper, and Mabel were left inside the dark, dreary cave.

They were too stunned to speak. They were too frozen to move. None of them said a word until they heard a deep rumbling sound. The cave was shaking hard.

"C'mon!" Riduu yelled to the others. They quickly ran out of the cave. Once they were out, the cave shook harder and harder until it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Ghost magic," Ridaa muttered. "Electricity was _definitely _the best way to get through it."

Riduu knelt down at Mabel, who had suddenly collapsed onto the forest floor. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"That guy," Mabel announced. "He…he was messing with me and Dipper, right? Nothing he says is true?"

The brown haired boy nodded slowly. "Yeah. Don't believe anything Fog says. He's haunted me and Ridaa for seven years,"

"Why?" Dipper asked, obviously still dazed from earlier. "What does he want with you guys?"

Ridaa hesitated. "Fog was a part of the ghost armies that our ancestors defeated. He was one of the few ghosts that survived. When even one ghost is remained, it will stop at nothing to create new groups."

"And…he's trying to raise a ghost that could lead to the taking over of the world?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah. Mist is actually going to be our enemy in the future. It will take a lot of time and power to make him rise, and that has been Fog's goal for the past thirty years."

"Can you guys _please_ tell us the story of how you met Fog now?" Mabel begged.

Riduu thought for a moment then looked at Ridaa. Together, they slowly said, "Alright."

* * *

The four gathered around their campfire first. They were tired and hungry, and according to Dipper's watch, it was exactly 9 o'clock. They warmed themselves us by the toasty fire Riduu had made and ate a newly roasted chicken that Mabel had brought for them.

As they were eating, Ridaa started the story by saying, "I guess by now you both know about how Riduu and I met first,"

Dipper almost spit out his chicken. "Hold on a second," he said. "What do you mean, _how you and Riduu met first_?"

"Oh, I don't think we mentioned it to them yet, sis!" Riduu exclaimed.

"We didn't?" Ridaa frowned. "I was positive we did."

"Well, then, tell us now!" Mabel said.

"It's really a sad memory for us, Mabes,"

"Oh…" Dipper looked down sadly.

"Ok, ok, we'll tell you," Riduu said. "You know how Ridaa and I were separated, right?"

"Yeah," Dipper said slowly. "Because your parents were young when they gave birth to you guys or something?"

"Right. But that's not all. When our parents separated Ridaa and I, they believed that the ghosts were after us and it was best if we weren't always found in the same places together. Four years later, we did meet up again. It was our fourth birthday, I remembered it dearly. I was happy to know I had a twin sister. We were young, we didn't get the story of why we needed to be separated until we were seven. We made sure we always looked out for each other for the next eight years of our lives. After all…we didn't want to lose each other again, did we?"

"No…" Dipper said softly. "It must be horrible to be apart from your sibling. I can't think of a world without Mabel. Quiet and calm, but not ever peaceful."

"Awww, thanks Dipping Sauce!" Mabel cooed.

"See? Not calm exactly when she's here,"

"We hated ghosts for being the reason for keeping us away from each other," Riduu said. "A year after we met, we had met Fog for the first time. He just appeared to us at sword fighting practice. He was trying to get us to come over and be on his side of the never-ending battle. Being so young still, we didn't know what to answer. We were probably stupid that time. In the end, we refused. I tried stabbing him, but when I did, Wilton passed right through. It was then when we realized he was a ghost. We weren't afraid that time, but he made sure we were when Fog suddenly slashed at my eye. Then, after, he attacked Ridaa. It was then we realized how much ghost slashes hurt. The second time he attacked, it was strange because we didn't gain a cut or anything. It hurt, but no bruise. We were able to defeat Fog that one time once we had learned the power of electricity over ghosts. We haven't met him for eight years, but until now, we're still scared of the fact that ghosts have the ability to touch us, but we can't really touch them."

"That must've been a terrible experience for you two," Mabel said sadly.

Dipper nodded, but then he noticed something. "Wait, you said that Fog attacked your eyes? It couldn't be…"

"You're right, Dip," Ridaa smiled weakly. "The bangs that cover our eyes are the same spots that Fog had slashed at. When we had gotten home, Mom and Dad were freaked out when they saw the eyes. We looked in the mirror and realized their reason to. The scars were too horrifying for people to see so we decided to cover them up. It's been seven years, and the scars still haven't healed. We've begun to think that they never will ever again."

Mabel gulped. "Can we, uh…_see _your eyes?"

Riduu and Ridaa exchanged a look. "No one's ever gotten the courage to ask us that," Riduu murmured.

"Right. Sorry I did,"

"Not your fault, Mabes," Ridaa said. "It's just that…we'd thought that most people will believe that ghost scars were magic and they had give us some powers or whatever."

Dipper shifted nervously. "Uh…_did _they?"

Riduu scoffed. "Of course not! Except…when Ridaa and I look at each other's scars, we get comforted more. We 'swear' upon them, so people will know that we keep our promises well."

"It makes sense now! I mean, you always do that when you're making a promise and I've always wondered about that."

"Well, now you know!"

"Still, can we see them?" Mabel asked again.

Ridaa chuckled. "What do you think, Riduu?"

"Well…" Riduu hesitated. "They _are _our friends, Ridaa. So, what the heck."

Carefully, the Night Shades removed the bangs from their eyes. Dipper and Mabel tried not to squirm, make lousy comments, or even breathe out gasps.

The scars looked completely identical to each other. They were glowing a faint ghostly blue, and the stretched way across the eye. The pupil wasn't on Riduu's right and Ridaa's left eyes anymore. In fact, the whole eyeball was completely white now; not even a single vein in sight. Dipper and Mabel wondered if they could still see with its condition like that. Looking into the eyes, the Mystery Twins saw sadness into them.

"So…" Dipper started. "After three months…you finally show us-"

"And now we wished we hadn't," Mabel finished.

Riduu and Ridaa covered their eyes again and looked down sadly.

"Hey," Dipper said. "We're best friends. We're not gonna let some ghost hurt each other, right? Once we've finished that challenge, we'll avenge your eyes! We'll give Fog the same pain that you felt seven years ago! Right, Mabel?"

His sister nodded eagerly. "Give me that electric device thingy and I'll use it to upgrade my grappling hook! I'll re-kill that ghost for sure!"

Ridaa simply laughed. "Oh, Mabel…"

"Thanks so much guys," Riduu said. "You're the best."

"Hey, we're just returning the favor!" Mabel grinned. "The 'Mystery Twins' are back in business!"

"And so are the 'Night Shades'!" Ridaa exclaimed.

Laughing, the four did a group high-five.

* * *

**Hope this chapter explains it all! If it doesn't, leave a review. I'll make sure Ridaa or me will explain it more clearly in the next chapter. I hope you liked the poem! Ridaa helped make it, but since I'm in charge of this chapter, I did most of it. Who knew fanfiction writing was hard work? I enjoyed writing these stories though. -Riduu**


	6. To-Do List of Doom

**To-Do List of Doom**

Monday came around pretty quickly. Ridaa yawned as she stretched up in her sleeping bag. She came out of her tent and found her brother and her best friends already cooking up breakfast. She licked her lips as she smelled the delicious scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes; hers and Riduu's favorite breakfast.

"'Morning," she greeted. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Like a rock," Riduu grumbled. "You?"

"Like a Medusa victim," When Riduu raised his eyebrows at this, Ridaa added, "Like a rock."

"We've all been bummed out since last night," Dipper said. "We need to start planning our list of things we need to get."

"It's not gonna be easy," Riduu murmured.

"There's just one problem," Mabel sighed. She took off her dagger sweater (in which she wore to sleep last night) and tied it around her waist. "I can't remember that stupid poem at all!"

"You mean the one that the ghosts recited? Yeah, can't remember it either," Dipper sighed.

Riduu turned to his sister. "Ridaa?"

"Yeah, got it covered," she said. "I have a knack of memorizing things, see."

Dipper whistled. "Lucky call."

"Ok, first line-"

"Wait!" Mabel interrupted. "Is it ok to recite it here? Are the ghosts still haunting us or whatever?"

"They're gone," Ridaa reassured. "They're really gonna come here in three days' time. Don't worry, they're not watching over us but they'll make sure we do this task."

"O-kay…?"

"Ok. _Heart of the one whose love that was fake_. What could _that _mean?"

Riduu shrugged. "No idea," He turned to the Mystery Twins. "You guys have been through all these 'adventures' Fog was talking about. You're our only hope, you two."

"Well…" Dipper rubbed his chin, thinking. "What about Wendy?"

Ridaa rolled her eyes. "She never mentioned ever loving you, Dipping Sauce! Even if her love was _real_, it would've only happened in your imagination." Dipper glared at her.

"I've got it!" Mabel exclaimed. "Those gnomes! They faked their love for me when they pretended to be my boyfriend! The only reason they wanted me was because they needed a new gnome queen. I don't think they _actually _loved me."

"Wow," Riduu said. "Must've been hard to know your first boyfriend was a bunch of stupid ol' garden decorations."

"So, we have to get a gnome's heart," Ridaa said, shuddering. "I've held plenty of hearts before, but I have a feeling this is gonna be too gross, even for me."

"Do we have a notepad and pen?"

As if on cue, Dipper brought out the notebook he always brought with him and a ballpoint pen. "Here ya go,"

"Thanks," Ridaa flipped it open, then her eyes stretched to a confused look. She read a paper that was attached in the notepad, "'I am pretending to write something'?" she asked.

Dipper blushed and jumped up to get the piece of paper. He crumpled it up as he said, "Uh, it's nothing!"

Ridaa rolled her eyes again. Probably had something to do with Wendy or whatever. She flipped to a new, blank page and wrote at the top of the paper, _To-Do List_. Under that, she wrote, _Kill a gnome a cut out its heart_. "Which gnome are we gonna kill?"

"I say Jeff!" Mabel cried out. "He was a jerk! Commanding his gnome friends to kidnap me and all…let's take _his _heart!"

"O-kay…?" Next to what she had written, she put in parenthesis, _Jeff the Gnome_.

"Next line…_Scale of the creature that believed lived in a lake_."

"Oh, that's easy!" Dipper chirped. "It's the Gobblewonker! It _has _to be! What other creatures have we met that have been living in a lake?"

"Mermando?" Mabel suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale. _"Wait just a moment…" Dipper said suddenly.

"What?" Ridaa asked.

"When Mabel and I went to look for the Gobblewonker, we found out that it was a fake. A mechanical creature made by Old Man McGucket."

Riduu tapped is chin, deep in thought. "If you say so…only, I hate to say this, but Fog is never wrong. When he wants something, he makes sure it truly exists before he orders a retrieval for it. There's a _real _Gobblewonker and he wants us to get its scale."

Dipper held his hands up. "Fine then. Next line?"

"_Head of what's left of the curse that prevailed._" Ridaa recited.

"What could _that _mean?" Mabel muttered.

"Well, have you guys noticed any curses going around?"

Dipper snapped his fingers. "The wax figures! Grunkle Stan bought them a long time ago. When we found out that they were cursed after they cut off his head-"

"What?"

"Nothing. The point is, there's a head from one of the figures that was still left behind. We just didn't know that it was still alive!"

"All we have to do is find it!" _Find a wax head._

"Ok, _addiction of the enemy whose plan had once failed_."

"Enemy…" Mabel murmured. "Enemy, enemy…Pacifica?"

"Nah, she never exactly had a plan that involved defeating us, did she?" Dipper said.

"She took away the party crown I tried winning!"

"Not Pacifica," Dipper told his friends, ignoring his sister. "Gideon, maybe?"

"Yes!" Mabel interrupted. "He wanted to take the Mystery Shack, remember? Now, what is he addicted to…?"

The four were thinking hard, until all of them smiled at the same time and said together, "His brush."

Ridaa laughed. "It makes _perfect _sense!" _Steal Gideon's favorite brush. _"I can't wait 'til we do _that_," Riduu said, smirking.

"_Horn of the one whose strength that one's sought_," Ridaa said slowly. "I…don't exactly get that one."

Instantly, Mabel turned to Dipper, waiting. Dipper was trying to look in other directions. Riduu noticed this and folded his arms. "Dipper…?" he said sternly.

Dipper sighed. "Ok, fine. I met these manotaurs once-"

"Manotaurs?" Ridaa asked.

"Half man, half taur."

Ridaa looked offended. Being a Greek mythology fan, she proceeded to correct him. "Actually, it's half man, half bull. And it's _Minotaur_, not _manotaur_. In the old times, the Minotaur-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Dipper interrupted, not wanting to hear Ridaa's Greek lectures. "I asked if they were _minotaurs_, but they said they were _manotaurs_. Totally different! Anyway, I asked them to help me become a man. I wanted what they had: chest hair."

Riduu scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Chest hair? Why in the Underworld would you want that?"

"Because having chest hair is a sign of becoming a man! Maturity, baby! Isn't that what all guys want?"

"Eh, not me."

"Ok, let's skip all this man stupidness and note down what we _really _need." Ridaa wrote, _Cut off a manotaur's horn_ in the notepad.

"_Body of one that was once will be brought_," Ridaa put her head in her hand. "I hate ghosts that died in the olden times." she groaned. "They make no sense, I swear."

"No, I get it," Dipper said. "There's a photocopier in the Shack that no one but Mabel and I know its powers about. The photocopier is special because it photocopies things and brings them to life! Awesome, huh?"

"Mmm, maybe," Ridaa said. "And this photocopier did what exactly?"

"I photocopied myself once. I needed help in impressing Wendy and-"

"Ugh, Wendy _again_?" Riduu groaned. "Old school, dude. Way too old school." Ridaa and Mabel both laughed softly.

Dipper glared. "Shut up, Redo," Riduu then glared back. "Anyway, I photocopied a few bodies and all of them had been named 'Number 3' or 'Number 4' and so on. The first body I photocopied was named 'Tyrone'. He was the first person who ever understood how I truly felt. He was also the last one of the bodies to disappear forever."

"So, what Fog means…" Ridaa said. "We have to photocopy you again and bring Tyrone back to life?"

"Ha!" Dipper laughed. "I like that plan!" Ridaa wrote, _Photocopy Dipper_. She felt utterly awkward for writing that phrase.

"The next line is…" As Ridaa tried to recall the line, she held in a breath. "What is it?" Mabel asked.

"Well…it's, uh…_blood forcefully taken from a resurrected soul_."

The four were silent for a moment. "You guys resurrected someone?" Riduu asked, breaking the tension.

"Not really," Mabel replied. "But we _did _bring back someone who was cased in a giant piece of peanut brittle for the last two hundred years."

"Um, what?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm…maybe the ghosts thought he was resurrected or something."

"Maybe! So, they want us to take blood from the eight and a half president of the United States?"

Ridaa sat up straight, paying close attention. "Hold on a sec, you're telling me you saved President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire from a giant tomb of peanut brittle?"

"In which he encased himself in to live for two hundred more years," Dipper grumbled. "It's silly, I know."

"But it saved his life!" Mabel exclaimed. "I thought we already agreed that silliness could be useful sometimes!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"Ok, got it," Ridaa interrupted, quickly scribbling the next task, _Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood._

"Hey, did you notice things just got violent?" Riduu asked.

"Yeah…" Mabel agreed. "Things are gonna get creepy soon enough."

"You weren't creeped out when you knew we were gonna have to cut out Jeff's heart."

"Those are different circumstances!"

"We'll save the violence stuff for last," Dipper promised. "Ridaa, continue."

"Right," she said. "Um…_hand of the one that controlled time's toll_."

"Ha!" Mabel said suddenly. "Key word: time. Dip, remember Blendin Blandin?"

"Oh, yeah…I remember. I'm surprised _you _did, Mabes."

Mabel looked offended. "Hey, I remember things! Like how the real reason you stole his time machine was so you could- Mmph!" Dipper then clamped his hand on top of her mouth.

"Be quiet, Mabel!" he hissed.

"Lemme guess…" Ridaa sighed. "Had something to Wendy again?"

Mabel couldn't speak with Dipper's hand on her mouth, but she nodded eagerly. Dipper facepalmed.

Riduu also sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, so we have to…_cut off _his hand?"

Dipper gulped. "Well, apparently?"

Ridaa simply smiled. So did Riduu. "Awesome," they said together.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "You guys are _so _used to killing,"

"Why, thank you," Ridaa grinned. _Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand. _She frowned. "How are we gonna go back in time?" she asked.

"I…" Dipper started to speak, but he didn't have an answer.

"We'll figure that out later," Mabel said. "Can we move on? I hate all this tasks that involve blood now."

Ridaa rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Code of the one that brings back a character_."

Dipper sighed with relief, glad that it didn't involve killing anyone. "I know _exactly _where that is!" he said. "Remember I was telling you guys that I brought a digital character to life? See, he was part of a video game. This task is probably gonna be the easiest 'cause the answer is right at the side of the game!"

"Ok, Dipper," Ridaa wrote, _Get code from video game_. "What's the title?"

Dipper thought for a second. "'Fight Fighters',"

Ridaa thought it was a weird name but she wrote in parenthesis, _Fight Fighters_.

"Oh, the next line seems strange…_candy that turns into a Hallow monster_."

"Oh, no…" Dipper groaned. "Not _him _again."

"Why, what is it?"

"The Summerween Trickster. He comes every Summerween, and he haunts children, telling them to give him candy, making sure they all have the Summerween spirit. He's made up of all kinds of candy that no kid wants. Now you're telling us we have to get some candy from him?"

"Well, unfortunately for you, yes,"

"Didn't he say that he lived in the Dump?" Mabel asked.

"Well, there you go!" Riduu said.

Ridaa wrote down, _Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_. She sighed. "The line says, 'Hallow monster'. How do we know that we're talking about the Summerween Trickster?"

"It _has _to be the Trickster," Dipper insisted. "We never met any other Halloween or Summerween monsters. The Trickster is the only one."

"If you say so. Anyway, the next line is, _eye that had and will show your worst fear._"

"Oh, that's too easy!" Mabel said. "One time, I was boss of the Shack and I told Dipper to get a real monster to pose for a main attraction. He brought back a gremloblin."

"Part gremlin, part goblin," Dipper informed.

"It has the ability to show you your greatest fear, if you just look into its eyes,"

"Awesome!" Ridaa cheered. "We get to get a monster eye!" _Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye._

"_Love of the one whose love for one was dear,_" Ridaa continued. "I don't get this line either."

"_Love of the one_…?" Dipper murmured. "Does that mean, like…lovers, or something?"

"Hmmm, who do we know who has a lover, who will do anything for her because they love her so much?" Mabel asked sarcastically.

In response, everyone turned to look at Dipper, who was confused when they did that. "What? I don't have a lover!"

"But you _do _know the answer," Riduu retorted.

Dipper continued to look innocent, but in the end, he gave up. "_Fine_," he grumbled. "It's Robbie, alright? Robbie's Wendy's ex-boyfriend, and even if they broke up, I know how much Robbie loves her."

"I don't think we've ever met Robbie before," Ridaa said.

"That's because they were already broken up when you guys came to Gravity Falls. Wendy made sure he stayed as far away from her as possible after that."

"You seem awfully happy about it, though."

"Sudden thought here," Mabel said. "Does Fog actually want us to…" She gulped. "_Kill Robbie_?"

They were all silent again, not knowing how to answer that question. "I don't know," Ridaa said finally. "Fog is never straight with his decisions. We'll get to that later." She wrote, _Get Robbie_.

"_Jewels that allowed to change one's size_," Ridaa said, almost making it sound like a question. "Does such a thing exist…?"

"It does," Mabel grumbled. "Problem is, Dipper never mentioned it to you guys."

"Dipper!" Ridaa and Riduu shouted.

"Alright, alright!" he said. "Look, I was too embarrassed to tell you guys when we first met. One time, Mabel and I had a huge argument about her being…" He stopped, not wanting to continue.

"Her being what?" Riduu asked.

Dipper sighed. "About her being…one millimeter taller than me."

There was silence once more. It seemed to last longer than other times. Until finally, both Night Shades burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Dipper protested.

"It sure damn is!" Ridaa said in between giggles.

"Oh man," Riduu breathed. "You guys had a fight over that _little_ thing?"

Suddenly, Mabel laughed out loud too. "Ha! Good one, Riduu!"

"Come on, guys, Mabel was making fun of me so much that time! You're gonna make fun of me too?" Dipper was blushing now, both with embarrassment and anger. "Guys, stop, it's not something to be laughed about!"

"Yeah, guys, cut him some slack," Mabel said, which made Dipper surprised. "You can't blame him for getting mad…" Ridaa and Riduu stopped laughing and Mabel smirked. "Even if he is a _little _offended!"

The Night Shades and Mabel burst out laughing again. Dipper was mad now. "You guys!" he shouted.

They were still laughing after a few minutes and Dipper had grown tired of it. Once they finally stopped, Ridaa and Riduu were wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh gods, that was great," Ridaa said.

"But seriously, what's the story of these jewels?" Riduu asked.

Dipper growled a little, seeing that they wanted to know the story _now. _With a sigh, he said, "There's a dark part of the forest here somewhere, and there are crystals there that can let you change your size. I found it in my 'Number 3' journal, and went there, hoping to get a jewel."

"So we have to get one again, huh?" Ridaa smirked. "You sure you won't get a _little _nervous going back there again?"

"Shut up, Ridaa," _Get a size-changing jewel._

"_Wing of the preserved that was lost in time_," Ridaa said. "Anyone got a clue?"

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about," Mabel said, grumbling as well. "Fog's talking about a dinosaur."

Riduu sat up straight, his eyes lighting up. "Dinosaur?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Dipper said. "It was the kind that can fly."

"Oh, a pterodactyl!" Ridaa said cheerfully, also with the same enthusiasm.

"Cool name and all, but I actually have no love for those kinds," Mabel continued to grumble. "That dinosaur swooped in and stole Waddles away once! I was super mad at Grunkle Stan because I'd asked him to watch over him and he let him outside!"

"Harsh," Riduu said scornfully. "But how'd a dinosaur get into Gravity Falls?"

"Well, it turns out peanut brittle isn't the only thing that has life-preserving properties. Tree sap apparently does too. It has preserved the dinosaurs for thousands of years and they only started to escape when the sap began to melt."

"That's so awesome!" Ridaa said, still happily.

"It wasn't so awesome when the pterodactyl started attacking us," Dipper muttered.

"Alright!" Riduu cheered. "Not only are we getting a gremgoblin eye, but a pterodactyl wing too!"

"I know right?" Ridaa high fived her brother.

"You two confuse me," Dipper muttered, but he was laughing too.

Ridaa quickly scribbled, _Cut off a pterodactyl wing._

"What was the next line again…?" Ridaa murmured. "Oh, yeah, it was _brains of the one that believed were brainless_."

"Huh?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not the one who makes the tasks,"

"I never had been on any adventure or whatever involving a brainless creature," Dipper said, confused. "Mabel?"

"Uh, I don't know if they were brainless," Mabel said. "But this boy band I like-"

"Sev'ral Timez?" Ridaa interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Turns out they weren't exactly what you call…_human_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riduu asked.

"Well, they weren't…you know, born the natural way. They were like, experiments or something. They were simply clones; clones that had a horrible producer that would threaten them to be replaced, that would treat them like pets kept in a cage, and that would keep them working nonstop. If Candy, Grenda, and I hadn't set them free, they would still be prisoners, never knowing what the outside world was really like."

"Sounds to me like they don't know anything but perform," Ridaa commented.

"They don't! I thought them a few stuff, but they still don't know much."

"We have to get their brains, huh?" Riduu said. "That's gonna be fun."

Mabel's eyes suddenly widened when she realized this. "What?!" she shrieked.

"Mabel, it's part of the task," Ridaa said calmly.

"But…they could be anywhere! I let them go lost in the wild!"

"No problem," Riduu said happily. "I have an idea on how to do that. In fact, I think I also know how to go back in time too. We won't be able to have a problem anymore!"

"But-"

"Ok, then," Dipper said. "We'll search for Sev'ral Timez and get their brains. Simple as that."

"But-"

"Wow, can't wait for _that _to happen," Ridaa said. She wrote down, _Get Sev'ral Timez's brains._

"Stop!" Mabel yelled. "Just a second here! I don't want them killed, you know!"

"Mabel, we have no choice!" Dipper said annoyingly. "If this Fog guy wants the fake band's brains, then he gets it! It's part of the challenge! Would you rather have them survive, or let Gravity Falls crumble down to its ruin?"

"You're just happy that the people I love are gonna be dead now," Mabel told him stubbornly. "I wonder how you would feel if it had to be Wendy?"

'_Ouch,'_ Ridaa and Riduu thought at the same time without knowing. Dipper was staring and glaring at his sister in shock and anger.

Mabel had a hard time processing what she'd just said. "Sorry," she murmured.

Dipper scoffed. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Ok!" Riduu interrupted. "Um, Ridaa, what's the last line?"

"Oh," Ridaa said. "It's, um, _and hope for all that believed they were hopeless_."

"That wasn't mentioned in any of our adventures," Dipper stated.

"I think it's a line meant for all of us," Riduu suggested.

Mabel shrugged. "Probably. I mean, Fog would want you guys to know _something_, right?"

"Maybe…" Ridaa said, uncertain. We'll save the last line from when we most need it. I still don't know why Fog is making us go after these tasks but I sure won't like it if we don't complete them."

Riduu nodded in agreement. "I say we start early right after breakfast," he said. "Also, let's ask Stan for two more day offs, please."

"Hopefully, he'll let us," Dipper muttered.

"Wow, we haven't touched our food, haven't we?" Mabel giggled. The bacon, eggs, and pancakes were still on the paper plates they brought.

"You're right," Riduu agreed. "I'm starved from all this thinking. Let's eat."

"We were the ones who did most of the thinking!" Dipper complained.

Ignoring him, Riduu piled his paper plate with some of the food. Laughing at her brother being ignored, Mabel also did the same and Dipper followed. Ridaa had only gotten what was left of the food: two strips of bacon, an egg, and a pancake. Which was good for her, since she wasn't that hungry. She kept staring at the to-do list, notepad in her hand, reading the tasks over and over again.

'_Gods, I hope this works,'_ she thought.

* * *

Once they had all finished eating, they had packed away their camping equipment and headed straight back towards the Mystery Shack, none of them saying a word until they arrived. Stan, apparently, had been waiting for them that morning to return.

"Finally," he said to himself when he saw them. "How was your day?" he asked the four out loud.

"Great, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chirped. "Thanks for asking!"

"Good. Now, the day's over so I guess it's time for you four to _get back to work_."

Ridaa frowned at that. She set down her large backpack and spoke up. "Actually, Stan, we have a request for you."

Stan also frowned. "A request?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. We need three more day offs."

"_Three?!_"

"Please, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper pleaded, which surprised the Night Shades and Mabel. "It's important. There's something we need to do for the next three days and-"

"Is it more important than having to keep your job?" Stan interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"No offense, Grunkle Stan," Mabel piped in. "But it is." That took Stan aback. "It's _super duper mega truper absolutely positively_-"

"Alright! Alright!" Stan interrupted again. "Don't confuse me with your big words! But I'll only give you the vacation on one condition."

"Name it," Riduu said.

"You'll have to be working extra hard when you return. Also, I'll be taking away this month's salary,"

"No fair!" Ridaa and Riduu shouted together.

Both Mystery Twins nudged their friends. "Guys, can't you give it up just this once?" Dipper whispered.

Ridaa scoffed. "Fine. Whatever,"

Stan smirked. "You're officially free to do whatever you want for the next three days,"

Riduu exhaled. "Glad we passed through that," he said.

"Come on, guys," Ridaa said, smiling. "Let's not waste a single second of this challenge. We still have about 55 more hours left to complete it, and I don't want to know what are the consequences."

* * *

**Wow, chapter six is done! Still not much views and reviews, huh? Oh well. That's life. We mustn't worry though, we already have a handful of projects and homeworks to complete before our sem-break starts. And it's only a few days away! I guess you can say this is how we got inspiration from writing this story. -Ridaa**


	7. Steal, Hunt, and Run

**Steal, Hunt, and Run**

"So, we're gonna have to get Jeff's heart now, huh?" Dipper said once they had finished packing away their stuff and had headed for Lake Gravity Falls. Mabel wore a new sweater, which had the words "Hunting is Fun!" on it. Riduu had smiled at this.

"Not quite," Ridaa said. She held up a list for everyone to see. "I've looked things over and I believe this challenge will be easier if we start with the safer and not too violent tasks first."

There on the notepad, she had listed down what were the easy ones and what were the hard ones:

Easy:

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale_

_Find a wax head_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush_

_Photocopy Dipper_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters)_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

"Huh," Dipper said when he'd finished reading. "Seems…short."

Ridaa sighed. "That's because there are more hard ones, idiot," she snapped. "But we'll get to that tomorrow or something. Let's focus on _this _list first."

"Alright, then," Riduu said. "Let's go catch us a Gobblewonker! Where do they live, Dipping Sauce?"

Dipper muttered something about "stupid nicknames" and said out loud, "In an island called 'Scuttlebutt Island".

As he had said that, Mabel blew raspberry and burst out laughing. It wasn't long before both Riduu and Ridaa did too.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a hilarious name," Dipper continued, rolling his eyes. "Can we please get serious now?"

Ridaa laughed lightly as she said, "Yeah, let's get started."

They had everything they needed: their swords and daggers, a food and water supply, cloaks for Riduu and Ridaa, extra bags and sacks for carrying the items, Mabel's camera, Dipper's Swiss army knife, and oil lamps and lanterns. They took a speedboat straight for Scuttlebutt Island.

Once they had arrived, Riduu scoffed at the sign "Scuttlebutt Island". Ridaa gave him a glare to make him shut up. Covering up a laugh with a cough, he asked, "So, where should we look?"

"The Gobblewonker actually lives in the lake," Dipper informed. "Let's look on the other side of the island. That's where we caught the fake Gobblewonker the last time."

"Let's go then!" Mabel chirped. She took the lead, and went ahead up the deserted island. Dipper felt like everything was still the same as how they last left the place. Only now his two friends are with him. They scanned the rest of the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of the real Gobblewonker.

"I see nothing," Riduu sighed. "Ridaa?"

"Nada," his sister sighed as well. "It's as if the Gobblewonker doesn't want us to find it."

"We _have _to find it!" Dipper exclaimed. "I don't care about running away or money this time! The faith of Gravity Falls rests in our hands!"

"Even if the people don't know what we're trying to do to save it?" Mabel asked.

"Even if!"

"Pardon me for asking," Ridaa said. "But what does a Gobblewonker even look like?"

"Well, I remember how the _machine _looked like. It had a long neck and green colored skin. Since it was mechanical, it was obviously made of metal. But according to Fog, the real one has scales. It has huge jaws, bright yellow eyes, webbed feet, and fins on its ears and neck. I'm pretty sure since Old Man McGucket never seen it in person, it's bound to look a bit different."

"Hey, Dip," Riduu called out, as he was looking at somewhere else other than the lake. "The machine you described…does it look something like _that_?"

The other three looked to where Riduu was pointing. Far off on the island, they spotted something wriggling menacingly and frantically. They got a closer look and gasped at what they saw.

A green-scaled creature had one of its fins stuck in a giant vine. It gave a strangled roar but it wasn't loud enough for the four kids to hear very well. The creature had super sharp teeth with two tusks on its lower jaws that overlapped its upper ones. Its legs were also short with webbed feet and a tail and mane like a fish's. It wriggled harder once it had spotted the two pairs of twins.

To answer Riduu's question, Mabel piped in and said, "Yup! That's _exactly _how it looks like!"

"I can't believe our luck…" Dipper murmured. "We found the Gobblewonker! Wait a second…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a disposable camera. "Ha! I knew it! It was still here!"

"Hey, I thought you said we only got 17 cameras last time!" Mabel complained.

"Well, I didn't know I had this one! Oh, this is too good," Dipper went right away to snapping pictures of the creature. "I could sell these pictures and get _more _money than what was required for! We're gonna be rich! Fame and fortune, here we come!"

The Gobblewonker looked up to the kids with pleading eyes. Riduu took one look at them and instantly felt pity. It reminded him of himself when he was once tortured by the ghosts as a kid…

Riduu gathered up his courage and let Wilton grow to his full sword form. "Riduu…" Ridaa warned.

He didn't listen. He walked right up to the Gobblewonker. It closed its eyes as it waited for its end. Riduu raised his sword…and started cutting up the vines as fast as he could.

"Wha-" Mabel said, confused.

It wasn't long before the scaly creature was set free. Once Riduu cut the last vine, it gave a mighty roar. "Riduu!" the three others yelled.

The Gobblewonker stared at the Night Shade with its tiny eyes…and bowed to him politely. "Um…you're welcome?" Riduu said.

The creature turned its head to Dipper and growled. "Gah!" Dipper yelped, prepared to start running away again.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Riduu said calmly. He walked back to his sister and friends, grabbed Dipper's camera, and easily snapped it in half.

"Hey!" Dipper complained.

The Gobblewonker turned back to Riduu and let him pet it on the head. Riduu stroked it and gave Ridaa and Mabel the permission to pet it too, in which both agreed to do so obligingly. Dipper wasn't too happy to get near the creature, anyway.

The monster finally lifted its head, gave one last roar, and dove into the lake, disappearing forever. Mabel went straight to the point. "And you said you didn't care about money or running away!" she laughed.

Dipper's face felt hot. "Yeah? Well, I didn't do or get any of those!"

"You should've seen your face, Dip!" Ridaa laughed as well. "But let's face the real problem. We didn't get a scale!"

"Ahem," Riduu caught their attention. He held up something that looked like a green chip. Only it wasn't a chip.

"The Gobblewonker scale!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "Riduu, you got it!"

"Little Gobby gave me a thank you present," he said proudly.

Ridaa was grateful for her brother being so wise on things but she still rubbed her temples in annoyance. "_Little_? _Gobby_? Riduu, you need to prove to me that you're feeling ok, because I'm ready to take you to the mental hospital."

Riduu laughed nervously, hoping his sister was joking. He grabbed a bag pouch they had brought with them and dropped the scale inside. He grinned eagerly at the others. "What's next?"

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush_

_Photocopy Dipper_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters)_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

* * *

"Where in all places could we find a wax head?" Ridaa muttered.

"Wax store?" Mabel suggested.

"No, too easy," Riduu replied.

"We could check the attic if it's still there," Dipper said.

"Better," Riduu said. "Let's go."

They headed back for the Mystery Shack **(A/N: Haha, **_**headed **_**back. Head puns)**. Stan was confused to see them as they barged through the door. "You guys ready to get back to-"

"Still on vacation!" All four yelled loudly as they bolted up the stairs and went for the attic.

Once they were there, they started searching. "Wax head, wax head…" Mabel muttered, looking under a table.

"Ugh, where can it be?" Ridaa said aloud.

"Ha!" a voice laughed. "You're looking for me, huh? Pity. I liked being alone in this attic. Think you can find me? Well, you never will!"

"It must be the wax head," Dipper whispered to his friends. "But where is the voice coming from?"

"It sounds like…" Riduu murmured, as his head turned to the attic vent. The others followed his gaze and exchanged smiles.

"You'll _never _catch me!" the voice continued.

"Three…" Ridaa counted, holding up a sack she had brought.

"Two…" Dipper whispered, as he and Riduu prepared to open the vent door.

"One!" Mabel pounced on the vent when the boys threw it off. Her hands were fumbling around inside as Ridaa heard a frightened scream coming from it.

Mabel's hands emerged, holding a growling wax Larry King head. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you!" Mabel shouted.

"Well, guess again!" Wax Larry King shouted back. "I was the only one that survived!"

"Ridaa," Riduu said, turning to his sister. "Tape him."

"With pleasure," Ridaa also brought out a roll of duct tape. Wax Larry King gasped. "No!" he begged. "I'll do anything, just don't tape my mouth! It's the only part of my head that can move!"

"Sorry, Wax Larry," Ridaa said, not at all feeling sorry. "But unless we want Gravity Falls to be saved, we're gonna have to bring your head along with us so we can sacrifice you to the ghosts afterwards. We don't want any interruptions or taunting so we need to shut you up."

"Literally!" Riduu chirped happily.

"Oh, Gravity Falls is about to be destroyed?" Wax Larry King smirked. "That's good! It's about time this useless town was about to fall for real."

Before he uttered another sentence, Ridaa slapped his mouth with the tape. "Mmh! Mmph!" Wax Larry King tried to speak.

"Serves you right," Dipper spat as Ridaa stuffed him inside the sack.

"He won't melt in there," Ridaa promised. "I'm sure he won't, even though he's made of wax."

"Let's continue, shall we?" Mabel said.

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush_

_Photocopy Dipper_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters)_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

* * *

"So, Gideon's brush, huh?" Riduu scoffed as they stood in front of his house, arms folded across his chest. "This should be a snap."

"Yeah, sure!" Ridaa said sarcastically. "It's his _favorite brush_ we're looking for! What do you think we're gonna do? Walk right inside and ask Gideon for it straightforward? No way!"

"Or maybe," Mabel said slowly, staring at Gideon's bedroom window. "He's gonna leave it somewhere where we can see it, then we grab it and run away."

"Oh, that'll be easy! Like he's just gonna leave his brush lying away somewhere!"

Riduu had followed Mabel's gaze, smirked, and turned his sister's head to where they were looking. Ridaa's eyebrow raised at this.

Gideon had just gotten in a fight with his father. He was yelling at him for whatever reason no one knew and was brushing his annoyingly huge head of hair with his baby blue colored brush. He set it down for a minute to continue screaming at his dad. The good news was…the window was open.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Dipper said, also smirking at Ridaa. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," she grumbled.

Mabel didn't even hesitate. She cautiously tiptoed over the window and dropped to avoid the Gleefuls' gazes. She peeked from the outside and tried reaching for the brush.

"Mabel!" Riduu whisper-hissed.

The brunette girl didn't listen either. She quickly reached for the brush with Gideon's back turned, grabbed it, and high-tailed it out of there. She scurried back to the kids' hiding place at the back of the house and all breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was easier than expected," Dipper said.

"Woo-hoo!" Ridaa cheered. "Way to go, Mabes!"

"Hey, Dipper," Riduu joked, nudging him. "Try doing something to save Gravity Falls, wouldcha?"

Dipper growled at him and the other three laughed. Mabel dropped the brush in a bag pouch and zipped it closed. Suddenly, they all heard a loud yell.

"_WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH?!_" the loud holler echoed all throughout the Gleeful area.

"Uh oh," all four said at once.

Gideon had burst out of his home, kicking the door down. He stormed outside with a very angry look on his face.

"Who stole me brush, huh?!" he shrieked. He looked in the direction of the two pairs and they ducked out of his sight.

"Let's get outta here!" Ridaa said frantically. All the other three nodded quickly and they dashed away from the Gleeful household.

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush: __**Check**_

_Photocopy Dipper_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters)_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

* * *

"Never thought that stealing Gideon's brush would be so easy," Dipper commented while they were up in the photocopier room.

Mabel shrugged. "What do you expect coming from a seven-year old kid? Wait, he's seven, right?"

"I thought he was nine," Ridaa said.

"I thought he was _six_!" Riduu exclaimed. **(A/N: Honestly, we really don't know!)**

"Never mind that!" Dipper said. "So, Riduu, you're about to witness me doing at least _some _work that'll help save this town!"

Riduu pretended to yawn. "Yeah, whatever,"

Dipper scowled and lay down on the photocopier machine. Mabel pressed the photocopy button and they watched as a light scanned Dipper's body. A paper flew out of the machine and on it was a picture of the brunette boy.

"Look!" Ridaa gasped. The picture had started moving and was coming out of the piece of paper. Once out, a whole new Dipper body was up and about, stretching and starting to talk. "So this is what it's like to be reborn," the body muttered.

"Tyrone?" Dipper asked eagerly.

"Hey, buddy! You remember me!" the body, as Dipper called, Tyrone said happily.

"Of course I did!" Dipper said with the same tone. "You're me!"

Tyrone laughed. He waved at Mabel. "Hi, Mabes!" he chirped.

"I've never met you before," Mabel murmured.

"Hey, who's this?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyrone, this is Riduu and Ridaa," Dipper said, gesturing to his two friends. They waved and smiled at the clone politely.

Tyrone smiled but then frowned. "What kind of names are Riduu and Ridaa?"

"Well, they're Japanese. Half Japanese, anyway,"

"Oh! That's cool. So, why did you photocopy yourself and bring me here again?"

"Tyrone, we need your help," Ridaa piped in. "There's a new threat here-"

"And _no_, it has _nothing _to do with someone stealing away Wendy," Riduu added with mock sarcasm.

Tyrone scowled. "Has he been joking about you liking Wendy?" he asked.

"For a whole three months," Dipper moaned. "But it's cool, man, we're best friends."

"Even if I _do _find age difference weird," Riduu admitted.

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Who's the threat?"

"A ghost named Fog," Riduu replied. "He's been Ridaa's and my enemy for years. He plans to destroy Gravity Falls, but he won't do it unless we complete a challenge."

"A challenge that involves taking items from Mabel's and Dipper's past adventures, in which my brother and I know nothing about," Ridaa added. "Having to photocopy Dipper again and revive you was part of the task."

"Well, then, I'd be happy to help!" Tyrone said, smiling.

"There's a catch, though," Dipper said. "We need to surrender you to Fog himself once we have finished this whole challenge now."

"No problem! I'm made of paper, and I can be reborn as many times as you want, as long as this Fog guy melts me first. I guess I'm fine with you turning me in."

Dipper relaxed. "Good thing,"

"Is there, by any chance," Mabel said. "That you could fold into a smaller size until we are able to unfold you again?"

"Oh, yeah! Paper clones can do that, obvs. Only Dipper's never seen me do it. Now's the good time, huh?"

As he said that, he closed his eyes, and his entire body began to fold like…well, paper. It kept folding until it reached the size that was as big as a person's fist. It dropped to the floor and Dipper picked it up carefully.

"Thanks, Tyrone," Dipper whispered. Then he held it up proudly for the others. "Well, guys? Didn't I help out _now_?"

Riduu shrugged. "Meh, I've seen better."

"What?!"

"Hey, can we get a move on? I wanna see some _real _action."

"Riduu!"

The brown-haired boy smirked, grabbed the Tyrone paper piece from his friend's hand and slipped it inside another bag pouch.

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush: __**Check**_

_Photocopy Dipper: __**Check**_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters)_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

* * *

"Ah, the arcade," Mabel said as they entered the gaming place. "Such a wonderful land, with lots of colors, noises, and electronic gadgets."

"Mabel, if you start talking in Shakespeare…" Dipper warned.

Mabel simply laughed. "Whatever!"

"Where's the 'Fight Fighters' game?" Riduu asked, scanning the area.

"There!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing to a video game in the far end of the arcade and rushing towards it. The others followed him.

The Night Shades and the Mystery Twins were now looking at a rusty old arcade game. On the top of it was its title, "Fight Fighters" and was flashing various colors and noises that sounded a lot like two people fighting each other.

"Cool game," Riduu commented.

"Alright, code, code…" Dipper mumbled, dropping to his knees and searching for something on the floor. "Ah! Here it is!"

He pointed to the side of the game. There, in carved letters, were the words, "To unleash ultimate power:" "Ridaa, notebook and pen, please," Dipper instructed.

She obeyed, handing him his notepad and ballpoint pen. Dipper started writing. "Ok," he mumbled to himself. "Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, triple punch."

After he'd finished, he ripped out the paper, held it up while grinning proudly, and said, "Done!"

"That was easier than expected," Mabel commented.

"Well, duh," Ridaa said. "All we had to do was get a code!"

Dipper then put the piece of paper in the bag pouch with the Gobblewonker scale in it.

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush: __**Check**_

_Photocopy Dipper: __**Check**_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters): __**Check**_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel_

* * *

"Hey, can we skip the getting candy part for later?" Riduu asked. "I wanna see those jewels that Dipper was talking about! You know, the ones that made him a bit taller?"

Mabel thought of what he had said as another "little" joke and started bursting out laughing. When no one joined her and had simply stared, her laughter died slowly and she cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, sure, of course,"

"Perfect timing," Dipper said. "I had a bad feeling about seeing the Summerween Trickster again, anyway."

Ridaa rolled her eyes. "Dip, you _always _get a bad feeling about everything!"

"Can't blame me, can you? I mean, after all-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know: 'In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust'."

"So, guys," Riduu interrupted. "The jewels are down this forest path?" The four kids were indeed walking somewhere deep into the huge forest, where it became darker and darker each step they took.

Dipper nodded. "Positive," he answered. "I'd know for sure, I'm the latest who came down this path."

"What about Mabel? Didn't she come here?"

"Nah, I didn't need the growth support," Mabel replied. "Only time I used it was when Gideon shrunk us to bite-size and when I found out that Dipper here cheated his growth spurts and became the same height as me."

"Seriously? Not cool, Dipping Sauce," Riduu shook his head.

"Hey! If you were in my shoes, you'd know how I'd feel!" Dipper complained. "And whose side are you on anyway?"

"The winning side,"

"Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!" Mabel chanted.

"And all I did was watch quietly," Ridaa sighed.

"You know, come to think of it," Riduu said suddenly. "I wonder why Fog didn't want us to kill Gideon or any of the other bad guys. Why'd he ask us to get the good peeps, like President Trembley and Blendin Blandin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mabel asked. "Fog's an evil ghost, and he wants the evil people to continue to live! Of course he'd let other bad guys continue doing evil stuff."

"Wow, pretty smart thinking there, Mabes," Ridaa grinned.

"Thanks!"

"So…jewel?" Dipper asked.

"Jewel," Riduu replied.

They continued walking down the long path. It had become so dark now that they could barely see anything anymore. Ridaa had to bring out her extra flashlight. "This is weird," Dipper muttered. "It wasn't _this _dark last time I came here."

"Maybe it's the lessening rays of from the sun?" Ridaa suggested.

They just kept on walking when they suddenly saw something shining bright up ahead. "Look!" Mabel gasped. Without waiting for the others, she quickly dashed up before them.

"Wait, Mabel!" Dipper called out. The other three ran after her.

They came at a dark part of the forest. Up above, over the tall trees, the sunlight flashed its light upon a gigantic jewel at the center of the forest, creating a few more rays around it. Surrounding it were dozens of other tiny jewels.

"Careful," Dipper warned. "Those magic jewels can be dangerous."

Riduu scoffed. "What are they gonna do, _shrink _me to death?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I mean, they can be pointy! And you should watch those rays, they really _can_ grow and shrink stuff."

"They're so shiny!" Mabel gushed, reaching out for one of the gems. But Dipper's hand slapped hers away at it.

"What part of _careful_ do you not understand?!" he growled.

Mabel pouted, folding her arms. "Alright, then, how would you get it out?"

Dipper responded with a grin. "Watch and learn, sister,"

He brought out his Swiss Army knife. He flicked it open and started using it to dig into the ground of one of the gems to pluck it out. He held up the jewel proudly.

"Here we go!" he declared, reaching for a bag pouch that Ridaa was handing him. "One size-changing jewel right-"

Just then, there was a loud roar. "What was that?" Riduu asked.

"Duck," Mabel gulped.

"Duck?" Dipper asked. "Uh, we heard a _roar_, Mabes."

"No! Duck!"

She grabbed all three of them and brought them to kneel down. A flash of brown whizzed over them and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Nice save," Riduu muttered, brushing himself off.

"Bear!" Ridaa gasped.

"Huh?"

Another roar. The creature that had just tried to pounce on them was now back on its feet. A big, brown grizzly bear was standing on all fours, bearing its sharp teeth and glaring at them with beady little eyes.

"Don't run away!" Dipper said. "The gem's rays will shrink it, it'll be fine!"

The bear charged at them. Dipper was determined and eager to see the bear shrink. It passed a ray from the giant jewel…but it didn't shrink. It didn't grow either.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. The bear was aiming its claws at him.

Without thinking, Ridaa charged in, letting Rustan grow and stopping the claws from attacking by blocking with her weapon. The bear growled but Ridaa pushed it away just in time.

Seeing his chance, Dipper grabbed a flashlight from his bag and set the jewel in front of its light. He aimed it at the bear and it shrunk down immediately. It gave another roar again but this time, it was so small they could barely hear it.

Everyone sighed in relief. "That was too close," Mabel said.

"No kidding," Dipper muttered, putting his flashlight in his pocket. He turned to Ridaa. "Thanks for saving me."

The brown-haired girl simply shrugged. "It's kinda my job," she replied. "To save people, I mean. And to kill them."

"I'd thought getting a gem with be easy as pie," Riduu said. "Pie's not easy, then."

"I don't understand it…" Dipper continued muttering. "Why didn't the jewel shrink that bear? I mean, that's what it's supposed to do!"

"It's Fog's ghost magic," Ridaa answered gravely. "He hasn't even destroyed this place yet, but his presence is destroying the entire town _and _its magical properties. Our mission is getting more dangerous by the minute. We need to finish it faster now."

"Ok, then. We better start doing those dangerous things extra early tomorrow morning. That way, we could save some time for us."

"Yeah…anyway, let's leave now before something else starts attacking us."

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush: __**Check**_

_Photocopy Dipper: __**Check**_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters): __**Check**_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster_

_Get a size-changing jewel: __**Check**_

* * *

"Gross," Ridaa grumbled as they entered the town dump. "Of all places Riduu and I have ever been to, the dump was always my least favorite."

"Stop complaining, sis," Riduu scoffed. "Remember, we're doing this for the faith of Gravity Falls!"

"Hmph. Whatever. Anyway, where _is _this 'Summerween Trickster'?"

"He's bound to be here somewhere," Dipper said quietly.

"But he could be anywhere and we can't even know it!" Mabel cried. "He's made of candy, remember? He has the ability to scatter into little pieces and _still _be alive!"

"What kind of candy is he made out of anyway?" Ridaa asked.

"Loser candy,"

"Excuse me?" Riduu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's true! You know, candy that nobody wants? Like, black licorice…"

"'Mr. Adequate-Bar'…" Dipper put in.

"'Sand Pop'…" Riduu added.

"Oh! And candy corn! I hate that stuff!" Ridaa said, making a face.

"If you hate _that _kind of candy," Mabel said. "Then you'll hate having to know that the Summerween Trickster cries candy corn tears."

"Ok, I'm getting less and less enthusiastic to meet him now,"

"Me too," Riduu agreed. "He's making me both hungry and disgusted at the same time."

"Wait a second," Dipper suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face his twin sister. "Mabel, didn't the Summerween Trickster die?"

"What?!" Riduu and Ridaa exclaimed.

"Oh, dang," Mabel muttered. "I completely forgot!"

"Why, what happened?" Ridaa asked.

"The Trickster had us cornered in a Summerween store last time," Dipper explained. "And he was telling us all about how he wished to be eaten or whatever. Soos started eating the candy heart inside of him and he died."

"That was one of the shortest and most tragic stories I have ever heard," Ridaa commented.

"But he has to be living again, isn't he?" Ridaa asked nervously. "I mean…Fog wouldn't make us go after a dead task…right?"

"It looks to me…" Mabel said slowly. "That this task should've been put under a 'Very Hard' column."

They were all silent again. Riduu clenched his fists in annoyance. This was one of the reasons why he hated ghosts. They never got their priorities straight. Now, they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Riduu felt like something was crawling at his feet. He quickly looked down. He expected it to be some kind of cockroach or whatever, but what he expected wasn't it at all. It was a piece of black licorice, and it was slithering very weirdly like a snake.

"What the-" Riduu started. But he was interrupted by something striking at his chest. The blast was so hard it made him fly back and hit a pile of trash. He fell onto the ground, groaning in slight pain.

"Riduu!" Mabel and Dipper yelled.

Ridaa quickly ran up to her brother and helped him up. "You ok?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, fine," he croaked out. "We've dealt worse."

"What was th-" Dipper started to ask, but again he was interrupted by another blast of whatever the stuff was. He fell into another pile of trash.

"Dipper!" Mabel didn't hesitate to run up to him also and wipe the dirt off. "What _was _that?"

Dipper had managed to grab a handful of the blast in his fists. He held it in his hands as he examined the item. "Candy…?" he murmured.

"Uh, Dipper? Mabel?" Ridaa gulped, shaking slightly. "You might want to turn around very slowly and get over here."

"What?"

Mabel tapped Dipper's shoulder in a terrified way and pointed to something behind them. The brunette didn't like where this was going at all and he turned very slowly. When he saw what was there, he was frozen in fear.

Candy. Everything was candy. Mounds and of it, all in one mountain pile. They were bigger than the Summerween Trickster before. The candy continued piling up until it was twelve feet taller than the kids. They didn't even do anything, they just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Loser candy," Ridaa whispered.

"So…" a voice called out. "Which one of you doesn't have the _Summerween spirit_?"

Pieces of candy started forming on the top of the mountain pile, until it's candy became a face. The Summerween Trickster's smile appeared and he grinned evilly.

Riduu, who was the first to recover, stepped up and shouted, "It's not Summerween! Or Halloween, for any of that matter!"

"Well, well, well," the Trickster taunted. "Who do we have here?" Apparently, he couldn't answer his own question so he turned to Dipper and Mabel. "I remember you two. Are these your acquaintances?"

"Friends," Mabel growled, fists clenching.

"You're back," Dipper grumbled, as if just realizing it.

"Yes, well, apparently, ever since you defeated me, _more _kids have lost their Summerween spirit, even if it _wasn't _Summerween. They kept giving up on all their loser candy, and of course, it made me stronger. I was revived a few weeks back, and I have only one person to thank."

"You mean, one _soul _to thank," Ridaa shouted. "Fog resurrected you, didn't he?"

"Ah, so you know Master Fog indeed," the Trickster said. "Yes, he brought me back to life and promised me that I can eat as many kids with no Summerween spirit as I want as soon as he's destroyed this whole pathetic so-called town."

Dipper scowled and yelled, "Well, too bad! He's _not _going to destroy this town! We're going to save it!"

The Trickster suddenly grinned wider. "I assume you want my candy? Master Fog said that it was part of your task. If you completed it, he'll set this place free? I wonder why Master Fog would want you four to get some of my 'loser candy'. I really am flattered."

"I wish they'd never existed!" Riduu yelled. "I've always hated those kinds of candy and now I hate you!"

Just then, Dipper winced. Riduu had just said a line from his voice dream a few months ago. Time had passed so much that he nearly forgotten about it. Until now, that is. That means those scary lines were coming true and Dipper was the only one who knew about them.

"You hate them, huh?" the Trickster asked, laughing whole-heartedly. The four got a bit nervous and brought out their weapons.

"Let's see how you'd feel about my candy when I do _this_."

Suddenly, another blast of candy was sent at all four of them. They scattered before they were hit. Riduu stumbled across the dump floor. He scowled up at the Summerween Trickster, who was laughing whole-candy-heartedly.

"What candy part should we get from him?" Riduu asked when he'd reunited with his sister.

"The heart, as Dipper said, is what'll make him die," Ridaa whispered back. "Let's get that, and then put all of the candies in a sack."

"Let's do it, then," Riduu held Wilton out. Ridaa did the same with Rustan and they charged.

Riduu was able to slash at the Trickster's arm, but it regenerated anyway. Ridaa aimed straight for its heart, but it simply slapped her away from it. She crashed onto the ground.

"Ridaa!" Dipper and Mabel ran over to her as Riduu kept slashing at the Trickster. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she cringed, standing up. "But we can't make it a habit to run up to someone every time they fall!"

"Sorry," Dipper mumbled.

"No need for apologies, I just want this monster destroyed again!"

"Yeah!" Mabel whipped out her dagger. "Charge!" she yelled, running up to the Trickster and stabbing it in the foot.

"Mabel, careful!" Dipper also brought out his dagger and ran up to her. The Trickster kicked them away and they landed on the floor.

"They'll be fine," Ridaa told herself. She slashed her sword at the candy leg and it shattered. As it slowly grew back, Ridaa went up to her brother and said, "You know what to do."

"Yep," Riduu scowled, clutching Wilton tightly as he glared at the Trickster. "That story was…rather inspiring." He turned to his sister and grinned.

The Summerween Trickster turned itself to Riduu once more and he charged. With one giant leap, he aimed himself for the mouth and the monster opened up wide. Riduu let himself fall in and the Trickster ate him in one gulp.

"Riduu!" Dipper and Mabel yelled as they had stabbed the candy feet again

"He'll be fine!" Ridaa promised, jumping and slashing at the candy face. "Just keep fighting!"

Inside the Summerween Trickster's body, Riduu made a face as he held a chocolate bar in his hand. "Ew. 'Homework: The Candy'," he said, tossing it away.

The body was a very small and tight place for a monster so big. Riduu had to crawl his way if he wanted to go find the Trickster's heart.

"Aha!" Riduu said victoriously. He finally found the heart when he'd seen its candy pieces of it pumping like a real one. Riduu found that the heart was consisted of non-wrapped candies like Gummy Chairs, Wax Lips, Circus Peanuts, etc.

"So, how do I kill it?" Riduu asked himself as he knelt in front of the candy organ. He let Wilton shrink to knife form and he poked the thumping heart gently. Nothing happened.

Then he let his weapon grow a little to dagger-sized form. He stabbed the heart and he felt the Trickster's body shake a little. "Whoa!" Riduu lost balance and fell from his kneeling position.

"Guess I have no choice, then," Riduu grumbled, sitting up. "Ridaa, you owe me."

Riduu grabbed the candy heart, ripped it out, closed his eyes…and took a giant bite.

"Yuck," Riduu gagged, as he summoned all his courage to eat the candy in one gulp. As he tried to wipe the horrible taste off his tongue, he felt the candy body go a bit limp. Smirking, he punched a hole into the body and jumped out.

He found his sister and his two friends standing at the base of the monster in fighting stance. They were shocked to see Riduu coming out of the Trickster's stomach. "Hey, guys," he called out.

"Riduu!" Ridaa was the first to recover as she shouted out to her brother, "How'd it go?"

Riduu mouthed, _Horrible_ but he said, loudly enough for the Trickster to hear, "Just fine. It wasn't hard."

"How come…" the Trickster sputtered. "How come you were also able to eat my heart? You just said that you hated it!"

"Uh…I changed my mind, I guess?" Riduu lied. What he'd just eaten was the most disgusting thing ever and he'd hoped the Trickster saw through it.

"I don't believe you," The Summerween monster was coughing up candy corn pieces now as if it were blood.

"Um, yeah! Here, everyone else will eat it," Riduu broke the heart into three more pieces and tossed them over to Ridaa, Dipper, and Mabel.

Ridaa popped her piece into her mouth right away. From the look on her face, Riduu could tell she was trying very hard not to spit it out. "Yum," she managed.

Dipper ate the pieces in tiny bites but he realized his mistake. He covered his mouth with both hands as he said, "So good,"

Mabel had eaten hers in one gulp. She turned a sickly green and fainted. As Dipper fanned her face, Ridaa said, "See? Even Mabel fainted of…delicious goodness,"

The Trickster scowled. It was slowly losing its power more and more. "You may have won again this time," he managed. "But remember this: Master Fog will rise yet again very soon."

As he said his final last words, the candy face of the Summerween Trickster vanished. All that was left now was a pile of unwanted candy. Riduu hastily picked up some pieces and dropped them into a bag pouch.

As he stuffed them into his bag, Dipper muttered, "I will never _ever _forget this moment,"

As Mabel woke up from her passing out, she groaned and said, "I hate loser candy,"

"Me too," Ridaa agreed. "Everyone does."

"Except Soos," Riduu said, remembering Dipper's story. "I'm starting to think if maybe he just faked his liking for the candy. I mean, honestly! Who would _ever _like it?"

Ridaa chuckled. "Anyway…have you ever put thought into what the Trickster said?"

"Um, no. What?" Mabel asked.

"Fog's getting other creatures to join him," Riduu said. "Or at least…that's what the Trickster says he's doing. Ridaa's right. We need to finish this challenge extra fast."

"Agreed," Dipper said. He looked up at the sky. It was almost dark. He looked at the sun. It was setting. He checked his watch. It was seven o'clock.

"Let's leave now, guys," he said to the others. "If today wasn't easy, tomorrow's gonna be harder."

* * *

_Find a Gobblewonker and steal a scale: __**Check**_

_Find a wax head: __**Check**_

_Steal Gideon's favorite brush: __**Check**_

_Photocopy Dipper: __**Check**_

_Get code from video game (Fight Fighters): __**Check**_

_Get candy from the Summerween Trickster: __**Check**_

_Get a size-changing jewel: __**Check**_

* * *

**Long chapter, I know. It took me an entire week. I'm pretty sure the next one-which will be written by Ridaa-is gonna take much longer. I just hope you guys appreciate what we're writing. And if you can understand what we're doing. Oh, and I hope you understand the title with this chapter. Probably not. -Riduu**


	8. Cut, Stab, and Kill

**Cut, Stab, and Kill**

"WAKE UP, RIDAA!"

"GAH!" Ridaa bolted upright in her sleeping bag as she glared at her brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"We're gonna be late," he said shortly. He was already wearing his shirt, cloak, and pants. His backpack was slung across his shoulder as he stared down at his half-asleep sister.

Ridaa glanced at the clock on the desk. It read 5:00 am.

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"Exactly,"

Dipper and Mabel came into the room. Like Riduu, they were also dressed in their usual, everyday clothes. They carried backpacks that had the items they got yesterday. Mabel was wearing a newly knitted sweater with the words "Mystery Twin" on it. "Don't tell me you forgot what we needed to do," she said.

"No, I didn't," Ridaa said hotly. "I just don't understand why this early."

"The earlier, the better," Riduu said, helping his sister stand up. "Come on, get ready. I wanna see what happens at Gravity Falls at this hour."

Ridaa took a short shower, got dressed in the almost-the-same clothes as Riduu, and brought out the next list of items needed:

Hard:

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome)_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

"By the way…" Dipper said, after reading the task. "How are we gonna go back in time again?"

"_And _find Quentin Trembley quickly?" Mabel put in.

"Don't worry," Riduu said, smiling. "Ridaa and I have got it all planned out."

"We did?" Ridaa asked.

"Yeah," Riduu replied, turning to her. "You know…?"

"Oh! Yeah, right, of course!"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look of curiosity. When Ridaa and Riduu headed for the secret room in which they found a mind-exchanging carpet, they were even more curious.

"Grandfather?" Ridaa asked, peeking through the door.

"Yes?" a sleepy voice came from the other side.

"We need your help, Grandpa," Riduu said. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yes, of course. Get inside quickly before Stan finds out you're awake,"

The foursome obeyed. Dipper and Mabel noticed how clean everything was once they had a good look around. Everything was filled with science stuff, like chemicals and experiment papers. In the middle of everything was a foldable, metal bed. In it, lying down, was Naroko himself, sitting up sleepily.

"All this time," Dipper said, folding his arms. "We never knew that your grandfather stayed here?"

"Apparently," Riduu shrugged. "You rarely noticed it, I guess, but he's actually here to do some extreme business with your great uncle."

"Really?" Mabel asked, amazed.

"That's right," Naroko yawned, scratching the sleep off his eyes. "Stan has been helping me come up with new inventions. We've created new experiments, and he's been asking me to find some actual tourist attractions."

"Of course," Dipper grumbled. "Grunkle Stan would want nothing more but a good trap for the Shack."

"Still, I can't believe you're an actual inventor!" Mabel exclaimed. "What inventions have you made so far?"

Naroko chuckled. "Well, for one thing, I made this bed," He patted the foldable bed, saying, "It's made out of ordinary metal, see, but I modified it to make it fold to a smaller size. That way, it can fit in any pocket."

"That's so cool," Dipper admitted. "How come it's not for sale?"

"Grandfather likes to work in hiding," Ridaa said quickly. "Our family…well, I guess you can say that we don't like sharing our talents with the world. It draws too much attention."

"Like ghosts, for instance," Naroko said.

"Speaking of ghosts," Riduu said. "Grandfather, we have a real problem with Fog again."

So to that, the four explained everything about how Fog was trying to revive his ghost master, Mist, how he threatened to destroy Gravity Falls, how they were challenged by him to get a bunch of stuff, and how the ghost is recruiting all of Dipper's and Mabel's enemies to help him.

"I see," Naroko said, taking this all in. "Remember, you four, Fog is a very dangerous ghost, and the revival of Mist is going to be just as dangerous."

"We know, Grandpa," Ridaa said. "We promise we'll be careful. But right now, we need a time machine to help us in one of the tasks."

"Oh! That'll be easy," Naroko smiled as he stood from his bed and rummaged through one of the boxes he had in his room.

"Here you go!" Naroko pulled out something that looked an awful lot like a calculator.

"Um…thanks?" Dipper said awkwardly when the old man handed it to him.

"Why do we need a calculator?" Mabel asked.

"Don't be stupid, guys!" Riduu said. "It's his time machine! He made it with his own two hands."

"It seriously looks like a calculator," Dipper said, holding it out.

"Doesn't it?" Ridaa grinned. "What better way to hide up a time machine than to disguise it as an everyday object? Besides, what did the last time machine you saw look like?"

"Uh…a tape measure," Dipper admitted.

"See? Now, how do we use it, Grandfather?"

"Type in the year," Grandfather said, demonstrating. He typed "2012".

"Then, a plus and the day," "+23"

"Plus again and the number of the month," "+6"

"And then press the plus if you want to go forward and minus if you want to go back." He pressed "-"

"Then, type the time," He typed "1304"

"And finally, press the equals button." He didn't press it. The formula on the machine looked like, "2012+23+6-1304". He pressed the "Delete" button instead.

"What about the multiply and divide signs?" Riduu asked, pointing.

"Ah, yes. The division is for B.C. years and the multiplication is for the years in which the numbers become more difficult to type in numbers. For example, give me a six digit number, Dipper."

Dipper hesitated. He tried remembering the year that was on Blendin's ID card. "207012," Dipper replied.

"There's a year in the future that's called twenty sneventy twelve," Naroko replied. He typed "207" on the time machine and pressed the multiplication sign. A sign, "~" appeared on top pf the "7" and he continued typing the "012". Then he typed "+7+9+1209". He then pressed the equals button this time.

In a flash of light, he was gone from his place. "Whoa!" Dipper took a step back.

"Relax, he'll come back," Riduu insisted.

As if on cue, Naroko returned from his place as if nothing changed of him. "Cool!" Mabel gushed.

"Thanks, Grandfather," Ridaa said, taking the machine.

"Remember," Naroko reminded. "Be safe."

"Yep," Riduu said, as all piled out the room. "We'll do fine, we swear!"

Ridaa and Riduu put hands over their bangs. Naroko laughed to himself as they left.

"Alright," Ridaa said. "Let's go get a gnome heart."

* * *

The four kids headed straight for the forest. They took one of the Go-Karts this time and Dipper was the one driving. Apparently, he was the only one who remembered the path to the gnomes' lair.

"So…" Ridaa said, attempting to start a conversation. "What exactly did the gnomes do again to…you know, _hate _you guys?"

"Ugh," Mabel said, rolling her eyes. "Please. Don't get me started on that."

"Um…"

"See, like I said before, they stood up on top of each other, disguised themselves to look like a boy and tried to become a good boyfriend for me. I was _so _annoyed to find out they were just a bunch of gnomes and the only reason they loved me was because they needed a gnome queen."

"They pretended their name was Norman," Dipper put in. "I'd had thought that he was a zombie, by the way he limped and when I saw his hand fell off once. Turns out that he limped because the gnomes had a hard time supporting the ones on top of them and the hands were simply fake."

"Sounds super annoying," Riduu agreed. "I'd be more than furious if I found out that my first girlfriend would be a sea monster or something. Not that I'm saying I want one!"

"Are we almost at their lair?" Ridaa asked.

"Yup," Dipper replied. "Almost. What's the plan again?"

"What plan?"

Dipper suddenly skidded the cart to a halt when he heard this and turned back to look at Ridaa with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that we don't have a plan?!" he exclaimed.

"Well…improvisation is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Ridaa, improvisation is what led me to almost-deaths. We need to think of a plan fast!"

Riduu was tapping his head while staring at the ground, thinking, when his eyes drifted to Mabel. Then, a light bulb lit up in his head.

"Mabes, do you have some make-up with ya?" he asked suddenly.

Mabel was confused at this question. "Uh…back at the Shack, I do."

"Great!" Riduu turned to his sister. "Ridaa, run back and grab some face powder, eye liner, and heavy lipstick!"

"Riduu, what are you up to?" Dipper asked nervously as Ridaa followed his instructions.

Riduu simply grinned. "Operation 'Win Back the Gnome Heart' is now in commence,"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged worried looks with each other.

"You there!" Jeff shouted, calling out to one of his gnome servants. "The squirrels are on the loose and it's time for my squirrel bath soon! Round 'em up quickly!"

The gnome did as he was told and went to search for the squirrels. Jeff scoffed and turned to walk away. Two of his gnome friends followed him like bodyguards.

"Idiots," Jeff muttered. He heard a loud crash and the sound of scrambling squirrels and gnomes shrieking to catch them.

"Jeff?" a voice called out.

"Huh?" The gnome, startled by the voice, looked around to see who was calling him. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw then.

Mabel was standing a mere five feet in front of him at the entrance of the lair, looking stunningly gorgeous in the make-up she was wearing right now. Her "Mystery Twin" sweater was covered in glitter and her face was covered in mascara. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and her lips were covered in a deep shade of red. There was some glitter in her eyelids and some blush on her cheeks. For a minute there, it looked like she really _was _blushing, due to the fact that she was doing this for a gnome.

Jeff snapped out of his gaze, shook his head, and said, "Mabel? What are you doing here?"

"For you, of course," Mabel answered through clenched teeth that Jeff didn't notice. "Let's go on a date again, Jeff. I want to give you another chance."

The stubborn gnome folded his arms and turned away from her. "Well, I don't! The other gnomes and I are getting ready to look for a new gnome queen, and she's _got _to be _way _better than you were! Look, we even got a picture!"

One of Jeff's guards handed him a picture from his beard. When Mabel saw who was on it, she tried _very _hard to _not _burst out laughing. It was Pacifica.

"I'm…_jealous_," Mabel said through muffled laughter. "I really wanted to go on one last date with you. I've…realized my mistakes."

"Finally, huh?" Jeff said, laughing. "I guess it's about time you realized how hot I am." Now, Mabel looked just about ready to strangle the small creature.

"Oh, yeah," Mabel said, still gritting her teeth. "I sure don't want to be losing to Pacifica. Tell you what: let's go on one more date, and if all goes well…maybe I _will _become your gnome queen."

"For all eternity?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Mabel hesitated. _'This is all a phase, this is all a phase, this is all a phase…' _she repeated desperately in her head. "Sure," she replied finally.

"Well…" Jeff mused, tapping his head. "Alright!" He turned to his friends and added, "Boys, go fetch some squirrels and make it fast!" The guards took off, leaving Jeff with Mabel.

He almost ran up to her. Mabel was batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. When he was finally out and away from the gnome lair…Ridaa, Riduu, and Dipper came out and attacked him.

"Gah!" Jeff struggled under Riduu's and Dipper's grips, who were both holding his arms and legs to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Ugh," Mabel gagged as Ridaa wiped the make-up off her. "That has got to be the most disgusting thing I've _ever _done."

"Who…who are you?!" Jeff stammered.

"We're the Night Shades and the Mystery Twins," Riduu responded. "And we're here to take your soul. **(A/N: This phrase sound familiar? Well, if you watched "Soul Eater" then maybe you will)** Just kidding! We're here to take your heart."

"That's even worse!" Jeff shouted. "What do you need with my heart anyway?"

"It's all part of Fog's task," Ridaa said, bringing out Rustan and letting it grow to dagger size.

"Wait!" Jeff pleaded. "I'll do anything! I won't steal girls for gnome queens anymore! I'll be a good garden ornament!"

"Tempting," Dipper said. "But I'm afraid we have no choice."

Ridaa stabbed Jeff. He screamed as blood splattered all over him. Ridaa stabbed again and this time, all was silent. With a sigh and another stab, the brown-haired girl dug a little more into the body and brought out a certain red organ.

"Ew," Mabel said, making a face. "This better be the first and last time we're doing this, because the next time we do, I'm _so _gonna puke."

Ridaa laughed and brought out another bag pouch. Still holding the heart, she opened the bag and dropped it in. Wiping her hands like it was nothing, she let out a breath and said, "That was fun."

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

"Oh, no," Dipper said as they walked up a hill.

"What's wrong, Dip?" Riduu asked, continuing to hike.

"I just suddenly remembered how horrible those manotaurs are," He shuddered in fright.

"Aw, come on, Dipping Sauce, they can't be _that _bad," Ridaa said.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. "The leader, Leaderaur-"

"Leaderaur?"

"Yeah. He told me to cut off a head of the Multi-Bear-"

"Multi-Bear?" Riduu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! He told me to cut off one of its heads-"

"_One _of its heads?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Stop interrupting me!" Dipper yelled at last. "Anyway…he tried to make me cut off one of its heads-yes, it has a lot of heads-but I didn't want to do it. He said I couldn't be a man then."

"Must've been harsh for you," Ridaa said.

"Yeah…at least now I get revenge. We get to cut off its horn now!"

"Yeah, go Dipper!" Riduu cheered. "Seek revenge! Who cares about chest hair now?"

"Actually, I _was_ able to get a tiny piece of chest hair then! Until a _certain person _here plucked it out to put it in one of her scrapbooks!" Dipper then glared at his sister, who was laughing nervously.

"Scrapbookortunity!" she said.

Ridaa and Riduu exchanged a look and shared a good laugh.

Now that they were near the Man Cave Dipper told them about, they made sure they were properly hidden before they set out to look for Leaderaur's room. Ridaa and Riduu were stunned about how many manotaurs there were.

"Curse them all for not calling themselves 'minotaurs'," Ridaa grumbled.

"Ok, where is it Dipper?" Riduu whispered as they stayed behind a bush.

"Over there," As they tiptoed and crawled from one bush to another, Dipper directed everyone to the room in which the manotaur leader stayed in.

Once they arrived, Dipper put a finger to his lips and peeked from the rock they were hiding in. Ridaa, Riduu, and Mabel also peeked from behind him and tried to hold in their breaths when they saw Leaderaur.

He was huge. He had black fur, tiny eyes, and gigantic horns on his head. He had overlapping jaws, big muscles, patches of grass on his shoulders, a long red scar on his chest, and swords and spears stabbed inside of him. He was snoring away on his leader chair, not able to see the four in their hiding place.

"We're dead," Mabel graved. "We're so very dead."

"What do we do now?" Riduu moaned.

"Hey, calm down!" Dipper said. "He's just a manotaur. He's no different from the others!"

"Dipper, he has _spears_ and _swords_ in his body!" Ridaa practically shouted. "They probably haven't been out for years! It's gonna be impossible to kill him!"

"Who said anything about killing? We only need its horn, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Just cut off its horn and we can leave. Simple as that!"

Ridaa, Riduu, and Mabel exchanged worried glances.

They tiptoed up to the sleeping manotaur again. Carefully, Dipper and Ridaa climbed up the back of the manotaur chair. Dipper held on to the horn-the one that wasn't broken-and said, "On three?"

"No," Ridaa said quickly. With one swipe of Rustan in dagger form, the horn cut off and fell onto the floor.

"Got it!" Riduu whisper-yelled as he picked up the dusty horn.

Suddenly, Leaderaur's eyes snapped wide open. They were glowing bright red. It took one quick look at Riduu still holding his horn, and let out a loud roar.

"Run!" Dipper yelled. As it was roaring, him and Ridaa quickly climbed back down the chair and joined their siblings in running.

When they got out of the room, all manotaurs' attention was turned to them. They all gasped when they saw the two pairs, giving them the opportunity to bring out their weapons. With a shout, they charged in, ready to start stabbing manotaurs.

Ridaa and Riduu were doing what they usually did: they just stabbed and stabbed so that they would get distracted and whatnot. Mabel made use of the battle, stabbing each manotaurs' feet every time she came past one. The manotaurs were taken aback that four kids easily defeated them. It appears they have gotten stronger.

Dipper seemed to be having the most fun. He stabbed every single one of the manotaurs, saying how he had gotten stronger and that he was "more man" than they were. As Dipper was about to stab one more manotaur, he paused, for he recognized that face.

"Chutzpar?" Dipper asked.

"Destructor?" the manotaur asked back. "What are you doing here? Why are you and your puny little friends trying to hurt the other manotaurs?"

Dipper felt heat rise to his head. "We're not puny!" he protested. "We came here for business, Chutzpar."

"Well, if the business is trying to kill all of us, then you're doing a pretty weak job," Chutzpar commented, looking around. The others were continuing the stabbing. It was true, none of the manotaurs died and just charged back at them.

"We're not trying to, you know!" Dipper shouted, his face now red with anger. "And FYI, two of those kids are two of the strongest people I know! They could kill you anytime if they wanted to!"

Chutzpar only laughed. "Ha! Good luck with that! But really, what _is _your business here?"

Dipper looked around at the not-so-exciting battle. Ridaa and Riduu just kept stabbing and Mabel looked ready to run away now.

After a breath, he said, "We stole Leaderaur's horn, Chutzpar. It's part of a task that we need completing," He glared up at the manly creature. "It proves we _are _strong! It proves we can do anything together! It proves that being in a group is best, because we're always looking out for each other and it won't matter about the things we like or what we are or what we want to do!"

The brunette boy looked around again. Ridaa was calling out to him, saying, "Dipper! What the heck are you doing over there?"

Chutzpar barely listened to what Dipper said and scoffed. "O-kay…? Whatever."

The boy scowled. "So, I'd like to stay and chat," he said. "But this is getting boring."

He stabbed Chutzpar in the foot. Hard. The manotaur growled in pain and Dipper ran before it could even rub the injury. The boy met with the others and they quickly ran down the hill and into the woods.

"Leaderaur," One of the manotaurs, Testosteraur, started. "Should we follow them?"

"No," the manotaur leader said, finally coming out of its room. "Master Fog shall deal with them in the future. He promised us better opponents, and we shall not doubt him."

Down in the forest, the four were able to get away and they panted when they finally had a rest.

"They…didn't…follow," Mabel wheezed.

Riduu brought out two bottles of water. He gave one for Dipper and Mabel to share and let Ridaa share the other with him. They all took long, refreshing sips.

"I hope we didn't seem weak back then," Ridaa said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Dipper decided to say nothing.

"Riduu, you have it?" Mabel asked.

Riduu reached into his pocket and pulled out the dusty manotaur horn. He blew off the dust, grabbed a bag pouch, and dropped it in before zipping it closed. He gave everyone thumbs up and a big smile.

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

"How are we gonna find Quentin Trembley?" Ridaa asked with hands dug deep in her pockets as they walked down some streets of Gravity Falls.

"Well," Dipper said. "We know he's back in court."

"But how are we gonna get there?" Mabel said, groaning a little. "I don't want to be put in another box and take a train to get to the White House!"

"I don't think that's necessary, Mabel," Riduu said. "Look, Grandfather Naroko gave me something a while back."

Riduu reached into the pocket of his backpack. He dug around inside until he found a device that looked like an iPad, only there were two buttons instead of one.

"This is one of old but kind of new inventions," Riduu explained. "It can help us teleport anywhere and locate anything. Grandfather gave it to me somewhere in the middle of school months when I found that I was losing lots of stuff everywhere. Ridaa was also assigned to lots of early school activities so she also used it to get to school on the right time."

"Wow!" Mabel gushed, touching the device, which was pretty shiny.

"I didn't even know you brought that with you here!" Ridaa exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad said use it for emergencies only," Riduu smiled. "And isn't this an emergency?"

"How does it work?" Dipper asked.

"Well, to locate someone, you have to press the red button," Riduu said, pointing at the button. Beside the red one was a green one and he pointed to it saying, "And to teleport, press the green button."

He then pressed the red button. The iPad-like device turned itself on and an app that looked like a computer keyboard appeared.

"Then type the full name of the person or thing," He typed, "Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire" into the device. It was like a touch screen.

"Then, press 'Enter'," True enough, a button with the words "Enter" on it appeared as soon as he typed the first letter. He pressed that and a bar appeared this time, signaling a loading process. Seconds later, the loading was finished and a red arrow that said "You Are Here" was pointing at the street where the four kids were standing.

"Look!" Mabel said, pointing at the screen. Another arrow appeared only this time, it was pointing to Lazy Susan's diner.

"That arrow shows us where Quentin Trembley is," Ridaa explained. "And it appears like we really aren't that far from him."

The two pairs looked over to their right. Lazy Susan's diner was standing there, as if waiting for them to enter.

"Well!" Dipper said. "That was easy."

"We have to take some of his blood now?" Mabel gulped.

To answer her, Riduu brought out a vial from his bag. "Yeah," he replied. "Remember: not a word about this to him. We have to take his blood _forcefully_, just as the ghosts want us to."

"What is the plan exactly?" Ridaa asked.

"Dipper and Mabel go inside and get him to go into the woods. They leave him alone for you to pin him down, Ridaa. You brought your cloak, right?"

As if on cue, Ridaa brought her cloak out of her backpack and put it on. She put the hood on her and gave thumbs up.

"Then, I'll come up in my own cloak," He put it on to show his point. "And I'll make a cut on his leg or something to get some blood. After all this, on with the next task!"

"Sounds like a plan," Dipper said.

"You guys just have to make sure you get into the forest without looking suspicious or anything," Ridaa said. "And when you lure him in, give us the signal!"

"No problem, Reader!" Mabel said with her head high. "We can do it! We're the Mystery Twins!"

The Night Shades smiled at that. "We leave the first phase to you," Riduu said. Then he and his twin put their hoods on and darted into the forest.

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said. He grabbed his sister's wrist and they ran straight for the diner.

Sure enough, as they entered, Quentin Trembley was sitting on one of the diner stools, getting his order taken by Lazy Susan herself…at least…it _looked _like she was taking his order.

"This is my diner!" Lazy Susan was shouting at him. "You can't tell me _not _to ban my pancakes here! People love them!"

"Lady," Quentin sneered. "You have no idea what mistake you're taking upon yourself if you keep making those pancakes!"

"Sir Quentin Trembley!" Mabel cried, running up to him. Dipper followed.

"Sir_ Lord_ Quentin Trembley III Esquire," the eight-and-a-half president corrected. "Oh, I remember you both! You two saved me from my peanut brittle tomb a while back!"

"That's right! And we need your help!" Dipper cried, pretending to be desperate.

"There's a giant, man-eating spider somewhere deep in the forest and it's heading right here to attack the town!" Mabel shouted, the first thing coming to her head.

Everyone in the diner gasped. Dipper mouthed, _'Nice one,' _

"A giant, man-eating spider?" Quentin gasped. "Outrageous! I _knew _those things would come again for revenge! Show me, children! I shall take it down myself! For I am your eight-and-a-half president of the United States!"

"Former," Dipper and Mabel corrected.

"Quickly, children!" Quentin immediately burst out of the diner and Mabel and Dipper had to run to catch up with him.

"Where is it?" Quentin asked furiously once he was in a dark part of the forest. "Where is the beast?"

"Now's a good time to call the Night Shades?" Dipper whispered to Mabel in the dark.

"You betcha," Mabel whispered back. Putting a hand over her mouth, she blew a raspberry. It echoed throughout the forest as the twins ran away.

"Huh? What's that?" Quentin looked around for the man-eating spider. He grabbed a stick from the forest floor and held it out like a sword. "Show yourself!"

He gasped when he saw two dark, hooded figures emerge from the bushes. "That won't be necessary," a voice said.

Instantly, one of the figures charged at him and tackled him. His arms were now sprawled on the ground, held down by two strong hands. "Unhand me!" he shouted.

"No can do," another voice said. The other figure loomed over him, holding something in his hand. It looked an awful lot like a…knife.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!" Dipper gasped. "Was that Trembley?"

"You don't think…Riduu and Ridaa…?" Mabel gulped.

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes behind them. The whirled around and were surprised to see the Night Shades with their heads down.

When they looked up, the Pines twins' eyes widened to see some hints of blood on the Chiksyoshano twins' cheeks.

Seeing their faces, Ridaa tried to smile. "He struggled," she explained.

"Did you…?" Dipper asked, horrified.

"No," Riduu replied. "He just kicked us when we cut his arm. We left him there, lying unconscious. He should be able to wake up in a few hours or so. In the end…"

Riduu held up a vial. It was the same vial as earlier, only this time it was filled with shiny, red liquid. Mabel and Dipper simply stared at it.

"Is that…?" Mabel managed.

Ridaa nodded. "It really was worth it."

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand_

_Find a gremgoblin and cut out its eye_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

"I will never forget that moment," Mabel said, shuddering.

"Stop complaining," Riduu scolded. "We need to go forward in time now to get Blendin Blandin's hand now. Who has a plan for _this _one?"

"Oooh! I know!" Mabel piped in, raising her hand. "Go into his house and ask for it nicely!"

"_Really_, Mabel?" Dipper groaned.

"Guys, focus!" Ridaa said, agitated. "It's 9 am and we still have _five_ very hard tasks to do!"

"Ok, I got a plan," Dipper said. "We get to the future on the time machine. Riduu finds Blendin Blandin on the locating and teleporting device once we're there. We teleport somewhere near him and we'll talk to him for a while, telling him he's in danger. When Mabel gives the signal, _you _guys need to knock us out unconscious."

"_What_?!" Mabel, Ridaa, and Riduu exclaimed.

"It's the only way for Blendin to know we're not tricking him!" Dipper protested. "Besides, we don't want to cause any attention, do we?"

"No, I suppose not," Riduu admitted. "But you sure you guys'll be alright?"

"Sure we will! You guys will fake it anyway, won't you?"

"Hate to break it to you, Dip," Ridaa said. "But it might be _extremely _hard for Riduu and I to _ever _fake hitting someone."

At that notice, both Dipper and Mabel got worried. "Ok…um…just do your best, ok?" Dipper asked.

"Right," Riduu said. "Anyway, continue."

"Then, while we're unconscious, Riduu pins him down while Ridaa cuts off his hand."

"How come _she _gets to cut off his hand?"

"Because you got a chance when you got Quentin's blood,"

"Yes!" Ridaa cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Riduu rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_, but when we cut off the pterodactyl wing, I want Mabel to do it!"

"Yay!" Mabel cheered. "I can finally get revenge for it stealing Waddles!"

"And when we kill Robbie," Riduu continued. "I want _you_ to do it." He pointed at Dipper.

"_Me_?!" the brunette asked, stunned. "But…I thought we all agreed that we just needed him to come with us so we can give him to Fog!"

"Change of plans," Ridaa explained. "We know Fog most of all and we know that he loves death more than anything. He would really appreciate it if we give him an actual dead body as a sacrifice."

"I was afraid of that," Mabel murmured.

"But…" Dipper started and hesitated. "What about Wendy?"

"What about her?"

"I know she broke up with Robbie…but I know she'll be heartbroken when she finds out he's dead! And I don't want that…."

"Dipper," Riduu started. "When you get older, you'll find that hard decisions come at you every now and then. That's all in the stage of growing up. You just have to learn to accept things, whether you like it or not."

'_He's right,' _Dipper thought. Slowly, he nodded.

"Ok," Riduu said. "Let's time travel, shall we?"

The brown-haired boy brought out the time machine. He typed in the formula, "207X012+4+16+1313". Then before he continued, he made sure that Ridaa, Dipper, and Mabel were all holding on to him. Finally, he pushed the equals button.

Time traveling wasn't hard. In a flash of light, they disappeared from their spot. And in a blink, they arrived at their destination. Everyone blinked a bit more to make sure they were in the right time period.

"Everyone…alright?" Ridaa asked.

"Uh-huh," Dipper said, nodding. "We're good."

"Where are we?" Mabel asked.

"Well," Riduu started. "I know we're in the exact same place as we are in the past. Things…just changed."

"Well, what do you expect from the year twenty sneventy twelve?" Ridaa said.

Apparently, to answer the question, lots of burnt down buildings and a giant time baby destroying everything. Lots of people were screaming and it was only then when the four kids realized that. The future people of Gravity Falls were running around, yelling at the top of their lungs about the Time Baby being angry and…yeah.

"Yikes!" Ridaa yelped, when she pushed Dipper away from a falling building piece.

"Thanks," Dipper breathed. "What the heck is up with the future?"

"I dunno," Riduu replied. "But one thing's for sure…we need to find this Blendin Blandin and find out what's wrong!"

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked.

The four kids whirled around. Dipper and Mabel were both surprised and happy to find the old time traveler standing behind them. "Blendin!" they exclaimed.

"So this is the infamous Blendin Blandin?" Ridaa asked aloud.

"Apparently," Riduu said.

"Do you wish to talk?" Blendin asked. "Because we can't do it here. Come, qm uickly!"

Blendin went ahead and started leading the four kids to a dusty old alleyway. It wasn't a very good hiding place, but it was good enough.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Mabel said.

"I remember you two!" Blendin said, pointing at her and Dipper. "You were the ones who caused the anomalies from happening! You were the ones who caused the Time Baby to make me clean up the mess you made!"

"Yeah…" Dipper said nervously. "About that…we're sorry, we just had so many problems and we needed to fix them somehow."

Blendin sighed. "It's alright. I can't blame you. That's how I felt when I first became a time traveler. I really thought going back in time would fix anything. Speaking of going back in time, what are you doing here? H-how did you get to the future?"

"Our grandfather Naroko is an inventor," Ridaa explained. "He gave us this time machine so we could go forward in time to look for you!"

"Look for me? W-why do you need me?"

"Oooh, Ridaa, our plan backfired," Riduu said.

Ridaa facepalmed. "Great. Now we're gonna have a hard time with this,"

"Wait, what's going on here?"

"The real question is," Mabel said. "What's going on _here_? The last time we've been to the future, a giant, creepy-looking baby was attacking the whole town! Now that we're back, it's still happening!"

The time traveler looked offended. "Excuse you! That 'giant, creepy looking baby' is the presumable leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron!"

"Whatever that means," Dipper murmured.

"He's the reason why all the problems in the past have become fixed and better for things in the future!"

"Ok," Ridaa said slowly. "But why is he angry?"

"The Time Baby had a vision," Blendin explained. "There would be chaos coming to the world, sometime in the past. But the TPAES can't do anything about it because the one that's causing the chaos can't be found! It appears to be invisible…like a ghost!"

Just as he said that, Ridaa and Riduu paled. "You…can't see them?" Ridaa asked.

"No. And now, the Time Baby's so upset, he's taking his anger on the city! He believes that sooner or later, our world will be in full perish!"

Ridaa and Riduu exchanged worried looks while Dipper and Mabel were staring at Blendin in horror. _'They…can't see them…!' _Dipper thought.

"Blendin," Riduu said slowly. "We know what's causing the chaos."

Just as he said that, the time traveler was stunned. "You-You do?! How?! Who?! Where?!"

"He's an old enemy of me and my brother's," Ridaa explained. "He's a ghost; that's why you can't see him. His plan was to take apart the world, one by one, making a new world for him to conquer. Whole new worlds where it's full of death, and no one but ghosts are there."

"He gave us a task," Riduu continued. "We need to complete a challenge that is extremely hard to do, and only me, my sister, Dipper, and Mabel can do it. There's a reason we came here, and that reason was to get your hand."

"G-get m-my h-hand?"

"Cut it off," Dipper said simply. "Take it out. Bring it home with us."

"It's not like we want to," Mabel said. "But it's part of the task. If we complete the challenge, Fog promises that we will be free, and that he will leave Gravity Falls alone. He'll be able to let us live in peace some more."

Blendin was silent for a moment. A minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Riduu yawned and brought out Wilton so he could sharpen it with a rock he found on the ground.

But just when he was about to start, Blendin grabbed the knife quickly. "Hey!" Riduu said.

Too late. With one swipe, Blendin slashed at his left wrist and his hand fell onto the ground. The time traveler made a loud yell in pain as he fell on his knees onto the floor.

"Blendin!" Mabel exclaimed. Riduu quickly got some tissue, some medicine, and bandages from his backpack. He handed them to Dipper, who immediately started taking first aid on him.

"Go back to your own time," Blendin managed. "Make things right. Sacrifice my hand to this ghost enemy of yours."

"We're really sorry we had to do this," Ridaa said quietly. "Well…we're sorry _you _had to do this."

"I am a member of the TPAES. I should do whatever I can to do my service to the organization. Just please…promise me that things will turn out right in the past."

"We promise," Mabel said. Once Dipper finished wrapping bandages around Blendin's now bloody wrist, he picked up the hand, trying not to make a face.

"Riduu…!" he said. The brown-haired boy immediately took out a bag pouch and Dipper dropped it in.

"We'll fix things, Blendin Blandin," Ridaa promised. "For the sake of the world, and for the future."

The time traveler nodded and smiled. Riduu set the time machine as "2012+25+7-901" Everyone held onto his arm. As he pressed the equals button, they waved to Blendin, still kneeling, as they disappeared in the light.

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand: __**Check**_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

"So, a cross between a gremlin and a goblin, huh?" Ridaa said, reading from Dipper's "Number 3" journal as they walked down the forest path. "This should seem interesting. But why would Fog want its eye?"

"Looking into a gremloblin's eye will make you see your worst nightmare," Dipper explained, getting his book back. "I'm pretty sure Fog likes fear as much as death, so I guess a gremloblin eye would still work even if it was out of the gremloblin?"

"So, what you're saying is," Riduu said. "If I make Ridaa look straight into a gremloblin's eye, she will see herself wearing a dress?"

"Yeah, if you look at it that wa- Wait, what?"

"You know perfectly well that _that's _not my worst fear, Riduu!" Ridaa shouted.

"Ok, _second _worst, maybe, but you get the idea! So, what's the full story of how you guys came across a gremloblin?"

"Well, it all started one day when Mabel made a bet with Grunkle Stan," Dipper started. "She was saying how she could do a better job as boss of the Shack and that he could earn more money if he was kinder. So, the bet was for Stan to leave for vacation for three days while Mabel was in charge of everything. She let me get a _real _tourist attraction for the Shack by searching for a real monster on the journal and in the forest to put on display. I chose the gremloblin. Mabel accidentally let the gremloblin loose and it started wrecking everything. We had to fight it to make sure it was back in the forest."

"Like all stories, that one was just absurd," Ridaa said. "Mabel, how did you let the gremloblin go free?"

"It was then when I realized that kindness isn't everything," Mabel answered sadly.

"O-kay…so now we have to look for it again. Lead the way, Dip,"

"Right," Dipper held a torch up high as he went ahead and the others followed him down the long, forest path. Ridaa checked her watch constantly. By now, it was already 9:40.

"It should be here somewhere…" Dipper murmured. As he said that, the path kept getting darker and darker.

"Um…guys?" Riduu asked nervously. He tapped Ridaa's shoulder. She turned to see where he was looking and gasped.

Two, glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere in the darkness. A loud roar echoed throughout the forest and something appeared in front of the four. They were now staring up at a big-muscled, green-skinned, bat-eared, and mushroom-clumped gremloblin. Its two giant fangs on the lower jaw overlapped the upper one (like the Gobblewonker). As it stared down at the four kids, it let out another roar.

Ridaa and Riduu immediately brought Rustan and Wilton out. "Run!" Ridaa yelled to their friends.

Ridaa jumped up and slashed at the gremloblin's eye. It roared in pain and smacked Ridaa away. As she fell onto the floor, Riduu scowled, charged, and stabbed the foot. The same thing happened and Riduu fell as well.

"Guys!" Mabel and Dipper yelled. They quickly tried helping them up but they wouldn't let them.

"Both of you need to leave!" Riduu said. "You need to get to safety! We'll take the gremloblin ourselves!"

"No way!" Mabel said. "We're not gonna leave you alone! What happened to best friends? Best friends never leave each other!"

"Right!" Dipper agreed. "We will never leave you!"

'_Oh no,' _Dipper thought. _'That was from my dream!'_

"Thanks guys," Ridaa managed, standing up. "But let us do most of the work, ok?"

She and Riduu charged again. They dodged the gremloblin's attacks more and just kept on stabbing and slashing.

"Dipper! What do we do?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"We _have _to fight," Dipper answered, shaking the dream thing off him. He brought his dagger out and Mabel reluctantly did as well. "I've got a plan. Riduu and Ridaa might not like it, but it's worth a shot."

"Ok!"

The two charged. Mabel was reluctantly stabbing the monster's foot over and over again while shouting, "Die! Die! Die!" The gremloblin growled and kicked her away. "Mabel!" Ridaa shouted.

"Mabel!" Dipper gasped. He was relieved when he saw her pick herself up again. He turned to face the monster. "Alright, Dipper, you can do this." He said to himself.

He backed down a bit, charged…and jumped.

"Dipper!" Riduu and Ridaa yelled.

"Hiyah!" Dipper shouted, aiming his dagger at the gremloblin. Before it could do anything, Dipper's blade landed right through the pupil.

The gremloblin roared its loudest roar. It staggered and Dipper fell. "Ow!" he complained.

The monster was holding its eye in pain. As it stumbled, Ridaa and Riduu held their swords out under it. The gremloblin tripped over them and fell with a thud. Everyone paused for a moment, waiting for anything else to happen. Nothing did. The monster was dead.

"Bloop!" Mabel had her water bottle with her as she splashed some water on the gremloblin. Nothing much happened except spikes appeared on the monster's back.

"Really?!" Dipper shouted. "_Now _you do that?!"

Mabel laughed nervously. "I thought you're supposed to use water as a last resort!"

"Does _being dead _count?!"

"Dipper, relax," Ridaa laughed. "You did it! You killed the monster!"

"I guess the eye really is its greatest weakness," Riduu said.

Dipper's eyes lit up as he brought out the journal and started writing. "I could note that down!" he said excitedly, scribbling.

Mabel laughed. "What a nerd,"

Ignoring her, Dipper closed the book and brought out a bag pouch. Still using his dagger, he popped the gremloblin eye out of its socket and quickly put the eye in the bag.

"Gross," he said, wiping slime off his clothes.

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand: __**Check**_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye: __**Check**_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

"We have to kill Robbie now, huh?" Dipper gulped.

"_You _have to kill Robbie," Riduu corrected. "Don't worry, Dip, we saved the killing-your-crush's-ex-boyfriend part for last."

"Oh," Dipper said, relieved. "Oh, good."

"Hey, what about me?" Mabel complained. "I don't want to kill my favorite boy band! You guys are telling me to do it and _I _can't save it for last?"

"Look on the bright side," Ridaa said cheerfully. "You can get revenge on the Pterodactyl now."

"Oh, yeah! Ok, I'm happy again!"

The four were heading for the abandoned church and abandoned mines under it that moment. Dipper had said that that was where they last saw the dinosaurs but the entrance had been blocked ever since they'd escaped from there.

"You guys were _so _lucky that you were able to see some dinosaurs," Riduu said.

"No, we're not," Dipper grumbled. "Those dinos were trying to eat us!"

"Still! Anyway…it suddenly got hotter, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Ridaa said, wiping her forehead. "We better make this fast! I don't think there are any air conditioners down there, don't you think?"

When they had finally arrived at the abandoned church, everyone saw the broken wood that blocked the abandoned mines. Ridaa whistled. "Yup," she announced. "Blocked. Just like you said, Dipper."

"What now?" Mabel moaned.

"I'm a groundhog!" Riduu was shouting. He was also already at the wood and digging at them as fast as he can with his bare hands.

"_Seriously_?" Ridaa groaned, facepalming.

"Whee! I'm a squirrel!" Mabel yelled, joining Riduu.

"Squirrels don't dig in the ground!" Ridaa shouted furiously.

"Lighten up, Reader," Dipper laughed, joining as well. "It looks like fun!"

Ridaa hesitated, watching the others worked. She shrugged her shoulders, said, "What the heck?" and helped the others in the digging.

They continued to dig for the next few minutes. 30 minutes passed, Riduu was wiping sweat from his brow when he saw a hole in the wood. "Hey guys!" he called out. "Look, we got something!"

"Alright!" Dipper cheered as the girls helped Riduu dig a bit more. A gap in the wood widened until it was big enough for all four of them to get inside.

"Ladies first," Ridaa said, smirking. "Best to go two at a time." She brought out some rope, tied it around hers and Mabel's waists, tied the other end to a rock, and jumped down the hole with Mabel following her.

Riduu sighed at her sister. "Come on," He brought out some of his own rope and did the same with Dipper. As they carefully climbed/jumped each step, they had a chance to look at the mysterious plants that survived in the abandoned mines up until now.

"Cool," Riduu commented.

"Careful, Riduu," Dipper warned. "Last time we came here, the rope broke and every single one of us fell. We had a hard time coming back up."

"That's why we have extra hard-and-sturdy rope that Grandfather invented himself," Riduu said proudly. "These things will never break!"

Once they finally arrived at the mines, Riduu looked around as more plants were surrounding the area. The geysers seemed awesome enough as they saw gallons of water spouting out from it. Ridaa put a hand over them. "Ticklish," she said when the water lightly touched her skin.

As they entered the mines, Dipper and Mabel were silently shaking with fear while Riduu and Ridaa let out a series of "Whoa!"s when they saw the trapped dinosaurs in the tree sap.

"This is too awesome!" Riduu said excitedly.

"Ew, sappy," Ridaa said, making a face when she found her foot caught in a pile of sticky, yellow fluid. "I guess the heat is making it melt faster, huh?"

"Wait, where's the dinosaur?" Dipper asked aloud, looking at the tree sap. There was no dinosaur in there at all. In fact, all that was there was a dinosaur shape that seemed hard to make out.

"Maybe this is where the Pterodactyl escaped," Mabel suggested.

"No, it can't be…because _that's _where it escaped!" Dipper pointed somewhere else, and they found another big pile of tree sap. There was a big Pterodactyl shape in it, making it look like a dinosaur was encased in it and had been released recently.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Ridaa said nervously.

"Look! Another one!" Riduu exclaimed, pointing. Sure enough, another big pile of tree sap was there, with another dinosaur shape carved in it.

"Uh-oh…" Mabel said worriedly.

Suddenly, the four heard some loud growling behind them. They slowly turned around to find the-

"Pterodactyl," Dipper gulped.

Then, they heard stomping behind them as well. They slowly turned again and saw a-

"Utahraptor," Ridaa shivered.

Then a louder growl sounded throughout the mines. They didn't dare turn around again. They knew very well what it was.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex," Riduu whispered.

The four stood back to back, the dinos just staring at them. "No one. Move." Dipper said slowly.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked.

"Don't worry. Ridaa and I will stay. We'll distract them, just go!" Riduu said through gritted teeth.

"What, man, you two are gonna be like that again?" Dipper said annoyingly. He didn't even care when he found that it was another line from his dream. "We're a team! We're not weak! We can handle things ourselves! Besides, we want to help!"

"Dipper, I will do _anything _if you would just shut up right now," Ridaa hissed.

"No, Dipper, don't shut up," Mabel snapped. "You're treating us like kids, and we're of same age! I know you guys want to protect us, but seriously?!" How they were able to talk without the dinosaurs attacking yet, no one knew.

Riduu sighed. "I guess you guys are right. We're really sorry,"

"We should give you guys a chance," Ridaa added.

Dipper and Mabe exchanged glances. They were about to forgive them, but the growls of the dinosaurs were just getting louder and louder.

"What do we do now?" Mabel yelped.

"Fight, of course," Ridaa said, grinning at her friends. They smiled back.

Then all went loose when Riduu gave a loud yell and all dinosaurs roared loudly. The four brought out their weapons and charged at each dinosaur. Dipper took the Utahraptor, Mabel went after the Pterodactyl, and Ridaa and Riduu attacked the T. Rex.

"Ha!" Dipper said, when he dodged a slash from the running dinosaur. "It's not even that scary!" The brunette stabbed its foot with his dagger and it staggered slightly, now limping in pain.

"You took my Waddles!" Mabel was yelling at the flying dino. "I have never forgiven you for that!" Mabel charged and jumped, slashing her dagger into the monster's eye. It roared in pain, giving Mabel the chance to attack the other.

Ridaa and Riduu were staring up at the Tyrannosaurus Rex, twin swords in hand, as the dinosaur tried biting at them. They kept backing up and dodging.

"You know, Riduu," Ridaa said. "In all my years I fought along beside you, never have I thought-"

"That we would be fighting an actual, real life dinosaur up close together," Riduu finished.

His sister laughed lightly. "I wish I'd brought my camera,"

"Me too. Let's stop playing with this beast now, shall we?"

"Agreed,"

The Night Shades charged. They started attacking with a fury of slashes right at the T. Rex's tiny legs. Since it can't reach them, it couldn't do much but kick, and even the twins were able to dodge that. They dinosaur stumbled and Ridaa and Riduu started attacking the head. It was roaring in both pain and annoyance.

Dipper, however, was having the time of his life, taunting the Utahraptor, stabbing it over and over again. "Take that! And that!" he shouted, slashing at its legs.

The dinosaur couldn't take it anymore. Its head dove for Dipper and snapped at his arm. "Ouch!" Dipper shouted, earning a new cut on his shoulder. Before he could do anything, the Utahraptor dove again. Luckily, he rolled away just in time.

"Oh, no you don't," Dipper muttered as the dinosaur began charging. He charged as well, but this time, he jumped at stabbed the top of its head. The dinosaur roared and stumbled. But with a giant swipe with his dagger…the dinosaur's head fell on the floor.

"Whew!" Dipper said, wiping his face with his hand. "I…I did it!" He cheered for himself, pumping his fist in the air. "All that on a hot day!"

"Gah!" a voice shouted.

"Mabel?" Dipper turned and saw Mabel fighting the Pterodactyl. "Uh-oh." He rushed over to help. "Mabel!"

"This…is getting…difficult!" Mabel kept blocking the Pterodactyl's attacks with her own dagger. Its claws kept trying to attack her, and she didn't even get a chance to attack back.

"Hold on, Mabel!" Dipper called out. He charged at the flying dinosaur, dagger aimed, and jumped once more.

"Hyah!" Dipper's blade met the dino's neck and it seeped through. The dino whimpered and fell on the floor. It looked like it was dead, just like the Utahraptor.

"Two dinos!" Dipper continued to cheer. "I killed two dinosaurs in a row!"

"You didn't give me a chance for my revenge," Mabel pouted, crossing her arms.

Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud roar. "The Night Shades!" the Mystery Twins said in unison.

Ridaa and Riduu were having a harder time trying to fight the giant dinosaur. It kept trying to bite them, and they kept leaping back to avoid it. They weren't able to attack anymore.

"Guys!" Dipper called out. "Aim for the head! The head's the weakness!"

"How can we aim if we can't even reach?!" Riduu yelled.

"Uh-oh," Mabel said.

"Mabel, let's distract it!" Dipper shouted, running up to the T. Rex. "Make your obnoxious noises!"

"Alright!" Mabel cheered, following. "Hey, ugly! Over here!"

The dinosaur turned and faced the Mystery Twins. Together, they blew raspberry. It roared, its attention now on them.

"Ridaa!" Riduu called out. She nodded and they charged.

Like Dipper, they jumped, swords aimed at the top of the head, and stabbed as hard as they can. The dinosaur roared, just like the others. To finish things off, Ridaa and Riduu also stabbed and slashed at the eye, neck, body, arms, and legs.

The dinosaur gave a final roar and fell on the ground. It was dead.

"We did it!" Riduu cheered. He high-fived Dipper while Ridaa high-fived Mabel. "We killed them all!"

"Thanks for the help, guys," Ridaa said, smiling at them. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Dipper shrugged and grinned. "You're the ones who taught us how to fight. And besides, it was about time those dinos died again."

"Speaking of the dinos," Mabel piped in. "I forgot to get the pterodactyl wi-"

A loud roar interrupted her. They whirled around to find the Pterodactyl getting up on its feet. "What?!" Dipper exclaimed. "I thought- Didn't I- Wasn't it-"

"Stop stuttering!" Mabel shouted.

The Pterodactyl was flying towards them. They all had their weapons out. Mabel was staring at the dino with uttermost disgust. _'Time for revenge,' _she thought.

The four were all prepared to attack. But when the dino was within twenty feet's reach, Mabel yelled and charged.

"Mabel!" the other three shouted.

She didn't listen. She kept charging and followed what the others had done…she jumped.

The flying dinosaur took off into the air but unlike what Dipper had done earlier, she clung herself onto one of its claws.

"Oh, no!" Dipper gasped. "Mabel!"

"This is for kidnapping Waddles!" Mabel shouted. "And for attacking my family!"

With a fury of swipes on the dagger, Mabel cut off the Pterodactyl's right wing. It seemed to let out a roar that sounded an awful lot like a yelp. The dinosaur was now falling in mid-air. Mabel just kept a brave face on as the dino plummeted in the sky.

As it fell dead on the mines floor, dust surrounded and Dipper, Ridaa, and Riduu started coughing. Dipper could've cared less. "Mabel!" he kept shouting. "Where are you?!"

He ran up to the Pterodactyl's dead body. He looked around for Mabel frantically.

Then he stared up in awe when he saw her, standing on the dead dino, holding up its cut-off wing over her head, shouting, "Revenge!"

"Wow…" Ridaa said, who was the first of the three to recover. "Mabel…that was incredible!"

"Revenge!" she repeated, with more enthusiasm.

"Not bad, Mabel," Riduu grinned. "Not bad."

"Mabel!" Dipper finally recovered, running up to her. "Are you hurt? Are you alright? Are you-"

"Dipper, I'm _fine_," Mabel laughed. "Geez, you sound like Ridaa and Riduu!" The Night Shades coughed at this.

"But…how did you-"

"When you're mad, you can do anything," Mabel winked. "Right, guys?"

Ridaa laughed when she'd turned to her and Riduu. "Yep,"

"So…I have a feeling this wing won't fit in the bag pouches…."

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand: __**Check**_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye: __**Check**_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing: __**Check**_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains_

* * *

Later at noon, Riduu was already searching for the Sev'ral Timez boys on the locating device. Mabel had pronounced the boys' names so quickly, that Riduu had a hard time typing in all of them. Instead, he typed in "Sev'ral Timez" and the machine was able to pick up something.

As they roamed the forest (according to the device, the boys were there), Ridaa was trying to comfort Mabel into doing the task that needed to be done. "What were their names again?" she asked.

"Creggy G., Greggy C., Leggy P., Chubby Z., and Deep Chris," Mabel stated at once. "Together, they make the awesomest boy band in the history of boy bands!"

"Cool," Ridaa said, not seeming to care. She never had a thing for bands, especially ones with boys in them, and she certainly didn't matter about them going to die or whatever. In fact, she'd kill boys in less than a second and she wouldn't flinch. But since Mabel, who is the complete opposite of her, is still her best friend, she wants to help her get through this.

"Please try not to think about doing this, ok?" Ridaa continued. "I know it's hard, but it's for the best."

"Yeah, I know," Mabel said sadly. "So, let's just get it over with. Riduu, anything happening?"

"They seem to be moving at a fast pace," he stated. "Let's speed it up, or we'll lose them!"

As the four trudged on, Ridaa heard some rustling noises. "Uh, guys?" she called out.

"Not now, Reader," Dipper said, watching the tracking device with Riduu.

Ridaa frowned. "Look, there are some noises. I think someone's out there!"

"It's probably just the animals," Riduu said, not paying attention while his eyes were also on the machine.

"Guys, this is serious!"

"I got something!" Riduu announced excitedly. "Apparently, the Sev'ral Timez boy band is right over…"

Riduu and Dipper turned around slowly and held in a yelp. Ridaa and Mabel also turned around and gasped.

It was the boys. But they didn't look normal. Yeah, they still had their blonde hair and gorgeous looks, but they had glowing red eyes and were crammed up into one group. They seemed to be walking at the same time; and when they said, "Night Shades", they'd said it all together at once.

"How do you know about us?" Ridaa demanded.

"We have been sent by the master himself to give you a message," the boys responded. "General Mist's revival is shortening and soon, he shall be back to destroy the place you call home."

"We're collecting everything!" Dipper shouted. "Soon, we'll have all the items requested before your 'general' is even here!"

"We'll see about that," the boys sneered. "We haven't been ordered to do so, but we should kill you right now."

"You wouldn't want that!" Riduu exclaimed. "Fog would get mad at you for not doing your duty!"

"We believe it will be the other way around," And with that, the boy band lunged simultaneously.

"Split!" Mabel yelled. They spread out in the different directions before the five boys attempted to catch them. Ridaa and Riduu already had Rustan and Wilton out.

"Mabel!" Ridaa shouted. "Now's your chance! Attack them!"

"I…" The brunette girl stared at the blondes as they picked themselves up again and attempted to attack once more. "I can't! They're possessed! They don't know what they're doing!"

"Aw, come on!" Dipper yelled angrily, slashing at Greggy C.'s cheek with his dagger. "You can defeat a Pterodactyl, but not a bunch of boys you find overly cute?!"

"Apparently!" Mabel shouted back as the others kept fighting.

"Mabel, please!" Riduu practically begged. He slashed Wilton at the boys' feet but they unfortunately dodged just in time.

Mabel was still uncomfortable as she watched her friends fight her ex-crushes. "I…"

"Mabel?" Ridaa asked worriedly. She stopped fighting and frowned. "Snap out of it!"

Before Mabel could respond, Deep Chris hit Ridaa right in the face. She stumbled back and held her cheek. Before she could recover quickly, Chubby Z. kicked her in the stomach and she shouted in agony.

"Ridaa!" Riduu shouted while Mabel and Dipper gaped. He glared at the boys angrily. "You-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Leggy P. hit the back of his head and Riduu fell. Ridaa was still holding her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Guys!" Dipper exclaimed. But he was interrupted as well, this time by Creggy G., who hit his back hard. Dipper fell, doubled over, and spat out blood.

"No!" Mabel yelled. She glared at Sev'ral Timez furiously. "How dare you!"

All boys attempted to hit her on the head but she dodged quickly. Ridaa sat up weakly as she tried to heal herself, Riduu, and Dipper.

Mabel was standing in front of the boys with her dagger drawn out. She was horrified as they neared her. Then, she kept a stern face and charged.

The boys were about to attack but were too late to do so: Mabel had stabbed Deep Chris' legs.

The boy let out a shriek and Mabel stabbed Creggy G. in the foot next. Greggy C. was about to claw at Mabel's face but she slashed his hand off in the process.

Then, she jumped and cut off Leggy P.'s head of his shoulders and stabbed Chubby Z. at his side. All boys let out a shrill of yelling. Deep Chris, who was only half-recovered, lunged at Mabel, who let out a shriek.

"Riduu!" Ridaa shouted.

"Already on it!" Riduu shouted back. The brown-haired boy was already recovering and he brought out the old electric remote. He aimed it at the boys and pressed the button. Sparks of blue light shot out of it as the ghosts that possessed the boys shrieked. Almost in an instant, the boys collapsed on the floor. A couple of seconds passed before they were sure that the ghosts were really gone.

"Mabel, are you alright?" Riduu asked, helping his friend up.

"Yeah…" Mabel replied sadly.

"You did it, Mabes!" Dipper cheered. He had recovered from the sudden hit on the back after Ridaa gave him medication. She also congratulated Mabel by patting her on the pat.

"I knew you could do it," she grinned. Mabel smiled weakly.

"Thanks, guys," she managed. She walked up to the boys' now dead bodies and cut open the tops of their heads. Mabel was frowning as she scooped up the pink organs with her dagger while the other three were making faces at it.

"Gross," Dipper gagged, covering his mouth. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Mabel got all the brains out of the heads while Riduu and Ridaa quickly put them in a bag pouch, careful not to barf while doing so.

"You did the right thing, Mabel," Riduu managed as he slowly put the bag of brains in his backpack.

"Yeah, well," Mabel looked up, managing a smile. "I'm glad it's over with. At least I'm going to like the next task."

As if on cue, she, Riduu, and Ridaa all turned to Dipper, who held a look of confusement.

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand: __**Check**_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye: __**Check**_

_Get/Kill Robbie_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing: __**Check**_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains: __**Check**_

* * *

"Come on, Dipper, Mabel did it!" Ridaa shouted as she and Riduu dragged Dipper by the arms.

"Guys, Wendy will _hate_ me after all this!" Dipper shouted back, practically kicking as his friends brought him to Robbie's house. "Surely, you don't want that to happen!"

"No offense, Dip, but we do," Riduu replied angrily. "We're hoping after Wendy will know about all this, you'll know what it's like to be ignored by the one you love."

"Some best friend you are! You're supposed to be supporting me!"

"Well, I don't. I don't like fornication-"

"Gross!" Mabel shouted, giggling. "Riduu, don't think that!" **(A/N: To those who don't know what "fornication" means…go Google it)**

"Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, we would rather have you kill Robbie in secret, so let's just kidnap him and bring him into the forest."

Dipper hesitated. "O-kay…?"

"Good," Ridaa said, dropping Dipper's arm. He brother also dropped his other arm and the brunette's head fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" Dipper complained. "That hurt!"

"We're here," Ridaa said, ignoring him. The four stood in front of Robbie's house, which wasn't much to look at. It was just an ordinary-looking house, which was kind of weird for an emo kid like Robbie.

"Ok, plan?" Mabel asked.

"Both of you stay here," Ridaa said, pulling on the hood of her cloak. Riduu did the same and continued, "We'll do the first phase of Operation 'Kill the Ex'. Stand back, watch, and learn."

The Night Shades burst into his house and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. The Mystery Twins stood in silence. A few moments later, they heard a scream in which belonged to Robbie. A couple of minutes later, they reappeared out of the house with a huge black sack, being carried by Riduu and Ridaa on both ends.

"He doesn't have any relatives, does he?" Ridaa wheezed, not taking off her hood.

Dipper shrugged. "As far as I can tell, none," He stared at the huge sack in their hands. "Is that…?"

"Yup," Riduu replied. "First phase is complete. Second phase of the operation is now commencing. Dipper, you know what to do."

Slowly, the brunette boy nodded.

"Good. Now, can we hurry up please? He's kinda heavy…."

They all darted into the forest before anyone saw them. Luckily, it was only 7:30 and it was pretty dark for anyone not to see. Ridaa found a decent spot on where Dipper could get started and dropped Robbie there.

"This is a perfect place in which a crime scene can be commited," Ridaa said happily.

Dipper was talking to himself, saying that he can do this and whatnot. Mabel put a hand over her brother's shoulder and said, "Calm down, bro! Just relax…"

"Easy for you to say!" Dipper snapped. "You don't have to kill anyone for the first time!"

"Actually, I just did. Did you not see me slash open the heads of Sev'ral Timez there?"

"Ok, point taken, but-"

"I have to regret myself when I say this," She grinned at the Night Shades. "But it seriously felt good."

Ridaa smiled wider while Riduu gave thumbs up.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You actually _enjoyed _that?"

"Well, kinda…but that's not the point! Dipper, no matter what you say, I'm telling you, _you can do this_."

The brunette boy took a deep breath. "Ok," he said. "You're right. I can do this."

Suddenly, the huge sack started moving. "Hey, what's going on here?!" a muffled voice yelled from it.

"No, I can't do this!" Dipper screamed. He turned and tried to run. "You guys do it without me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Riduu exclaimed as Mabel tried holding her brother back. "Dipper, you don't have to be scared of a teenager!"

"Guess again," Mabel grumbled. "He got scared of Robbie so much when he'd threatened to fight him over Wendy's love. He was so frightened that he got Rumble McSkirmish from 'Fight Fighters' to do the fighting for him. By using the code, of course. Everything got out of hand in the end."

Ridaa scratched her head. "You mean, _that's _why there was a code in the challenge? Dipper, that's a weakling's act."

"Hey!" Dipper protested.

"Is anyone out there?" Robbie's voice continued to shout.

"Dipper, it's ok," Ridaa continued. "You don't have to be afraid of him. Tell you what. I want you to think of all the times that Robbie teased and made fun of you. I want you to recall all the things that Robbie did to make you look like a loser. I want you to remember everything he did better to _win Wendy's heart_."

As she said these words, Dipper got pulled into a fury of flashbacks. He remembered the time Robbie called him "Captain Buzzkill" in front of Wendy and she'd agreed with him. He remembered the time when Robbie threatened to kill him in their fight for Wendy. He remembered the time when Robbie stole Wendy from him after Dipper accidentally threw that ball in Wendy's eye. All these memories came flooding back to Dipper with so much force that Dipper's blood started to boil inside.

"I hate you," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Riduu asked.

"I hate you," Dipper said, more loudly. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Dipper whipped out his dagger in anger. He noticed that Ridaa had already taken Robbie out of the sack. He immediately saw red.

"Hey, who's there?" Robbie called out. Dipper was only twenty meters away from him but he still couldn't see who it was.

In fury, Dipper charged. "Whoa!" Robbie shouted, and tried to run away. But he was held back by Ridaa and Riduu, both in which were wearing their cloaks.

"What the- NO!" Robbie yelled. Dipper's dagger came in contact with Robbie's chest. The teenager was finally silenced. His body became limp in the Night Shades' hands.

Mabel closed her eyes and put a hand over her heart. "May his soul rest in hell," she said solemnly.

Dipper was panting. He can't believe he did that. Ridaa and Riduu put Robbie's dead body back in the sack. Riduu patted his friend on the shoulder. "You did it, man," he said. "It's over."

"I…" Dipper said. "I'm in trouble. Wendy-"

"Will never know that you did it," Ridaa finished. "Don't worry, Dip, your secret is safe with us."

Dipper nodded slowly. Mabel and Ridaa were also patting him on the shoulder.

They gathered up their stuff and began to walk back to the Shack in silence.

"We finally have everything," Dipper whispered. "Tomorrow…we can go back…all our hard work will be worth it…."

Ridaa frowned at her friend. He was still mourning about what he'd done. "Look, Dipper, we're sorry," she said. "It's mostly our fault, we could've killed Robbie without feeling any guilt. We could've done it without feeling anything!"

"And yet, we forced you to do it, even if we knew you didn't want to," Riduu said. "We're really sorry."

Dipper looked up at his friends with a serious face. "No,"

"No?" the Night Shades mused.

"It's not your fault, it's the _ghosts_. We wouldn't even _have _this challenge in the first place if that ghost master hadn't threatened to destroy Gravity Falls! When we sacrifice these items, he's _so _going to pay."

* * *

_Kill a gnome and cut out its heart (Jeff the Gnome): __**Check**_

_Cut off a manotaur's horn: __**Check**_

_Get some of Quentin Trembley's blood: __**Check**_

_Go back in time and cut off Blendin Blandin's hand: __**Check**_

_Find a gremloblin and cut out its eye: __**Check**_

_Get/Kill Robbie: __**Check**_

_Cut off a Pterodactyl wing: __**Check**_

_Get Sev'ral Timez's brains: __**Check**_

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the last one! It took two weeks! Or was it three weeks…I don't know. But it probably won't matter. We don't have many readers and reviewers out there anyway. I just hope you guys like our stories! We really work hard for them, you know. -Ridaa**


End file.
